


Alien

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Contact, M/M, Pon Farr, Vulcan Culture, humans as aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: It is the 23rd century. The United Federation of Planets exists but Vulcan is not a member. In fact, on Vulcan the warp drive has not been invented and first contact has not yet happened. Two intelligent species—the Vulcans and the Romulites—share the planet with some tension. Into this world, Spock is born. Spock’s life changes forever when he meets a man from the stars, an alien…





	1. Chapter 1

Spock stepped off the ashreth into the very heart of ShiKahr. The ancient centre of ShiKahr was a vibrant mix of old and new. The tracks of the ashreth, carrying Vulcans and Romulites alike at high speeds formed a silver web above and below the ground. Meanwhile, on the ground itself, the old stone roads built over two thousand years ago, long before the Great Awakening, snaked all around, leading the knowing on a twisting journey to their destination. The red rock roads were narrow, built for travelling on foot or perhaps with a Sehlat. Spock knew them well.  
The buildings too were a mix of old and new: ancient red rock and sandstone buildings built in the traditional curved design, grand old buildings that were once palaces and temples —mostly re-appropriated for alternative uses— and side by side, small and efficient modern buildings, sleek and environmentally friendly. 

Today Spock did not walk immediately towards the Vulcan Science Academy as was his usual habit. Instead, he took a different path but one just as familiar. A path he had travelled many times since infancy. He slipped in and out of streets with a calm familiarity, slowing curiously as he passed through the main streets of the Romulite district. 

The Romulites had their own cities on Vulcan too, their own region in fact, where Romulite people and culture dominated. But they also held their enclaves within all major Vulcan cities and ShiKahr was the greatest city on Vulcan, the new world capital, and so its Romulite district too was thriving.

For a Vulcan, the Romulite way of life was like a glimpse into the past. Here, the teachings of Surak did not dominate. Instead, the old ways, or rather the Romulite version of the old ways was preserved. There were Vulcans who disliked the glimpse into the past that the Romulites provided. Vulcans who called the Romulites Rashka Vulcans or inferior Vulcans. Spock did not agree. He found the Romulites fascinating, both for the opportunity to glimpse into Vulcan’s past and in their own right, for the Romulites were not merely preserving cultural practices that the Vulcans had, for the most part, discarded. They were a living breathing people. Their culture was theirs and it lived. 

The Romulites, distinguished from Vulcans by their high brow-bridges, had a love of colourful clothing and adornments. Some wore ceremonial weapons openly, swords and daggers, tied to their belt or even in their hair. And, of course, they were unrestricted in their affective expressions. A Romulite’s mouth might curve subtly up or their brows knot slightly as an expression of the emotions felt within. Romulites were adept at reading these expressions in others. For a Vulcan, a follower of Surak, these affective expressions made the Romulites appear unregulated and uncontrolled. They appeared like children at best and savages at worst. This, Spock speculated, likely accounted for the often patronising and sometimes deeply prejudiced behaviour of his fellow Vulcans towards the Romulites. 

Unlike the Vulcans, the Romulites lacked telepathy. Naturally, that was used by the prejudiced as an argument for their inferiority. But Vulcan telepathy, Spock had long reasoned, was a weakness as well as a strength. Before the Great Awakening, and the careful adoption of Surakian teachings by the overwhelming majority of Vulcans, emotions swept through the Vulcan population like contagions, like plagues, bringing equal devastation. The Romulites could be as Spock saw them now — a kaleidoscope of colour and passion— without fear of dying in an emotional plague. That was a strength in its own right.

Spock observed the people he passed carefully— a Romulite woman’s mouth curving up at a joke as she selected the best garesh fruit from a market stall, two Romulite children playing with pretend swords, the youngest mouth curving in a delighted as he ‘won’, an elderly Romulite man frowning to himself as he walked carefully through the crowds, his sword proudly on display. If not for Surak, thought Spock to himself, the Romulites would likely have inherited Vulcan. In many ways they, not the Vulcans, were the fittest species. Spock was tempted to lower his mental shields for a moment, to taste the heady mix of passion that he could see dancing around him, but he thought the better of it.

Instead, he continued on his journey, beyond the Romulite district, walking the hard red streets until he came to a small health centre. He entered the building and pressed a small button, notifying his healer Skikom of his presence. He waited patiently on the cushion provided, taking the opportunity to read several scientific papers on his hand held computer. He digested the information quickly and efficiently, using memory techniques first learned and honed in childhood. 

Eventually, the door opened. Skikom nodded and his right hand formed the ta-al, “live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock answered, his own right hand forming the ta-al in reply.

Skikom stood to the side, allowing Spock to enter his consultation room. Spock entered and lay on the bed. Skikom immediately began his examination, starting with physical and moving on to mental components. He did so professionally, efficiently and without any explanation. There was nothing to explain. Spock has been examined many times in his life and always by Skikom. As Skikom collected the data he recorded it carefully in Spock’s file using a small computer. 

Only after completing the examination and analysing the data did he speak, “there is no change. I recommend continued monitoring of your condition. Present in half a year for your next examination.”

“I will do so,” Spock nodded, “is there any change in your prediction regarding the timing of my first Pon farr?”

“No change,” Skikom replied, “accounting for the passage of time since your last appointment I estimate that your first Pon farr will occur in 1.2 to 1.8 years time.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgment of the information and stood up to leave. Again he formed the ta-al, “live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life,” Skikom answered. 

Spock moved back into the waiting room, and a female Vulcan took his place with Skikom. Spock paid Skikom for his services before he left, carefully pressing his tashor, a small device worn around his neck, to the payment machine in the waiting room in order to deduct the money from his account into Skikom’s. 

Spock did not make careful observations of the streets of ShiKahr on the way to the Vulcan Science Academy. He was too preoccupied in making rapid calculations trying to ascertain exactly what he could achieve in 1.2 years. No matter how many times he repeated the calculations it just was not enough time. 

A sense of urgency lingered in the days that followed. Spock deliberately increased his meditative practice to keep his balance, seeking refuge in logic. 1.2 years was not enough time. But it was what he had. Kaidith. He must make the most of it. 

It was illogical to focus energy on what he could not do: create more time. Instead, Spock did the logical thing: prioritise. He carefully ordered and organised his personal projects. He immediately saw that there was one particular personal project that he would regret not having the opportunity to complete. To others, it might seem a trivial matter compared to his other work. But it mattered dearly to Spock. And it required a short sabbatical. Spock organised the permissions and booked the trip. He would leave in thirty days. 

In addition to Spock’s personal projects, there were also collaborative projects. For most of these all Spock could do was play his role efficiently and competently until he could no longer play it. However, there was one collaborative project in particular that Spock wanted to see come to fruition. The project was led by a brilliant physicist by the name of T’menna. Spock resolved to meet with T’menna as soon as possible to discuss the project. 

T’menna received the summons from Spock on her hand held computer. She answered, naming a mutually convenient time, and in time, the moment came.

T’menna and Spock were both located within the Vulcan Science Academy, a large building consisting of a re-appropriated pre-Awakening structure gutted and rebuilt with modern extensions. Both T’menna and Spock had small offices, as most permanent staff did. The Vulcan Science Academy was a honeycomb of small private offices and open thriving laboratories. The Academy covered all of the sciences: from physics to chemistry, to biology to the behavioural sciences. T’menna knew from experience exactly how long it would take her to walk the long corridors to Spock’s office and so she left at exactly the right time to be punctual. 

T’menna held her tashor out so that the doors to Spock’s laboratory recognised her identity and opened. She passed through the laboratory area first, busy with Vulcans and the occasional Romulite quietly pursing their experiments. Spock’s laboratory was unusual because Spock did not restrict himself to one area of science. He had made notable contributions across the sciences, and so attracted students and workmates across the sciences too. It was also unusual because Spock had attracted Romulite students and staff, certainly in higher numbers than his colleagues. The Romulites working within the Vulcan Science Academy were less colourful and more reserved than the people Spock observed in the Romulite district. Some were followers of the way of Surak, others had acclimated to Vulcan culture from frequent exposure in pursuing their career, and others appeared Romulite but were actually of mixed ancestry.

T’menna nodded respectfully towards all of the scientists and students in the laboratory as she passed, finding her way to Spock’s door, open for her arrival. She walked into the room, her hands forming the ta-al, “live long and prosper”. 

Spock looked up from his handheld computer, “peace and long life”. 

T’menna sat in the chair opposite Spock. 

“I want to ensure that your project reaches fruition within the next year,” Spock said without preamble for T’menna expected none.

T’menna lifted a single eyebrow. She had calculated the chance of Spock calling the meeting to discuss their joint project as being 89.7%. However, she had not anticipated such an announcement. 

“Assuming current parameters, what are the chances of a successful test within 1 year?” Spock continued.

“For a small test in laboratory conditions 11.5%,” T’menna replied smoothly, “for a test to scale in real world conditions 0.07%.”

Spock nodded, “that is consistent with my own calculations. What are the obstacles?

“Practical knowledge and experience are needed to move from the theoretical model to tests. Funding is limited. Until tests are run and successful this project is not judged as feasible by many outside of the project team,” T’menna replied. 

“If I doubled the funding?” Spock asked.

“That would cover what is necessary for a test under laboratory conditions. A real world test would cost considerably more and require further collaboration. However, with a successful laboratory test I estimate our chances of securing the necessary collaborations and funding for a test in real world conditions to be 99.87%” T’menna answered. 

“And the practical knowledge?” Spock asked, “A laboratory test would be more likely to succeed with an engineer on the team?”

“Negative,” T’menna replied, “It will succeed regardless. However, it would improve the chances of success within the time frame of one year by a factor of three if we had a particularly brilliant engineer on the team.”

“You have someone in mind,” Spock observed.

“Affirmative,” T’menna answered.

Spock raised a single eyebrow, “who?”

“There is only one engineer on Vulcan with sufficient genius: Dhihov.” 

“Then, logically, we should invite her to be part of the project,” Spock answered.

“There are complexities,” T’menna replied.

“From her name I deduce that she is Romulite or of mixed ancestry. I find that although there is prejudice within the Vulcan Science Academy it is not insurmountable,” Spock said. 

“She is a Romulite separatist,” T’menna answered. 

Spock raised an eyebrow, “do we need to disclose her political allegiances?”

“Negative,” T’menna replied, “however we should consider the risks. Could this technology be used to create a weapon?”

“You suspect Dhihov of terrorism?” Spock asked.

“Negative,” T’menna replied, “however I do not understand the Romulite separatist movement. Would they create such a weapon?”

Spock pressed his hands together and pondered this carefully before replying, “While there have been acts of violence they are not the norm and have, for the most part, occurred in rather desperate circumstances. The Romulite separatists want what we all want.”

“And what is that?” asked T’menna, her head titled to one side, intrigued by Spock’s seemingly natural understanding of the other intelligent species on their planet. 

“Control over their own lives,” Spock replied, “once this technology exists it will exist for us all Vulcan and Romulite alike. Further, it would be illogical for the Romulites to use the technology to create a weapon when they could simply use it to find what they seek: separation. A home of their own.” 

T’menna considered this carefully, “you are correct. I estimate the odds of Dhihov putting the knowledge to nefarious purposes to be less than 0.006%.”

Spock nodded, “I would say 0.0007%”

“An acceptable margin of error,” T’menna answered, “I will contact Dhihov immediately. If she is agreeable I will organise a meeting with us.”

Spock nodded his acknowledgement of this plan and stood offering the ta-al, “live long and prosper, T’menna”

“One further question, Spock,” T’menna replied, “How will you double the project’s funding?”

“It will be a personal donation,” Spock replied.

T’menna nodded, “Peace and long life.”

Spock sat in quiet contemplation as T’menna left. He had done all he could. He would continue to do all he could. For 1.2 years. Spock sought refuge in Cthia, in logic, in the law of the universe, unbending and true. Kaidith.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock stood on the red rock street watching the children play. The small T’shiarian school was just the same as when Spock had first enrolled there, 23.6 years ago. Spock recalled his first teacher: Heke. Heke influenced Spock greatly and her memory continued to influence Spock. Wise, logical and kind, she was a true follower of Surak, a true keeper of Cthia. It was Heke who had first awakened Cthia—logic-- within Spock. Through her teachings Spock had found, for the first time, refuge within Cthia and his path as a practitioner of the Surakian way.

It was little wonder that Heke had been on Spock’s mind lately. Little wonder that he had felt the desire to walk past his old school when the opportunity arose as it did today. If Heke were still alive Spock might have even sought her council. As it was, she was three years dead. That, in itself was Cthia: people die. People die and they are lost to us. But, standing next to his old school, childhood memories returned, poignant and strong, and he felt her presence. Perhaps her Katra resided there. Or perhaps not. Spock had the attitude of a scientist on such matters.   
Spock wondered as he watched the children play what had compelled Spock’s devoutly Kovarian father to enrol him in a T’shiarian school, to entrust his second son’s education to the second largest Surakian sect? It wasn’t the first time that Spock had entertained such thoughts but he considered afresh. Spock analysed his memories and turned the facts over in his mind as he had done many times before. 

Spock suspected that it was a matter of simple logic. Spock was initially sent to a Kovarian school, the most respected Kovarian school in Shi Kahr. But he did not flourish there. He did not fulfill his academic potential. He was a social misfit. And worst of all, in spite of effort, he was failed to practice the Surakian way. His father, Sarek, had taken the only logical course of action and had handed his son over to the T’shiarians. Spock was relieved, grateful for his father’s logical solution. Spock needed the T’shiarian teachings to become a true follower of Surak, to find refuge in Cthia. 

Not everyone is the same. It is a simple truth. A small piece of wisdom. But one with profound implications. And while the T’shiarians treasured that simple truth, the Kovarians too often forgot it. Spock respected the Kovarians too, of course, especially the adepts of Gol. Their training, practices and commitments were worthy of great respect. However, he knew that without the T’shiarian linage, the Surakian way would not be complete, that many would not succeed in finding Cthia. 

Spock watched as Vulcan children, and even the occasional Romulite child distinguished by high arches on their foreheads, played simple childhood games of logic and tested their strength within athletic pursuits. It was peaceful to watch the relaxed games of childhood. Spock’s attention focussed on two male Vulcans, who couldn’t have been more than seven, play ketesh, a simple card game focussed on memory and strategy. Spock recalled playing ketesh many times as a child. The use of memory techniques and logical strategy is crucial, so it is a useful game to build both of these skills and hence encouraged as a childhood pursuit. A small crowd of their peers gathered around watching. As the game was won, the loser’s face twitched slightly, crumpling at the edges. The loser bowed and conceded defeat with grace and dignity, but Spock could feel little waves of emotion emanating from him. The boy, like some children his age, like Spock himself when he was his age, had not yet cultivated full control.

A T’shiarian teacher was quick to respond. He strode over to the child and knelt beside him, placing two fingers gently on his head, projecting a calming presence. He soothed the boy’s emotions and assisted him in regaining control. 

“It is natural to be disappointed when you lose,” the teacher said in a kind and matter of fact tone, “how can you approach such disappointment logically?”

“I could try playing the game again?” the boy answered, a slight frown showing on his forehead. 

“Affirmative,” the teacher replied, “and you and I could examine your strategy first as well as your use of memory techniques. We shall examine where the error was made so you may learn and do better next time. Mistakes are for learning, my child. If we learn from them, they are a blessing.”

The boy answered, control gained, “affirmative, teacher.”

The teacher and Spock made eye contact briefly and Spock nodded in acknowledgment, his hands quickly forming the ta-al. The teacher gave Spock the ta-al in return. It was time for Spock to continue on his way. Spock was pleased that he had made the effort to pass by his old school. It had re-awakened his connection to Cthia. He would perform additional meditation tonight, he reasoned, to capitalise on the experience. 

Spock continued up the long red road, dotted with private residences. Some were thoroughly modern buildings, efficient and sleek with environmentally friendly features including small native gardens on the roof and structures for capturing the little rainfall. Others were renovated ancient buildings made of red rock bricks or sandstone. He walked for a time, enjoying the exercise, until he came to a familiar house. It was a renovated sandstone building with a modern addition. Native desert plants dotted the roof and trailed down the modern walls. 

Spock stood for a moment on the road, checking his internal sense of time. As he had calculated, his timing was exact. He walked into the residence and up to the door, pressing the button that would alert the occupier of his presence. The door opened a moment later to reveal a stern Vulcan woman who excluded authority and majesty. Her dark hair was worn in an upswept style and her robes were a deep dark purple. 

Spock’s hand formed the ta’al, “live long and prosper, T’pau, tela’at, grand matriarch of my house.”

T’pau formed the ta’al in return, “peace and long life, Spock, son of Sarek, son of T’rea, child of my house.” 

T’pau stood aside and allowed Spock to come through. Without speaking, for there was nothing to be said, she led Spock into a small sitting room with traditional sitting cushions and a low table. On the low table was a pot of therismasu, the most popular tea on Vulcan. 

“Will you join me in a cup of tea?” T’pau asked.

“I will,” Spock replied, “with gratitude for your hospitality.”

T’pau nodded in acknowledgement. She sat on her cushion regally and poured the tea into two ceramic cups. 

Spock sat on his own cushion and nodded towards T’pau in acknowledgement of the receipt of his tea. They both lifted the cups to their mouths slowly and carefully, smelling the aroma, swirling the tea in the cup and slowly sipping that first sip. The tea was strong, slightly bitter even in this first sip. To Spock’s taste it was familiar and pleasant. Spock and T’pau drank the first cup in meditative silence, as was tradition. When they were finished, T’pau poured them both another. The tea would, Spock knew, grow bitterer with each cup poured, as the tea brew for longer and longer. Like many aspects of life. Kaidith. 

As they both took their first sips of the second cup the silence could be broken. T’pau placed her cup on the table, and turned her gaze to Spock. Without preamble, for Spock expected none, she began, “Spock, a position will soon become available in the Vulcan Lower Council. You come from a noble house, your father Sarek is well-respected and well-known for his logical approach to politics, you have made a name for yourself within the sciences as intelligent and dedicated, and furthermore, I can see in you a certain political accumen and diplomatic skill. I calculate your chances of success should you run for the position to be 86.6%. Therefore, it is logical for you to do so.” 

Spock nodded, “I appreciate your thinking of me. However I will not be running.”

T’pau raised a single eyebrow, “Spock, I am aware that you suffer for want of the strong guiding influence of a mother. It is unfortunate. Let me step into the role now: these opportunities must be seized upon. You have great potential. But it is not guaranteed that you will arise to any position of power or influence if you do not take advantage of opportunities as they arise.”

Spock nodded, “I appreciate your sharing of this wisdom. I will, however, not be running.”

“That is most illogical,” T’pau answered sternly.

“On the contrary,” Spock said, “I am not concerned with power. My aims are science, knowledge and exploration. Hence it is logical for me to continue my scientific career at the Vulcan Science Academy.”

T’pau clicked her tongue dismissively, “Then you fail to grasp our situation. Let me outline it for you now. Surak saved us from the brink of catastrophe, utter devastation, and extinction. Through Cthia we have peace, stability, we have summoned the political will and the scientific knowledge to achieve a sustainable future. Yet, we could lose it all. Although we have formed the Vulcan High Council and Lower Council as a world government, local governments have not fully submitted to the logic of a united Vulcan. Instead they continue to horde their power and protect their interests. Janec is a typical example of his kind. He will not surrender the power of Shi Kahr’s local government and as a result the Vulcan High Council is not all it can be. Then we have the problem of the Rashka Vulcans, the Romulites, and most especially the Romulite separatists. They are a growing threat to the achievement of a united Vulcan. A threat that must be squashed. Although the majority of Vulcans and some Rashka Vulcans are united in Cthia, a persistent minority are not. The Shiavians seek liberation through emotion. It is only because they are the minority, surrounded by Surakians who provide immunity against the emotional contagion that this does not lead to disaster. And yet, they refuse to accept even that logical fact. Their numbers must not be allowed to grow. Even the Surakians are not united. When the T’sharians broke away from the Kovarians it created division amongst us. Surak has been dead 229.7 years. Already we disagree over what he said and what he meant by what he said. Logically the disagreements and division will only grow, we shall move further apart like ripples emanating away from the dropping of a stone. We are at risk of losing everything we have gained, if we do not succeed in solidifying our gains now. The disaster, the total annihilation we seem to have avoided could still be our fate. I think you have the abilities needed to assist me in shaping this, Spock.”

Spock steepled his fingers as he thought through his reply, “On the importance of a united Vulcan government we are in agreement. I also agree that we are living in challenging times, times when our choices will impact greatly on history,” Spock paused and closed his eyes for a moment, “as a T’shiarian I maintain that Cthia alone is insufficient. Cthia must be tempered with reverence for life, with compassion, and with respect for difference. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. As a result, my views differ from yours.”

T’Pau nodded sharply, “Share your reasoning.”

“I think that the best way to unite, Vulcan and Romulite both, is to build Romulite sovereignty within the Vulcan High Council. Disagreement within the followers of Surak is inevitable. I don’t think Surak intended for there to be only one path to Cthia, but many. Indeed, even the Shiavians and the Romulites can be understood from this wider perspective. Differences are not to be squashed but embraced with Cthia and compassion.”

T’Pau nodded thoughtfully and sipped on her tea before replying, “we do not agree. However, this makes you all the more useful, all the more suitable for the political life. You see? Not all Kovarians are as rigid and intolerant as you imagine. You cannot logically refuse.”

“I refuse,” Spock replied.

“Such matters will not always be yours to decide,” T’Pau countered, “will you not make the choice while it is yours to make?”

“While the choice is mine it will, indeed, be mine.”

“Very well,” T’Pau said, “my next move is clear.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, “It is.”

Spock finished his tea and stood, his hand forming the ta-al, “live long and prosper, T’pau, tela’at, grand matriarch of my house.”

“Peace and long life, Spock, son of Sarek, son of T’rea, child of my house,” T’Pau replied, standing also.

As Spock walked towards the door T’Pau called out, “Spock? What is necessary is necessary.”

Spock turned eyebrow raised and voice softened and compassionate, “I understand, Tela’at”

Spock continued to the door, walking the same path back to the Ashreth station to catch the high speed train home. Again he paused at his old school. The children were gone. Spock had foreseen these events years ago. Yet, he could never find a solution. He could never find a way of preventing them, a way of crafting an alternative future for himself. Looking at his old school yard, now empty as the children had all gone home, he saw Heke in his mind’s eye, her grey hair in a dignified and practical up-style, her blue eyes soft and kind, her voice ringing with Cthia. What wouldn’t Spock give to see Heke one last time? To unburden himself to his old teacher and hear her wisdom? For Heke was, indeed, the mother Spock had never had. Kaidith. It was impossible. All he could do is take refuge in Cthia.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock made a point of checking the news everyday morning and night. It took only six days for the announcement to be made. T’Pring was to run for the newly vacant seat on the Vulcan Lower Council with the endorsement of T’Pau. 

Spock scanned the article and, sure enough, his partnership with T’Pring was mentioned. His lineage, his scientific achievements, and his father’s illustrious political career were all invoked. There was even a picture of T’Pau, T’Pring and Sarek side by side. Spock knew T’pau would have arranged it. Yet, he still felt a familiar childhood twinge. For all his father’s political acumen, his diplomatic skill, he never used those talents to defend Spock. 

Spock sighed and closed his eyes centring his attention on his breathing, deliberately calming his physiological reactions and achieving a more peaceful state, a state in which he could connect to Cthia. It was illogical to expect Sarek to act differently to how he has always behaved. Spock opened his eyes and scanned the article again, seeing the situation logically. Each was simply doing what was logical, given their aims. Spock wondered at the exact nature of the accord. He could, of course, contact T’Pring and ask. But he decided not to. He was determined not to dwell on it. All lives are coloured by duty, by moral obligations. Spock’s life would be no exception. Kaidith. 

Spock put his hand held computer aside and prepared himself a small breakfast of fresh fruits. He cut each piece is with care and ate slowly, savouring the flavours on his tongue. Breakfast complete, he dressed in robes suitable for work, practical and yet formal enough to be professional. He chose robes in a dark blue, dark enough to be almost black. He ended his morning routine with another meditation session. As he left, travelling to the Vulcan Science Academy on the ashreth, he felt himself again. His mind was occupied, not with anticipating events in a year’s time but with the events of today. For Spock had an important meeting planned.

They met in T’menna’s office: T’menna, Spock and Dhihov. When Spock walked in T’menna and Dhihov were already there. Dhihov was short with choppy dark brown hair partially obscuring her brow arches. Spock noticed that she carried the traditional ceremonial dagger, he could see the sheeth poking out of her brightly coloured tunic. 

Dhihov’s mouth curled up slightly as her eyebrow raised, “so much for the famous Vulcan punctuality.”

T’menna’s raised an eyebrow in return, “Spock is punctual. You were early.” 

Dhihov shrugged. 

Spock was unfazed. He recognised it as a simple word game, a Romulite way of sizing up and testing a new acquaintance. Such verbal challenges has once been common for Vulcans too. Spock decided that the best way to answer was simply to ignore. He raised the ta-al, “live long and prosper, Dhihov.” 

Dhihov crossed her hands over her chest and bowed from the neck in the Romulite way, “find peace, Spock.”

Dhihov relaxed, “I know that Vulcans don’t consider it appropriate to raise other matters in a meeting with some purpose. But I wish to say this to you Spock: I know that you offered your laboratory to Vildi when others would cast him out. He is grateful and his family are grateful. I know it isn’t the first time.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgement, “Vildi is an excellent physicist. He deserves his laboratory space. To clarify: Vulcans do not approve of unnecessary speech. It is not considered inappropriate simply to stray from the topic. Further, your own communicative norms must be respected as well.” 

Dhihov smiled slightly, “I appreciate that but now that that is said I am actually quite keen to hear why you have brought me here today. Shall we get started?”

T’menna passed her held hand computer to Dhihov, “we want to build a prototype based on these theoretical calculations.”

Dhihov nodded and sat, gazing enraptured at the screen. Spock and T’menna sat too as they watched Dhihov read through T’menna’s work, a slight frown on her face. She digested the material efficiently. When she came to the end, she returned to the beginning and read it again without looking up or commenting. 

Finally, Dhihov sat the hand held computer down and responded, “This, T’menna, is an entirely original set of theoretical calculations. It describes a mechanism for warping the space-time continuum. It is a formula for travelling faster than light.” 

“Precisely,” answered T’menna, “and it is time to test the formula by building a small prototype.” 

“A ship,” said Dhihov forcefully, “you want me to build a small prototype spaceship.”

“As you say,” T’menna answered. 

Dhihov looked from T’menna to Spock, “if we succeed, this will be the greatest engineering feat of our times. It will be revolutionary. The implications uncountable.”

Spock nodded, “Indeed.” 

Dhihov licked her lips, “if I build a working prototype then I’m a permeant member of this research team. The next step is building a ship capable of carrying people and I will want in on that too.” 

“Agreed,” Spock replied immediately. 

T’menna nodded, “agreed.”

“In spite of the political implications?” Dhihov asked, “I need to know you have actually thought this through.”

“I have never agreed with scientific progress being restricted to Vulcans,” Spock replied, “regardless of whether you participate or not it would be my aim to ensure that the technology is shared with Romulites.”

Dhihov looked to T’menna who replied, “I am not politically minded. I simply want to test my calculations.”

Dhihov nodded, a small smile ghosting her lips, “good, good. And this is your work, T’menna?”

T’menna nodded, “Principally. However, Spock has provided vital input both in correcting errors in my initial calculations and in assisting me to fully appreciate the implications of my theoretical work. With your engineering expertise we are a team of three.”

“Perfect,” Dhihov answered.

“We have a deadline,” Spock said.

“External or self-imposed?” Dhihov asked her brow furrowing slightly. 

“Self-imposed,” Spock answered and T’menna raised an eyebrow. 

“The best kind,” Dhihov said, “what is it then?”

“A year,” Spock answered. 

“Oh I can do that,” Dhihov said confidently.

“There is funding available, of course,” T’menna said. 

“Good because we are going to need dilithium,” Dhihov said.

Spock and T’menna simultaneously raised eyebrows and looked at each other in a moment of shared understanding. 

“You were correct to invite Dhihov into the team, T’menna,” Spock said, “in fact, your calculation that she will improve the odds of success within a year by a factor of three may be an underestimation.”

T’menna nodded, “Indeed. My current calculation is a factor of seven.” She turned back to Dhihov, “I have space for you in my laboratory. I will set you up with a desk and all of the necessary equipment.”

“Let’s get started then,” Dhihov replied, “I can stay back for a while right now. I’ll start drafting something up and we can calculate how much dilithium we will need.”

“That would be satisfactory,” T’menna replied, “I can add our laboratory’s security clearance to your tashor as you work.” 

Dhihov nodded, and slipped her tashor from around her neck. T’menna scanned it with a small computer at the side of the room and handed it back to her.

Spock stood, as it was clear that the meeting was over. His hand formed the ta-al, “live long and prosper, Dhihov, T’menna.”

“Peace and long life,” T’menna replied, forming the ta-al in return.

“Find peace,” Dhihov answered crossing her arms across her chest and bowing slightly, "it was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Spock replied. 

When Spock returned home he found himself quite restored. As the sun set, and the desert temperature rapidly changed from scorching hot to freezing cold, Spock pulled on his warm night over-robe and walked the steps into his roof. Like most modern homes Spock’s was equipped with a self-sustaining roof garden with plants native to the region. Spock’s roof top garden also had a telescope permanently fixed to the corner. Spock owned two telescopes, one permanently fixed to the corner of his roof and a second one that he could transport. He made a mental note to himself that he would take his smaller telescope with him for his sabbatical. Night-sky viewing was ideally done outside the city walls. Both of his telescopes were top of the range. At least, as far as telescopes for personal use went. They were the most expensive items that Spock owned. 

Spock methodically cleaned his telescope and adjusted the settings. He brought a current map of the night-sky up on his hand held computer and began to scan the skies. The sky was open and clear. Ideal for star-gazing. Spock chose a region of the sky and viewed it carefully and methodically, his eye roaming over stars, over other planets. He recalled the first time he had viewed the stars through a telescope, on a school outing. He remembered Heke’s lessons in the lead up to the event, opening Spock’s mind to a universe that was so much bigger than he could ever have imagined. By the time Spock had gotten to look at the stars through a real telescope, he was, in spite of his growing Surakian control, nearly shaking with excitement. Heke had discretely provided a calming space for him, while he regained control. It was thrilling. He found it thrilling still. From the first moment he had viewed the stars, he had wanted to go there. 

There were worlds out there. So many other worlds. If T’menna’s calculations were correct —and Spock was certain that they were—then one day, it would be possible to travel to those worlds. And if they could get the calculations working in practise, then that day would come in Spock’s own lifetime. What would it be like? Would they meet other species? Other life-forms wildly different, perhaps, from that found on Vulcan? 

“Fascinating…” Spock whispered to himself, as he looked through the telescope towards a star. A stars, with other worlds… Perhaps other life, looking back…

Later that night, Spock dreamt of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with the set-up. The much anticipated meeting is happening soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty days passed quickly. It was soon time for Spock’s sabbatical. He would be away for twenty eight days. He hoped it would prove long enough to make the detailed study he wished to do. Spock packed efficiently and methodically, taking practical clothing, food, scientific equipment, his computer and communication devices and his portable telescope. Spock would enjoy looking at the stars far from the lights of the city. 

The Vulcan Science Academy kept a small station, basically a laboratory with quarters, in the Sas a Shar desert. Spock would be staying there. Spock would be alone for most of the sabbatical, with some other scientists coming and going throughout the twenty eight days but none staying for long. Spock looked forward to the solitude. There would be ample opportunity for meditation and star-gazing. 

Although the VSA quarters was located in an ideal spot, Spock took some basic camping gear too in case he decided to camp out overnight. He might would use an ashrow to get there, a small solar-powered electric vehicle suitable for traveling safely over the harsh desert roads. Spock was able to use a VSA ashrow. After packing he travelled into the Vulcan Science Academy on the high speed ashreth as he normally did, sighed off for an ashrow and drove it home to collect his luggage. He could then set off for the Sas a Shar desert. 

The desert was just outside of ShiKahr but it would take nearly a full day to reach the VSA station. Spock had to deliberately calm his rising excitement as he drove outside the walls of ShiKahr and onto a small desert road. The red sands stretched as far as he could see, welcoming him in to their ancient desert-world. Spock stopped once on his journey for nourishment. Otherwise he drove on at a steady speed, past sand dune after sand dune, some dotted with desert plants. Driving through the day, the heat was oppressive, even for Spock and he was grateful for the cooling system in the ashrow. 

Spock reached the VSA station just before nightfall. He used his tashor to gain entrance and carefully unpacked his luggage, choosing one of three bedrooms. As he had expected, he was the only person staying there that night. He left space for others in the shared kitchen as he unpacked his food. Once everything was unpacked he explored the station, finding scientific equipment measuring weather patterns and the movements of the sand. He knew that the scientist in charge of that experiment would need to check their data during Spock’s stay and he would have a chance to meet them. Spock took his telescope onto the station’s rooftop garden. He brought up a map of the stars on his hand held computer and began to scan the skies. Star gazing far outside the city limits was deeply satisfying. Spock was able to view stars that he could not usually see. Spock promised himself that he would return to star-gazing the following evening. He needed to perform his evening meditation and sleep.

In spite of a lingering anticipatory excitement that meditation could not squash, Spock slept well and awoke refreshed. He packed quickly for his day and set out well before dawn before the sun arose and scorched the land. Spock trekked over the dunes, and as he walked the noticed more and more desert plants around him. Eventually, as the first rays of light dawned, he came upon his goal: a small watering hole next to an enormous cavernous rock. Spock found an excellent vantage point for himself and set up a small portable shelter. He placed his equipment beside him: camera, recording device, his hand held computer and waited. 

It did not take long for Spock to be rewarded. Three wild Sehlats, a mother with two young cubs following, approached the watering hole. The mother drank long and hard, one of the cubs leaning in to drink milk from her as she did so. The mother barely acknowledged her thirsty nuzzling infant, so routine was this for her. The Sehlats evolved in the desert and were well adapted for desert life, including the ability to conserve water. However, lactation was thirsty work and while these infants were dependent on their mother’s milk, the mother would rely upon this watering hole. Spock documented his observations carefully and took photos. After drinking, the mother and her cubs played in the cool of a desert tree. In time, other Sehlats appeared. 

Spock carefully catalogued each individual Sehlat, counting two adult males, five adult females and four infants. As the heat peaked and dipped, with evening approaching, the adult males and three females without infants left, returning some time later with fresh meat which they shared without hesitation. 

“Fascinating,” Spock whispered to himself as he observed this behaviour. Spock was able to observe and document communal sharing behaviour multiple times. Over the next five days, Spock was busy observing the Sehlats, from early in the morning before the sun rose, to evening after the sun had set. On his second day, he was able to follow the adult Sehlats, to confirm that it was indeed a hunting party with males and females alike hunting cooperatively as a group and sharing the spoils with the entire family. He made sure that he recorded the Sehlats vocalisations, including the calls of the hunting party and the calls of the mothers and their infants. He carefully documented the circumstances in which each call was used. On the fifth day, he was able to explore the caverns, collecting samples of dung and animal remains. 

After five long days of careful observation and documentation, Spock had a treasure trove of data. Although domestic Sehlats were popular as companions, there were many gaps in understanding their wild counterparts. Spock’s data was priceless. He decided to spend a day at the station’s laboratory, examining the samples he had collected, analysing the calls using the laboratory’s computer and forming hypotheses. It was time well spent. Spock had distinguished no less than thirty-five unique calls with specific meanings that he could test with future observations. He had also found evidence of Sehlat remains in one of the caverns. He was determined to explore that particular cavern further, to ascertain if it was a single individual or a family burial site. 

Spock set off early the next day, before dawn, the night air still cold and crisp. Just as he was leaving the station, he saw two shooting stars, two meteors, enormous and incandescent, descending at speed just over the horizon, in the direction of the Sehlat’s cavernous rock. Spock’s curiosity was piqued. He had never seen meteors of such size before. He rapidly calculated their trajectory and predicted that they would likely have fully descended to Vulcan within a short distance of the Sehlat’s territory. Spock adjusted his course to head for there first. 

As Spock walked past the Sehlat territory, he glimpsed a large tubular metallic structure on the horizon. The meteorite was massive! As Spock continued to approach he quickly realised, however, that its size was the least remarkable thing about it. It was not natural. It was made. A flying ship the likes of which Spock had never seen before. Was this its test flight? Spock wondered if the team responsible would be interested in a collaboration. 

As Spock came closer, he walked through a large indentation in the sand—two meteors, not one—where was the second? Was this indentation left by a second flying ship? He approached the flying machine to find a strange script emblazoned across its hull and next to the unreadable script a symbol Spock had never seen before but could instantly recognise as depicting stars on a blue background. The ship was not parked neatly on the dunes. It was battered and damaged as if it had crash landed.

With this realisation, Spock’s sense of duty overcame his sense of curiosity and he set about looking for the pilot. He found him around the other side of the ship, busy tinkering with electronic components revealed by an open panel. But the sight of him! He was Vulcanoid in basic bodily form: one head, two eyes, two arms and two legs. But his ears were detruncated and rounded as if they had not grown properly. And his mind! It was dynamic. Wondrous and strange. It crashed through Spock’s mental barrier and Spock was defenceless against it. He simply hadn’t developed his mental barriers for a mind quite like this one. Spock recalled the diagram of the stars adorning the ship: could it be?   
The stranger turned and saw Spock. He opened his mouth wide, showing his teeth. At first, Spock was wary. Some animals bared teeth as a threatening gesture. But, at the same time, the stranger’s emotions crashed through Spock’s mental barriers in unrelenting waves. The upsurge of emotion was strange and confusing, but not threatening. It was…happy, welcoming. Spock realised that the stranger’s lips were curved upwards. It reminded Spock of a Romulite’s smile, as a sun could bring to mind a small fire. The stranger was smiling. Yet, it was the most exuberant smile Spock had ever seen, could ever imagine. With the stranger facing Spock he could see that his gold shirt and black pants were stained with a red liquid. His whole body was wet with a clear fluid. Spock wondered if the liquids were from the ship. 

The stranger raised a hand and waved it around as he began to vocalise excitedly, “hej ma fri nd d co pea pea si”

Spock stood frozen, unsure of how to respond. 

The stranger’s face seemed to crumple. His brows furrowed deeply, and his mouth downturned. Once again, waves of strange emotions crashed through Spock’s mental shields. After a moment of overwhelming confusion, Spock was able to distill the emotions and recognise disappointment. 

The stranger pulled a small metallic device out of his belt and examined it. He fiddled with the device. Then he spoke to Spock again in his strange tongue watching Spock carefully as he did so, “hej ma fri nd d co pea pea si”

When Spock showed no signs of comprehension the stranger began to shout angrily at the metallic device, as if he expected the device to understand him, as if he thought the device was a person, “fa or fa ku sa ku ti su pi tra la to or wa wa to me ta fa el el.” 

Spock could think of no reason for such an extraordinary belief. Spock could not understand why the stranger was so angry at an inanimate device. It was utterly illogical. The stranger angrily shoved the device back into his belt and shook his head wildly. He opened his mouth wide again, baring his teeth– smiling– and all of that anger instantly faded away. The stranger put his right hand to his chest and said, “Jim. Jim.”

Spock understood. He gestured towards the stranger and repeated, “Jim.” 

Jim smiled, his whole face lighting up. Spock was consumed, overwhelmed by gushing waves of superfluous joy. 

Spock put a hand to his own chest and said, “Spock.” 

Jim smiled warmly, “Spock” he repeated terribly. 

And then the stranger—Jim—collapsed. 

Spock darted forward to examine him. What was wrong? Jim had lacerations on his neck and his right upper leg. The red fluid was not from the ship it was from Jim. Jim was bleeding, bleeding red blood. Working efficiently, Spock tore off pieces of his robes and made bandages for the wounds. Like many Vulcans Spock was well trained in the use of emergency mind melds including for other species.

He experienced a moment of doubt—would he even be able to navigate an alien physiology?— before putting fingers to Jim’s temple and jumping right in. Strictly speaking Jim’s mind was not his goal. That was private. Instead Spock searched for the unconscious processes governing his physiology. For blood to circulate, whatever the colour, there must be some structure driving its circulation. Indeed, there was. Spock found an organ analogous to the Vulcan heart. It seemed to be in the stranger’s chest, but the basic functions were the same. Spock carefully slowed it. He was cautious. He didn’t know the exact limits of this strange alien physiology so he let the body itself guide him. As he slowed Jim’s heart rate, the bleeding slowed and the blood was able to clot.

With the immediate concern—the bleeding—settled, Spock could examine Jim more thoroughly. He found that the clear fluid was coming from Jim too. It was leaking from his skin. Was it a response to threat? A sign of illness? Or perhaps a cooling system? Regardless of its evolutionary purpose, Spock hypothesised that the extra loss of fluid combined with the blood loss would be detrimental to Jim’s wellbeing. Although alien Jim did seem to be a carbon-based life form dependent on water. Spock gently lifted Jim’s head and carefully poured water into his mouth, hoping that he was doing the right thing. The hot Vulcan sun beat down on them both. Spock evaluated the situation: Jim was suffering from blood loss and dehydration and Spock had no knowledge of the alien’s exact physiology or its limits. He made a quick decision. There was only one logical course of action. Spock picked Jim up—finding him strangely lighter than expected—and put Jim over his shoulder. Then Spock ran as fast as possible back to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What is Jim saying?**
> 
> The stranger raised a hand and waved it around as he began to vocalise excitedly, “hej ma fri nd d co pea pea si”
> 
> The stranger raised a hand and waved it around as he began to vocalise excitedly, “Hello, my friend. I come in peace.”
> 
> When Spock showed no signs of comprehension the stranger began to shout angrily at the metallic device, as if he expected the device to understand him, as if he thought the device was a person, “fa or fa ku sa ku ti su pi tra la to or wa wa to me ta fa el el.” 
> 
> When Spock showed no signs of comprehension the stranger began to shout angrily at the metallic device, as if he expected the device to understand him, as if he thought the device was a person, “For fuck’s sake. Stupid translator. What a time to fail.”


	5. Chapter 5

Spock stared at the alien—Jim—lying on his bed. Jim gave off a strange other-worldly glow that piqued Spock’s curiosity. He was golden, lit up from the inside in a way that Spock had never seen in a Vulcan or a Romulite. Apart from the shrunken ears it was the key visible difference. Spock internally shook himself. It was illogical to indulge in such observations now when Jim’s life may still be under threat. 

Spock carefully poured more water into Jim’s throat, holding him gently and ensuring he would not choke. Then he held two fingers to Jim’s temple and entered a partial meld. He sought out the unconscious processes regulating Jim’s physiology. Jim’s heart and respiration rates were within normal ranges for both Vulcans and Romulites. But was that normal for Jim? Spock explored further, carefully, gently, probing for history and patterns. A qualified Vulcan healer would be able to gain detailed and specific knowledge of Jim’s physiology over time. Spock’s training was more rudimentary. 

He was, however, able to ascertain that Jim’s current heart and respiratory rates were too high. He gently coaxed Jim’s physiology into a slower pattern, slowing it by 3%. Spock did not dare to attempt any greater change without more specific knowledge. Spock ended the meld. He looked down at Jim and wondered what else he could do. Looking at Jim’s soaked body, feeling the clear fluid from Jim on his own, he remembered his hypothesis that the clear fluid might have a cooling function. Spock decided to turn the building’s internal cooling system on to lower the temperature in case that was a factor in Jim’s present state. The air cooled. Spock lifted Jim’s head to pour more water down his throat. As he lifted Jim’s head into the crook of his arm, Jim started awake. 

Jim came back to consciousness with a sudden jolt and Spock was overwhelmed by the confusing mix of emotion that threatened to crush him. Spock pulled back, the physical distance helping him to maintain his control. With greater distance, Spock could begin to process the emotions, detecting anger and fear in the mix. Spock backed away, head bowed, body made small, and held out the bottle of water, hoping that the alien would know that he meant him no harm. Jim looked at Spock and then at the water. He bared is teeth, mouth open wide and at first Spock thought it was a threat, but then, a wave of warmth crashed through his mental barrier and he recognised it as a smile.   
Jim took the bottle and drank from it, finishing the water in strong gulps. He handed the bottle back to Spock and Spock took it carefully. Jim looked on his person, finding the small metal device still on his belt, and another small device still attached to his person by a cord over his shoulder. When he found both decides he smiled and made a loud barking noise from deep inside his throat. It took a moment for Spock to identify the noise but with the waves of joyous emotions crashing around him, he deduced that it was laughter. Just as the alien’s smile was like a Romulite’s multiplied by a factor of 100 so too was his laugh. Spock wondered what was amusing about the devices. Their existence on his person could not have been unexpected or surprising in any way. They were obviously his own and he had been wearing them when he collapsed. So what was the source of Jim’s amusement? 

Spock’s speculations were cut short by further observations. Jim was using one of the devices. He was waving it over his body and then looking at it very closely, making some kind of adjustments and then waving it over his body again. What was he doing? Could he be reading his own physiology in some way? Jim continued like this, running the device over his body, examining it, and then doing it again. Eventually he smiled and put the device back over his shoulder. He looked back to Spock and smiled pointing to the empty bottle. Spock understood and picked up the bottle taking it into the kitchen. Spock could hear Jim’s footsteps as he followed behind. Spock refilled the water bottle and handed it to Jim. Jim drank it quickly and Spock refilled it a third time. Jim drank this bottle slowly, looking around him as he did so. 

Spock found some paper and a writing instrument. Jim watched Spock with obvious interest. Spock wrote one mark. He looked to Jim. He wrote another mark. He looked to Jim. Then he wrote two marks together. He pointed to the line of marks and said, “Ah” 

Jim smiled. 

Spock began on a new line. He wrote one mark. He looked to Jim. He wrote another mark. He looked to Jim. Then he wrote three marks together. He said, “Rah.” 

Jim laughed a wild barking laugh and a wave of delight crashed through Spock’s mental barrier. Again, Spock failed to understand the source of Jim’s amusement. Had Spock’s attempt to establish a basis for communication through the universal lexicon of mathematics failed? 

Jim stepped forward and gestured towards the first set of marks, “Ah” he repeated terribly. Then he gestured to himself and to the marks again and said, “yes.”

Spock experienced the same satisfaction that he felt when solving a complex scientific problem. He repeated Jim’s word, “yes”. 

Jim laughed. Spock felt Jim’s amusement bubble forth and deduced that his pronunciation was as poor as Jim’s own. 

Jim gestured to the second line of marks and said, “Rah” with a particularly harsh ra sound. Then he said “no.”

Spock repeated, “no”.

Jim nodded.He laughed again. He pointed to the first set of marks again and said, “yes” while nodding his head. He gestured to the second set of marks and said, “no” while shaking his head side to side. 

Spock quickly deduced that the head movement too could be used to indicate yes and no. Vulcans has similar gestures. He gestured at the first set of marks and nodded. He then gestured at the second set of marks and shook his head.

“Yes,” Jim said, “Ah”

Spock nodded one more time to show that this was understood, “fascinating…” he whispered to himself while Jim looked on curiously and without comprehension. 

Spock realised that he had been remiss in ensuring that Jim’s needs were met, especially given his current state. He placed several choices of fresh foods onto the kitchen table—fruits, nuts and root vegetables—and gestured towards them. 

Jim nodded, “ah. Yes”. He ran the device that he had previously used to scan his own body over the food, once again looking at the readings on the device. Seemingly satisfied, he took a garesh fruit. He pointed to it and then gestured to Spock.

“Garesh,” Spock supplied.

“Garesh,” Jim repeated. He dipped his head, “tha nki oo”

Jim bit into the Garesh and chewed its soft flesh. He quickly devoured the fruit. He took an a-lak, a sweet root vegetable. He quickly devoured this too and then took a long sip of water. 

Jim gestured to his body and clothes, soaked in blood and the clear fluid. He gestured to indicate pouring the bottle of water onto himself and then rubbing at his chest in a circular motion. 

Spock understood, “yes.”

Spock led Jim to another room in the station: the cleansing room. In fact, there were two cleansing rooms in the station, side by side. Spock took Jim to the first, the room that Spock himself had been using. The room contained a clothes washing machine mounted on the wall, and two options for cleansing of the body: a psethayek and a mashulayek— a dry shower and a water shower. The psethayek and the mashulayek were arranged as two cubicles, side by side for the convenience of the user. Using the psethayek was a daily routine. The mashulayek, when used, was used after first having a psethayek. This would be done when needed or every few days as a routine. The favouring of the psethayek was important for water conservation. 

Spock began by showing Jim the clothes washing machine. He opened the door and gestured to Jim’s clothing, miming putting it into the machine and closing the door. 

Jim nodded, “ah.”

Spock pointed to the correct button to push to start the machine. 

Jim nodded again.

Spock gestured towards the psethayek. He showed Jim the bottle of dry anti-bacterial powder that he would need to apply to his body first. Spock pushed up one of his sleeves and showed Jim how to apply a little to his skin. Jim rolled up one of his sleeves and did the same thing, watching fascinated as the dry powder absorbed the sweat, blood and dirt. 

Spock showed Jim the bottle of cleansing oil. He put a little on his own arm and then using the a-gruk, a small flat and blunt piece of metal, he gently scraped his skin, removing the oil, powder and in the process the dirt, putting it into a disposal unit in the wall. Jim followed Spock, putting a small amount of oil on his own arm, scraping it with the a-gruk, and putting the removed mixture of oil, powder, blood, sweat and dirt into the disposal unit. Spock nodded.

Spock moved along to the mashulayek and Jim followed. Spock stood back, out of the way of the spray and Jim did too. Spock showed him the button to push to begin the shower and how to use the knobs to adjust the heat of the water and the direction of the spray. Spock held his arm out under the water and showed how a to apply a sweet-smelling soap, lathering it up on his arm and washing it off. Jim did the same and smiled. Spock nodded and turned the shower off.

Spock pointed to the final station along the wall, the psetheuesh. It consisted of a detachable nozzle fitted on the wall similar to the mashulayek. Similar to the mashulayek too, it was turned on by a button and controlled by knobs. However, instead of a spray of water, it produced a powerful stream of warm air. Spock showed how the air could be used to dry the skin, running it over his wet arm and handing it to Jim for Jim to do the same.

Jim nodded as he dried his skin and turned the mashulayek back off, “ah” 

Spock then pointed to Spock’s own stack of neatly folded robes. He pointed to the robes and pointed to Jim, gesturing that Jim was to put them on. 

Jim nodded, “ah”

Spock went to leave but another thought occurred to him. Spock showed Jim another disposal unit in the wall, situated immediately before the psethayek. He showed Jim how to push the button to make the disposal unit open and shut, and how the door also formed a seat. But how to explain its purpose? Spock left the room for a moment, quickly returning with the paper and writing implement. Jim looked on curiously. Spock quickly sketched a drawing of a small animal. Then he sketched a small garesh fruit next to the animal.

“Garesh,” Spock said, pointing to the drawing of the fruit.

Jim nodded, “Ah. Garesh.”

Spock drew an arrow to show the garesh going into the mouth of the animal. He then drew another arrow to show the waste exiting the animal. He pointed to the disposal unit.   
Jim laughed wildly, showing his teeth, and Spock was hit with a wave of joy, amusement and gratitude. He had to close his eyes for a moment to control himself. Opening his eyes, he saw Jim looking at him carefully, curiously. 

Jim gestured around himself and said, “tha nki oo”

Spock recognised the sound pattern from before. Jim had said the same thing after he had given him the garesh fruit. Interesting.

Spock picked up a clean robe for himself. There was nothing more to show Jim so Spock left the room taking the clean robe with him. A few moments later, Spock heard the door close. While waiting for Jim, Spock used the cleansing room next door to Jim’s, efficiently cleaning himself and putting on a fresh robe. He stripped his bed, putting both the sheets that Jim had lied on and his own clothes into the clothes washing machine. Just before he did so, however, he paused, looking at the red blood. He took the sheets to the laboratory and carefully scrapped off the dried blood, creating several samples, which he preserved on little glass slides. He returned to the cleansing room, put the sheets in the machine and began the wash cycle. The machine whirred as antibacterial powder, similar to that used in the psethayek, coated the clothes and sheets. As Spock had selected a full wash, both a dry and a wet wash would be used. 

That done, Spock returned to the laboratory and looked at one of the samples under a high- power microscope, “fascinating” he whispered to himself as he viewed the alien cells, similar in many ways to that of a Vulcan or a Romulite. He stored the samples carefully for later analysis. 

As he came back into the communal living area he saw Jim exiting the cleansing room. The blood and clear fluid were gone. Spock’s robe did not fit well, Jim was significantly shorter and wider than Spock. But fortunately robes were loose clothing and Jim could at least preserve his dignity while is own clothing was cleaned. 

Jim smiled at Spock, “th nk oo”

There was that same word, “th nk oo?” Spock repeated.

Jim smiled wildly showing his teeth and Spock’s stomach fluttered as he was awash in Jim’s gratitude and happiness. “Thank”, Jim repeated gesturing to his clean body and clothes, “you” Jim added pointing to Spock. 

“Thank you,” Spock repeated.

Jim smiled, delighted. Spock deduced that the word was performative, a word to be said when someone gives you something. He would try to remember the social custom when communicating with Jim. 

Spock was concerned about Jim’s wounds. They would require further bandaging. He retrieved the medical kit and took out some bandages, gesturing toward Jim’s neck and leg. Jim shook his head. But Spock insisted—illogical, the wounds needed bandaging—so Jim obliged, pulling down the top of the robe to expose the wound on his neck, while also lifting the robe to expose the wound on his thigh. 

Well, it should have exposed the wounds, at any rate. But, instead, it exposed scars, well on their way to healing. Spock came very close, fascinated by the sight. Jim’s healing must be much faster than that of a Vulcan or a Romulite, by a factor of 8 at least, Spock quickly calculated. He examined each scar carefully, his fingers gently tracing the red lines on Jim’s neck and then on his thigh. He felt warm, almost thrilled at the sight of such healing. Jim’s feelings were similar, Spock could feel them: warm with a kind of fluttering excitement that grew as Spock gently traced the laceration on Jim’s thigh. Jim coughed. Spock quickly jumped back, suddenly aware of the intimacy of his own behavior.   
Jim laughed a wild barking laugh, “ta s soo ka soo ka. Mi n no. Mi n no.”

Spock bowed his head and attempted to regain control by deliberately stilling his movement. Still outside, still inside. He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.When he opened them Jim was again looking at him curiously, head turned to one side.

Jim gestured to his thigh and pointed to Spock, “Yes. Ah.”

Spock nodded, understanding that Jim was saying that what Spock had done was not problematic or unwelcome. Jim had understood that Spock was merely curious. Perhaps he knew that other species in the galaxy were not as fast-healing and hence expected such curiosity from Spock. Logical. 

Jim picked up the paper and the writing implement that they had used before and drew a crude picture of his ship. 

“Yes,” Spock said to show that he understood. He pointed in the direction of the ship. Spock deduced that Jim wished to be taken there. Spock could do so but not immediately. The sun was high and it was not wise to trek out into the desert in the middle of the day, not even for Vulcans so certainly not for this alien who seemed more comfortable at lower temperatures. Although Spock did have the ashrow, the ship was best accessed in foot. Driving the ashrow over such rough terrain, including extensive sand dunes was not ideal. It was intended for the rough desert roads. But not for driving directly over sand dunes themselves for a considerable length of time. Spock considered how he could convey this. He decided to focus on the issue of temperature and timing. Jim was not aware that the ashrow existed. 

He took a fresh piece of paper and the writing implement. He drew a line across the bottom to symbolise the land and drew a circular sun high in the sky. Jim watched him carefully. Spock then led Jim outside. The moment Spock opened the door the scorching heat hit them both. Spock gestured towards the sun and all around him, “Fal.”

Jim nodded, “Fal. Hot.”

“Hot,” Spock repeated, “Jim. Hot. No.”

Jim laughed, showing his teeth, waves of amusement and joy radiating off of him to crash upon Spock’s mind. 

“Jim du es no tt Le kee tu moo cha hee ka,” Jim said, “Ba ka hoop ee the kno ee aam a bi hot. Jim sii ti na lee thi ga kni ho oo be it to full. Oo kai ee kana doo tt no ew. In der st en ad.” 

Spock blinked slowly. Jim’s behaviour was most illogical. He had to know that Spock could not possibly understand him. 

Jim laughed wildly again. “Oo si cu ti. Tri sti mi ti fi thi cu ti s t est Lo ka elli ti ri ku secu mi.” 

Jim gestured to return inside and Spock followed, without comprehending either Jim’s speech or why he was speaking fully when he knew he could not be understood. It was a puzzle. Nevertheless, Jim appeared to understand that it was presently too hot to walk to his ship. 

Spock drew another picture to symbolise the circular sun setting. Jim watched him carefully. Spock drew another picture again to symbolise the circular sun rising. He pointed in the direction of Jim’s ship, “Spock. Jim. Yes.”

Jim smiled widely showing his white teeth, “Ah. Yes. Thank-you.”

Spock nodded. 

Jim held his hand out for the writing implement and Spock handed it to him, relishing in the warm fizz of Jim’s emotion as their fingers brushed. 

Jim added scribbles to his rough drawing of his ship. He put down the writing implement and pretended to fiddle with the scribbles with his hands. Spock recalled Jim as he had first seen him, ship’s panel open and Jim interacting with the hardware within his ship. Jim must need to fix his ship. But what could he want from Spock now? Of course. 

Spock nodded and led Jim into the laboratory. Jim gazed around excitedly at the equipment. He examined the microscope that Spock had used earlier to look at a sample of Jim’s own blood, grinning widely, “his a tor tor. Am zing a zing. Oo a si ti esti. Oo coo oo coo.” 

Spock didn’t understand why Jim would find the microscope so exciting. Surely he must come from a culture significantly more technologically advanced than Spock’s own? And then Spock realised: for Jim the microscope was a living historical artefact. Or perhaps it reminded him of a toy he owned as a child. Seeing Jim’s excitement at the microscope prompted Spock to think upon his blood samples in a different light. He carefully took them out of the cupboard and held them out to Jim. 

Jim looked at them and laughed. He pointed to the samples, smears of red blood on glass and asked, “Jim?”

Spock nodded, “yes” he replied looking at the ground. 

Jim laughed again and returned the samples to the cupboard. He was not concerned. Spock felt relieved. He had Jim’s permission now. Spock led Jim further into the laboratory to the stores. The equipment and materials were stored in a large walk-in cupboard at the back of the room. 

“Ah,” Jim replied, “thank-you” 

Oh! Spock remembered Jim’s custom. He pointed to the small cupboard in the laboratory into which Jim had returned his blood samples, “thank-you” 

Jim’s whole face lit up and Spock was flooded with Jim’s delight. Spock closed his eyes to centre himself and adjust to the wave of emotion. As he opened his eyes, Jim was looking at him carefully with a smile on his face.

Jim began to search through the stores. Every so often he would pick something up, and examine it closely, putting it to one side. After he finished searching through the stores, Jim began to put his findings on the laboratory table. Spock assisted. 

“Thank-you, Spock” Jim said and Spock’s heart fluttered at the warmth of feeling that came crashing through Spock’s barrier. 

Jim used his device to scan the objects, looking carefully at the readings. He began to organise the equipment and materials into piles. Some of the materials he began to fashion together, clearly by some logic and design. Spock took a seat and watched him. Was he perhaps an engineer of some description? He was clearly planning on fixing his ship himself. Jim worked with skill and care, and slowly the raw materials began to shape themselves into parts. 

As Jim worked, Spock thought it would be an ideal opportunity to strengthen his mental barrier. Jim’s emotions were too easily seeping and sometimes crashing through Spock’s protective shield against telepathic influence. Spock hypothesised that although Spock was skilled at maintaining his mental barrier against Vulcan and Romulite emotions, he needed to learn to maintain a barrier against Jim’s. It was a logical theory. It was well understood that Vulcan children needed to specifically practise with Romulite emotion, not just Vulcan. So it would make sense if Jim’s species required specific practice again. It was as if each species had its own wavelength, its own mental frequency. Jim’s mental frequency overlapped with that of Vulcans and Romulite’s but was also slightly different and so would require specific practise.

Spock stilled and closed his eyes, deliberately tuning into Jim’s mental frequency. Just now it consisted of gentle pulsating waves of warm contentment and a sense of purpose. Spock focused on the waves, tuning into them, understanding them so that he could strengthen his mental barrier in just the right spot and in just the right way. Spock carefully directed energy into his mental shield expanding it, strengthening it, noticing the waves settle and dull as he did so, until they were distant and removed. It took time. But Spock had time as Jim worked. So Spock continued with care, until his barrier was strengthened, expanded to cover mental frequencies that Spock had previously not known of.   
He tested the barrier and was satisfied. He opened his eyes and found Jim, work finished, watching him carefully. Jim smiled widely and Spock’s heart fluttered. Warmth. Clearly the barrier was not yet perfect. Kaidith. Spock would continue to work on it. It was, at least, an improvement. 

Jim had fashioned several parts out of the materials within the laboratory. Spock looked at them fascinated. Spock fetched a bag and helped Jim to pack them into the bag for the morning. Then he offered Jim more food. Jim ate more garesh fruit and several handfuls of nuts. Spock ate some garesh fruit too. The sun set as they ate together and night descended. 

Spock pointed to the drawing of the rising sun and then to the drawing of the ship, “Jim. Spock.” He said pointing in the direction of the ship.

Jim nodded, “Yes. Ah. Thank-you.”

Spock cleared the leftover food away and turned off the building’s cooling system. He fetched his telescope. 

Jim smiled wide when he saw it, “Yes! Ee she owl me hi ou me. Wa Ga goo de ii dei aye!” 

Spock nodded. Why did Jim persist in speaking when Spock could not understand? It was perplexing. He was, at once, brilliantly intelligent, clearly from a technological superior culture and yet quite illogical. Not even a Romulite child would behave in such a manner. 

Spock fetched two warm outer robes which they both put on. He led Jim onto the rooftop garden. Jim looked around curiously at the native plants. 

Spock pointed to the sky, “Jim?”

Jim nodded. He looked at the sky, a small crease between his eyes as he found his bearings. Then he pointed to a small, flicking star. 

Spock was awe-struck to think that this person standing with him came from a planet orbiting that tiny star, light years away, “fascinating,” he whispered.

He looked to Jim to see Jim’s eyes filled with warm light, his mouth curved in a smile. Spock held out the telescope and Jim took it, their fingers brushing momentarily. Spock opened the telescope stand and Jim positioned the telescope on the stand, adjusting it to ideally see his home world’s star. He looked through the telescope and got the position just right. Then he waved Spock in to look too. 

Spock gazed through the telescope, utterly fascinated, heart thumping as it had the first time he’d looked at the stars as a young boy, Jim’s hand still lightly touching his shoulder. The star was a small, twinkling white dot. Unremarkable. Except it was where Jim was from. Spock carefully committed the location to memory, noting its position relative to the other stars and constellations. 

As Spock stepped back, away from the telescope, Jim beamed at him.

Jim pointed to the star, “Sol,” he said.

“Sol,” Spock repeated.

Jim nodded and grinned. Jim made a fist with each hand and mimed his right circling his left. He shook his left as said, “Sol.”

Spock understood that Sol was Jim’s name for his sun.

Jim shook his right hand, “Earth.”

“Earth,” Spock repeated. 

“Yes,” Jim grinned, “mi hi me oo earth.”

Spock pointed to the ground beneath them, “Vulcan” he said.

“Vulcan,” Jim repeated.

Spock nodded, “yes.” 

They stood silently for a time looking at the stars. For Jim they represented home and for Spock something else entirely. The desert night air was cool and crisp. Spock became aware that Jim was shivering slightly, and holding the warm outer robe close. Interesting. It wasn’t that Jim preferred cooler temperatures but that he preferred a narrower range of temperature. Spock packed up the telescope and gestured for them both to return inside. He turned on the stations heating system, to ensure that the temperature stayed within the range Jim seemed to prefer. 

Spock showed Jim to the bedroom adjacent to his own, ensuring that the bed was made up with fresh bedding. 

Spock turned to leave. Jim had all he needed for the night. There was nothing more to be said.

“Thank-you, Spock,” Jim called out.

Spock turned around to see Jim’s smiling face, “Thank-you, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What’s Jim saying?**
> 
> “Jim du es no tt Le kee tu moo cha hee ka,” Jim said, “Ba ka hoop ee the kno ee aam a bi hot. Jim sii ti na lee thi ga kni ho oo be it to full. Oo kai ee kana doo tt no ew. In der st en ad.” 
> 
> “Jim does not like the heat,” Jim said, “But I hope you find me a bit hot. Jim certainly thinks you are beautiful. We cannot go to the ship now. I understand.”
> 
> Jim laughed wildly again. “Oo si cu ti. Tri sti mi ti fi thi cu ti s t est Lo ka elli ti ri ku secu mi.” 
> 
> Jim laughed wildly again. “You are too cute. Trust me to find the cutest local to rescue me.” 
> 
> He examined the microscope that Spock had used earlier to look at a sample of Jim’s own blood, grinning widely, “his a tor tor. Am zing a zing. Oo a si ti esti. Oo coo oo coo.”
> 
> He examined the microscope that Spock had used earlier to look at a sample of Jim’s own blood, grinning widely, “Just like in history books. Amazing. So you are a scientist. Of course.”
> 
> Jim smiled wide when he saw it, “Yes! Ee she owl me hi ou me. Wa Ga goo de ii dei aye!” 
> 
> Jim smiled wide when he saw it, “Yes! I can show you my home. What a good idea!” 
> 
> Yes,” Jim grinned, “mi hi me oo earth.”
> 
> Yes,” Jim grinned, “my home the earth.”


	6. Chapter 6

Spock woke early, as intended. He performed his morning ablutions efficiently and dressed for the day. Spock found Jim’s clothes in the machine, now fresh, dry and clean. He fetched a repair kit, and neatly stitched up the tear in the material that corresponded with Jim’s upper thigh wound. He went into Jim’s room to wake him but found him already awake. Spock handed him his clothes, now fresh, clean and mended. Jim would be more comfortable in them then in Spock’s misfitting robe. Indeed, Jim smiled wildly when he saw them and Spock felt a rush of warmth. Spock closed his eyes as he consciously expanded his mental barrier, ensuring that it covered the frequency of Jim’s emotions. The warmth subsided indicating that he was successful.

Spock opened his eyes to see Jim once again looking at him curiously, head tilted to one side. There was nothing more to be done or said so Spock left the room and began to prepare a variety of foods both for breakfast and to take with them. He filled water bottles, taking more for Jim than he would for a single Vulcan or Romulite (by a factor of 2). Spock could hear Jim in the first cleansing room, no doubt performing his own morning ablutions. 

Jim soon emerged, once again in his own attire. The gold shirt suited him well. His own colouring was golden-toned and his constant warmth of disposition made him seem lit up inside. 

Spock gestured towards the array of fruits, vegetables and prepared dishes on the table. Jim scanned each carefully with his device, looking at the readings. He then chose a cold dish that consisted of a number of vegetables and fruits chopped up and mixed in together with a sauce. Jim ate what seemed to be a reasonable amount so Spock concluded it was to his taste and included it in the food that he packed to take. 

They set off quickly after breakfast. It was still dark and cold and Jim shivered even under the warm over-robe Spock had lent him. Better to set out now in the cold than to brave the heat, however. The sun soon appeared on the horizon, its warmth and light spreading steadily throughout the land. By the time they were halfway they had both taken off their over robes, packing them into their bags. Jim’s body has started to produce the clear fluid again and it made his forehead glisten in the sunlight. Spock noted that this confirmed one of his hypotheses: it must serve a cooling function. 

Jim clearly did not have the same physical stamina as a Vulcan or a Romulite. Yet, he did not complain. And they progressed well enough. As the heat began to get oppressive, they passed the caves of the Sehalt. Spock saw a mother Sehalt playing with her cub and tapped Jim’s shoulder, pointing them out. Jim lit up with joy, baring his teeth in one of his wild smiles. Jim pointed to the Sehalts and pointed to his own mouth. 

Spock understood, “Sehalt”

“Sea-ha-la-t,” Jim repeated terribly and Spock nodded. 

Jim kept watching the Sehlats but Spock gestured for them to continue. The heat would soon be a real challenge for Jim. They were soon approaching Jim’s ship. At the sight of it, Jim smiled warmly and began to increase his pace. As they approached, Spock noticed the indentation in the ground. Of course, he remembered: the other ship. Spock wondered how he could ask Jim about it. 

Jim strode up to his own ship with enthusiasm, forcing Spock to leave his musings aside and follow. Jim smiled back to Spock as he opened the door and gestured for him to walk inside. It was not as unfamiliar as Spock had expected. Several chairs were clearly recognisable, as well as a control panel at the front and windows. Naturally, Spock had no inkling of how to fly the ship or the function of each component in the control panel. But it was all quite recognisable as the interior of a vehicle and hence, familiar. Jim turned on a cooling machine and closed the doors. The vehicle quickly cooled to what Spock had learned was Jim’s preferred temperature range. 

Jim smiled wildly at Spock, gesturing to the ship around him, gauging Spock’s reaction. Spock examined the ship carefully, beginning by looking over the control panels at the front. Jim looked on proudly, like a mother presenting her newborn to her house. When Spock had finished examining the control panel at the front, he examined the chairs, and found a machine at the side of the ship. 

Jim bounced forward and said to the machine, ‘um… sa la la de san de we cht.’

Matter instantly appeared inside the machine, out of thin air, out of nothing. What wonder was this? 

Jim took it out and showed it to Spock. Spock examined it carefully. It appeared to be some kind of food, sitting on a flat surface not unlike a plate. The inside, in particular, clearly consisted of a variety of fresh vegetable matter. Spock sniffed it.

Jim laughed wildly, his loud barking noise. He took a piece from the plate took a bite. He chewed it and swallowed saying, “si ee ti i goo de.”

Spock picked up a piece and bit it chewing carefully. The fresh vegetable matter was tasty and familiar enough. Different, but similar enough to Vulcan vegetables to be recognisable. Spock could acquire a taste for them. The material in which the vegetables were encased was quite strange. Spock wondered what it could have been made of. It stuck to the roof of Spock’s mouth in a rather unpleasant way. Spock finished chewing. 

Jim watched him carefully the whole time. When Spock was finished Jim said, “li ke?”

Spock understood what Jim must have been asking and was glad to learn a new word. He pointed to the vegetable filling, “Yes like,” he said, then he pointed to the material in which the filling was encased, “no like”. 

Jim laughed. He pointed to the vegetable filling, “Jim no like,” he pointed to the material in which the filing was encased, “Jim yes like.”

Jim paused and pointed to the vegetable filling again, he took a piece and ate it pulling a face. Then he flexed his arm muscles.

Spock understood. Jim was conveying that, although he did not enjoy eating the vegetable matter, he recognised that it was healthy for his body. Just like Romulites and Vulcans. Perhaps the material in which the fresh vegetables was encased, was there to make it more palatable to Jim and to others of his species. If so, it was a sensible innovation.   
Jim took the plate off of Spock and put it to one side. He gestured for Spock to come to the front of the ship and to sit beside him in the seats at the control panel. Jim began to press different buttons, watching the read-outs that began to appear on various screens. Spock hypothesised that he was running diagnostics on the ship. Jim frowned, deep in concentration. As Spock watched him, he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. Spock’s mental barrier was obviously still insufficient. 

While Jim worked on the diagnostics, Spock took the time to carefully adjust it, expanding gently to fully cover Jim’s mental frequencies and strengthening that aspect of the barrier with additional mental energy. Spock did this carefully, with eyes half-hooded, so he could remain aware of his surroundings including Jim. He was able to strengthen the barrier at least somewhat before Jim stood up and beckoned for Spock to follow him. Jim took the parts that he had fashioned in the station’s laboratory out of the bags. He took a box from a cupboard and added the parts into the box. The box contained many strange looking devices, as well as devices that resembled Vulcan tools. Jim walked outside, again beckoning Spock to follow, to the same spot on the ship where Spock had first seen him. The ship’s panel was still open. Spock had not thought to close it the day before. Unfortunately, that meant that sand had gotten in. Jim did not appear surprised to find this. He seemed prepared for it. 

Jim searched inside his box for a particular tool. The tool was rather like a miniature psetheuesh, it produced a stream of air, not to dry a body as the psetheuesh did, but to clean the sand out of the inner workings of the ship. Jim cleaned the ship’s inner workings out slowly and methodically, taking pieces out and cleaning them individually as he went. After he had cleaned each piece he sprayed it with a clear spray. He passed pieces to Spock as needed and Spock assisted, watching quietly. As it became clear to Spock that this would take some time, Spock went inside and fetched the sunshade from within this bag. He set it up to provide cover for both Jim and himself as they continued working.  
“Thank-you, Spock,” Jim smiled. 

The sun continued to rise in the sky, the heat baking down upon them both, even with the sunshade. When Jim had finally finished cleaning the sand out of the interior of the machine, his face was glistening with the clear fluids. 

Jim turned to Spock, “Fal. Hot.”

“Yes,” Spock replied. 

Jim sealed up the ship and pointed to the door. They returned inside, Jim sighing as they entered the cool interior of the ship. 

Spock fetched the food that he had brought from the station. Jim ate some and also finished off the salad sandwich. Jim ordered the machine to produce water and drank several glasses of it. After they had finished eating, Jim returned to running diagnostics and Spock sat beside him, eyes hooded, carefully adjusting the strength of his mental barrier. There remained a lingering emotional warmth radiating from Jim. Perhaps it was a feature unique to Jim’s species? A protective mechanism whereby they projected a golden aura of warmth to those around them? If that was the case, then it was not, in fact, a sign that Spock’s shield was not yet strong enough in regards to Jim. It might not be a mental frequency per se, but a whole other mechanism. Spock’s musings were cut short, as Jim gestured for him to once again, follow him outside.

The sun had begun to lower again, and the oppressive heat hence to subside. Jim opened the panel and began to adjust the inner workings, using the parts he’d made from the station’s laboratory and his tools. He often signalled for Spock to hold something in place as he worked and Spock did so gladly. Spock watched carefully, attempting to glean the ship’s inner workings. He recognised many of the laws of physics that he was familiar with at play. He even recognised some theoretical and speculative work, including that of T’menna. But without a common language it was difficult to fully comprehend or to be certain of the accuracy of his insights. Still, it was fascinating.

Time seemed to pass quickly and soon the heat of the day was truly subsiding as the chilly desert night approached. Jim packed away his tools and closed the ship’s panel. Spock pointed back the way they came towards the station. Jim shook his head and pointed to his ship. Well, Spock considered, it was logical for them to stay in the ship for the night. It would maximise efficiency if they did not have to contend with the journey back and forth. 

Stepping back into the ship and sealing the doors, Jim pressed some buttons and two simple beds appeared at the back of the ship. Jim gestured towards them. 

Spock nodded, “yes.” 

Jim pressed another series of buttons and a small held hand device appeared, connected to the wall via a tube. A platform also appeared in the floor of the ship. Jim stepped onto the platform fully clothed and pressed another button. The held hand device began to make a low-pitched pulsing noise as Jim waved it over his body. Jim’s skin and clothes became clean wherever he waved the device, any dirt or grime either simply disappearing or falling onto the platform where it was swept away by yet more pulses. It was a most ingenious system. Ideal for water conservation. 

When finished, Jim stepped off the platform and gestured for Spock to have a turn. Spock stepped up onto the platform and waved the device over his own body. The pulses were a strange sensation. But Spock could quickly see the effects. When Spock was clean, Jim pressed another series of buttons and the hand held device and platform disappeared.   
Jim approached the machine that he had used to obtain food before. He paused in front of it, thinking. Eventually he said, “ga da na sa la la de no dri si ne nge.” 

A bowl of various fresh vegetables chopped and mixed materialised. Spock recognised some of the vegetables from the vegetable filling earlier. 

Jim handed it to Spock, “Spock? Yes?”

Spock nodded, “Yes.”

Jim beamed warmly and Spock’s heart temporarily sped up. 

Jim turned to the machine, again frowning, “ve ga ta ba li ba ra gu er”

Jim’s food looked similar to what he had ordered before, vegetable filling of some kind encased in some other kind of foodstuff with which Spock was not familiar. 

Spock’s meal came with an implement for eating not entirely unlike a Vulcan fork. Spock carefully unwrapped it and used it to eat his meal. The new flavours were strange, but quite pleasant. Jim ate his meal with his hands, smiling at Spock as he chewed his food. Jim ate quickly. He watched Spock as he carefully continued with his meal. When Spock was done, Jim disposed of the plates, putting them into a compartment in the wall near the machine that made the food. Spock hypothesised that they would be cleaned.   
Spock gestured to indicate that he would like a writing implement. 

Jim nodded and smiled. He handed over a hand held device with a large screen, showing Spock how he could write directly onto the screen with his finger. Spock nodded. He drew a simple picture of the sun rising and setting. Then he pointed to Jim and mimed sitting in the chair at the control panel. He drew another simple picture of Jim’s ship flying away from the surface of Vulcan and into the stars. 

Jim nodded in understanding. He drew a quick drawing depicting a ship landing on a planet. Then he drew three marks. Then he scrolled back to the picture Spock had drawn of Jim leaving saying, “Ee tha ink ta wi ell ta ka an ooo tha de aa too to fi xx th sh ee pa. Ee ha vi to lei vee on si I ha vee fi xx ed it.” 

Spock nodded, “yes”. He understood Jim’s point though not, of course his words. He still could not fathom why Jim persisted in speaking when he could not be understood.  
Spock drew another picture, this time of two ships landing. Jim’s eyes widened. 

Spock drew a stick figure beside the second ship and pointed to it saying, “Jim.” Then he pointed to the first ship.

Jim sighed and thought for awhile. Eventually, he took the hand held device, and pressing some buttons brought up an image of a green humanoid form. He pointed to the green alien and said, “Orion.”

He pointed to the first ship, “Orion,” 

“Orion,” Spock repeated.

Jim nodded and thought again. This time he brought up a number of images: a volcano, a fire devastating a forest of strange trees, and an animal with sharp teeth growling menacingly. Jim pointed to the images and said, “dan-ger”

“Danger,” Spock repeated.

Jim nodded and brought up another series of images: a serene mountain scene, a thriving forest and a harmless looking animal sleeping peacefully. Jim pointed to the images and said, “safe.”

“Safe,” Spock repeated. 

Jim watched Spock carefully.

Spock nodded and said, “yes.” To show he understood, he took the device and drew a quick drawing of a Le-matya with teeth barred, “danger” and then a baby Sehalt, “safe”.   
Jim smiled a tight smile and nodded. He pointed to himself, “safe.”

Then he brought up the picture of the green humanoid again, “Orion danger.” 

Spock nodded, “yes. Orion danger.”

“Spock Orion no,” Jim said.

“Spock Orion no,” Spock repeated.

Tension seemed to melt away from Jim at this. He nodded, “yes,” and smiled his wild smile, warm and inviting, teeth bared. Spock’s heart sped up. 

Jim yawned and pointed to the beds. Spock nodded. They were small practical beds one attached to each side of the ship. Jim pointed to one, as if asking if he could take it and Spock nodded. Jim climbed up into the bed. Spock found himself a good place to sit crosse legged for his evening meditation. Jim looked on at him curiously from his bed. Then he smiled and dimmed the lights. As Spock performed his evening meditation, he could hear Jim’s breathing deepen and lengthen, as he drifted off to sleep. Meditation complete, Spock climbed into own his bed. 

He turned to face Jim. As he watched him peacefully sleeping, chest rising and falling with each breath, his eyes grew heavy and he joined him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What’s Jim saying?**
> 
> Jim bounced forward and said to the machine, ‘um… sa la la de san de we cht.’  
> Jim bounced forward and said to the machine, ‘um… salad sandwich.’
> 
> He chewed it and swallowed saying, “si ee ti i goo de”  
> He chewed it and swallowed saying, “see it is good”
> 
> When Spock was finished Jim said, “li i ki ee?”  
> When Spock was finished Jim said, “like?”
> 
> Eventually he said, “ga da na sa la la de no dri si ne nge.”   
> Eventually he said, “garden salad no dressing.” 
> 
> Jim turned to the machine, again frowning, “ve ga ta ba li ba ra gu er”  
> Jim turned to the machine, again frowning, “vegetable burger” 
> 
> Then he scrolled back to the picture Spock had drawn of Jim leaving saying, “Ee tha ink ta wi ell ta ka an ooo tha de aa too to fi xx th sh ee pa. Ee ha vi to lei vee on si I ha vee fi xx ed it.”  
> Then he scrolled back to the picture Spock had drawn of Jim leaving saying, “I think it will take an another day or two to fix the ship. I have to leave as soon as I have fixed it.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Spock woke Jim was still asleep. Spock performed his morning ablutions and morning meditation quietly so as not to wake Jim at what might be an inordinately early hour for him. Spock had no notion of Jim’s sleep needs. As he went about his morning routine Spock found himself still feeling a persistent feeling of warmth radiating from Jim, even as Jim continued to sleep. 

Spock concluded that his speculations had merit: Jim’s species must project a kind of emotional warmth to others as a survival mechanism. That would explain why the feeling persisted even though Spock was confident that his mental barrier was now fully in place. Spock looked at the sleeping Jim. He wondered if all members of his species seemed lit up inside as Jim did.   
Jim stirred and opened his eyes, looking at Spock sleepily. He smiled widely, “wa ch ni ga mi si lee ip hu ah?” 

Spock blinked. Why did Jim persist in talking to Spock when Spock was incapable of understanding? It was most illogical. 

Jim sat up and cocked his head to one side, “wa ta ar ya oo tha in ka in wa in ya oo loo ka a ta mi li ka tha at?”

Spock blinked again. 

Jim got out of bed, stretching, his slept-in shirt riding up as he did so, “Ya oo ar ra so ma ki na da oo fa med a ta shun pr ac ta shun a. Ie ha va wo re ka da ou ta tha ta ma cha. A na da I sus pe ca ta ya oo at ra qa I ya bri ill I an ta.”

Spock’s eyes were drawn to the newly created space between Jim’s pants and his shirt where Jim’s skin peaked through. 

Jim followed Spock’s gaze and laughed. Spock hastily turned away. He had no wish to invade Jim’s privacy. 

Jim was quickly at Spock’s side, “no, no, Spock. I aa im so ra re,” he gently took Spock’s head in his hands and turned it so Spock was facing Jim. At the physical touch, Jim’s emotions broke through Spock’s mental barrier and Spock’s heart began to hammer at the mix of warmth and guilt, with a bizarre undercurrent of excitement. With Spock facing Jim, Jim took his hands from Spock’s face and lifted his own shirt to expose his belly. “Spock, yes,” he said as he pointed from Spock’s eyes towards himself, “look. Spock look yes.” 

Spock’s heart hammered and his mouth felt dry. He closed his eyes for a moment to deliberately slow his heart rate and to stop a green blush from spreading across his cheeks. Control regained he opened his eyes to see Jim watching him carefully. Jim was taking great pains to show that Spock had not invaded his privacy after all, that whatever Jim did in Spock’s presence, Spock was free to look at. In doing so he had also taught Spock a new word: look. 

“Spock look Jim. Jim yes.” Spock answered to show he understood. Spock had to pause, again closing his eyes to slow his heart rate and prevent a warm green blush. Spock concluded that Jim’s buzzing excitement, transferred to Spock through touch, must still be affecting him.

When Spock opened his eyes, Jim was still standing close, so close. Spock could feel the emotional warmth radiating from him like a sun, like a miniature star. The star-man from the stars Spock found himself thinking most illogically. Time seemed to slow down and the air was filled with a sense of anticipation. Then Jim stepped back and coughed, and Spock regained himself.   
Jim ordered a number of dishes from the machine and placed the food out before himself and Spock. He gestured to show that Spock could try anything he liked. 

Jim himself ate some kind of white and yellow food stuff wrapped in an encasing that Spock could not identify. It was similar to the encasing yesterday but flatter and it was wrapped around the yellow and white food stuff like a wrap around an infant. Spock tried several of the foods, eventually settling on a bowl of brightly covered fruits with a rich and thick white sauce. Spock enjoyed the red fruit in particular. 

When they were finished their meal, they resumed working on fixing Jim’s ship. Jim worked hard tinkering with the inner workings of the ship while Spock stood close by, helping as he could and observing all. When the sun had risen high in the sky, they escaped the oppressive heat, by returning to the ship. They ate some more and Jim did what he could from inside: running diagnostics and frowning over the results as Spock looked on. As the sun began to lower in the sky they once again braved the heat, tinkering again with the ship’s inner workings. Though it was only the second day it already felt like a familiar routine to Spock. 

As the sun slid down the horizon, desert heat giving away to the cool desert night, Jim packed away his tools and closed the panel. Just as the panel clicked shut the screeching yowl of a Sehlat filled the air. Jim dropped his tools and grabbed a hold of Spock protectively, as if to push him inside the ship if the threat became immediately apparent. Spock felt a sudden rush of Jim’s emotions at the contact: fear, protectiveness and an underlying thrill. 

“Sehlat,” Spock said.

Jim nodded to show he understood but he continued to hold onto Spock.

The sehlat yowled again, a piercing distressed cry. Spock knew that for a sehlat to cry like that they must be injured or sick. 

Spock closed his eyes and lowered his mental shield, just at the frequency where he knew the sehlat’s mental capabilities moved. He carefully tuned into its frequency. The knowledge he could gain at such a distance was limited. But by lowering his shield he confirmed that the sehlat was close by, injured and felt no fear beyond distress about its injuries. If it was injured by another predator it was likely that the immediate danger had passed. 

Spock opened his eyes to see Jim, still so very close, still touching Spock, watching him carefully. 

Spock gestured in the direction of the sehlat and they moved quickly towards it. It was indeed, close by. They reached it in fifty-two steps. It was a young female. One of her front paws was badly injured, a puddle of green pooling on the rusty red sand around it. As Spock and Jim approached she yowled again, trying to stand in a defensive posture ready to protect herself from further attack. But her leg gave way and she collapsed helpless. Spock crouched down low, deliberately radiating calm towards the sehlat. He approached slowly and she let him reach to her head with two fingers, establishing full telepathic contact. 

Spock worked quickly, slowing her heart rate and encouraging her blood to clot. He calmed her, encouraging her body to release endorphins to help with the pain. Gently, he nudged at her mind to see if she could show him a memory to explain the injury. Spock was surprised when she showed him a memory of an encounter with a le-matya. There had not been a confirmed sighting of a le-matya so close to ShiKahr in twenty-one years. 

When Spock shifted his fingers, moving away from telepathic contact, he saw Jim in the final stages of tying a piece of golden cloth torn from his shirt around the sehlat’s paw as a bandage. Jim then took out his scanning device and moved it over the sehlat, looking carefully at the readings. He adjusted the settings and moved it over the sehlat’s foot repeatedly. Every so often he would look at the device, adjust the settings and continue. Thanks to Spock’s previous telepathic connection with the sehlat, the sehlat was calm as Jim worked. 

Eventually, Jim gently pulled the bandage aside. Spock was amazed to see that the wound had closed and a scar had formed, protecting the wound from infection. It was still in the early stages of healing, but the Sehlat could now safely return to her group. This was what had happened with Jim’s own wounds, Spock realised. Jim’s species was not especially fast at healing. Rather, they had access to technology to speed up the healing process. And it was emitted by that device somehow. Spock wondered what the mechanism of effect could possibly be.   
Spock carefully placed his fingers back on the sehlat’s head. He sent her a visual image of her home and tried to bring to mind a desire to return there. The sehlat stood, and found that her wounded paw could now bear her weight. She looked at Jim and Spock, her eyes deep and wide. Then she turned and began to head for home. As she padded over the red sand dunes, she turned and looked back one last time before disappearing into the desert. 

Jim sighed loudly. They stood and walked back to the ship in silence, picking up the discarded tools and returning into the warmth inside. Jim stripped off his torn shirt, taking a new one from one of the cupboards. Pulling the fresh shirt on, he again ordered several dishes from the machine and they each ate what they liked. Spock quietly pondered the advanced medical technology that he had witnessed as he ate. If that was their first aid, what other medical wonders could a trained physician of Jim’s species perform? 

Jim cleared the leftover food and plates away. He snapped Spock out of his quiet thoughts by sitting next to him, “Spock?”

“Jim?” 

Jim smiled a soft gentle smile, almost Romulite in its magnitude. 

He took Spock’s right hand. Spock was immediately flooded with a rush of Jim’s emotions—warmth, nervousness, curiosity—as well as his own reaction to so intimate a gesture. But Jim did not know it was intimate Spock reminded himself. He closed his eyes a moment, deliberately regaining control and slowing his galloping heart. Jim did not move. He patiently waited. When Spock’s eyes reopened Jim moved Spock’s fingers so that his first two fingers were pointing and the others curled. He shifted Spock’s hand and held his fingers to his own temple.

Instantly, Spock knew what Jim was asking for. 

“Yes,” Jim said, making his consent clear, “Yes.” 

Spock rapidly calculated the ethics of the situation. He was confident that Jim had accurately deduced a Vulcan’s telepathic abilities and was clearly consenting to a full mind meld. Due to Spock’s use of an emergency partial mind meld in order to save Jim’s life Spock had no doubts that he could perform a full meld with Jim without risk to either of them. The precept of protecting privacy was satisfied and there was no risk of harm. Further, it would greatly improve their ability to communicate. There would remain a language barrier—even when spoken mentally a word is a word—but they could communicate telepathically as Spock had done with the sehlat through visual imagery and the sharing of memories. 

Spock nodded, “yes”

Jim smiled widely and gently pressed Spock’s fingertips into his temple. 

Spock closed his eyes to concentrate on initiating a full mind meld. A connection opened easily and Spock found himself in full contact with the dynamic luminosity of Jim’s mind. He was overcome by Jim’s rapidly shifting feelings: warmth, joy, wonder. Vulcan and Romulite feelings were like a lake vast and deep yes, but also still. In contrast, Jim’s feelings were like a fast-moving river: dynamic and ever flowing. It was fascinating. 

And then came the words, Jim’s mental voice, “Spock! Spock! Wi ca na ju sa ta com mi mi ca ta ta no wa hu! Wi ee di de oo no ta do oo th sa to ba gi in wi tha? Ta ha dri va in mi ca ta zee. I a ma oo st to a oo no va sa ra ill ta ta an sa la ta oo see. Spock?” 

Jim may have thought that the meld would overcome their language barrier, Spock reasoned. Spock carefully kept his own mental voice behind a mental shield to protect their meld from becoming overwhelmed. Spock answered, “No Jim. We still speak different languages,” knowing that Jim would not understand and that would be the answer. 

“Oo ha fo fu ka sa ke!” Jim’s mental voice chimed in as waves of anger and frustration pulsed around them both.

Just as rapidly as the anger arose it was gone again, warmth and wonder still flowing. Jim’s mental voice continued but Spock reasoned that Jim now understood that Spock could not understand him. It was no longer an attempt to communicate. It was simply Jim’s mental voice. Being able to still one’s own mental voice is a meditative skill requiring many years of practice. Jim could not be expected to have mastered it. Spock carefully placed Jim’s mental voice behind a shield, so it would not interfere in the meld. 

Then he showed Jim what the meld could do by recalling and sharing a simple image of ShiKahr. He recalled his usual morning journey to the Vulcan Science Academy, walking through the streets and travelling on the ashreth. He could feel Jim’s warmth and joy in response. He nudged at Jim mentally and Jim showed him a memory of walking through streets on a strange planet. Spock drank the memory in, carefully storing every detail for later: the brilliant blue sky, the sun white and bright and the flora lush and green. “Earth?” Spock asked, lowering the shield to hear Jim’s mental voice reply.

“Yes,” Jim said, “Earth. Home.”

Spock grasped the meaning of the new word and shared a memory of his house in ShiKahr. 

“Home” Spock replied. 

He felt Jim’s genuine interest, curiosity and sense of wonder bubble forth as he continued to show Jim where his house was positioned in ShiKahr, what it looked like when approached from the street after a long day at the Vulcan Science Academy, as well as the lay out inside. How strange and wondrous that a being from a civilisation so advanced relative to that on Vulcan could be interested in such minutiae of Spock’s world. 

“Home” Spock nudged Jim’s mind, hoping that he would take the hint to show his actual dwelling on Earth. Spock felt amusement and laughter bubble forth.

Jim showed Spock the mental image of a spaceship: enormous, silver and sleek. The ship consisted of a large silver disc with three protrusions, one below the disc and two at the side. Were the two at the side engines of some kind? It looked large enough to hold many people. Nothing like the small ship that Jim was using now. A kind of city zooming through space. Spock felt Jim’s emotions wash over him: a sense of longing, hope, a sense of destiny and also a rising sense of excitement, of anticipation. From the poignant mix of Jim’s emotions, Spock concluded that this wondrous spaceship was not necessarily Jim’s abode yet. But it would be, perhaps very soon. And already, to Jim, it was his true home. 

Spock gently directed Jim’s thoughts by projecting his imagination of the space-ship flying through space. Jim’s mind rippled with thrilling excitement and he quickly satisfied Spock’s request. Spock saw, through Jim’s memories, images of the great silver ship and other space-ships leaving some kind of gigantic space-port and disappearing into the blackness of space. Just as Spock was adjusting to that wonder Jim shared memories of space travel: how it felt to be aboard a ship travelling through space. Jim showed him memory after cherished memory. From inside the ship, looking out the window, Spock saw the stars instantly blur and shift, as the ship darted forward. Spock’s heart thudded in his chest. What he was seeing was consistent with T’menna’s predictions. Spock wished that he had a common language to discuss T’menna’s work with Jim. Or simply more time to work through the language barrier. Kaidith. He must make the most of the wonders that he was being shown.

Jim began to show Spock not just travel but destinations, other worlds. Through Jim’s eyes he saw a strange cold world with blue-skinned aliens with antennae, beings with what looked to Spock like strangely distorted faces, large wise notes and tusks, aliens with ridges covering their high foreheads, and so much more. So many worlds, so many aliens. Spock could scarcely believe it was all out there. 

Spock absorbed it all, feasting on the delights that Jim laid out for him. Jim took equal delight in sharing. Eventually, exhaustion crept into the meld, exhaustion of Jim and Spock both. But particularly Jim. Regretfully, Spock drew the meld to a close. 

Taking his fingers away from Jim’s temple, Spock reeled at the shock of being separated again from a mind so dynamic and wondrous. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain control, taking slow steadying breaths. 

When he opened his eyes Jim was looking at him, his eyes wet with tears, and a tired but happy smile on his face, “Thank-you, Spock. Jim like.”

“Spock like,” Spock answered pausing to control a green blush that illogically threatened to overcome him at this admission. 

“Yes,” Jim smiled. Jim stepped back and began to ready himself for bed. 

Spock drank some water and found a comfortable spot to sit and perform his evening meditation. He had much to organise and reflect upon. Try though he did to concentrate, he could not help. It to notice when Jim’s breathing deepened indicating that he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Jim saying? 
> 
> He smiled widely, “wa ch ni ga mi si lee ip hu ah?”   
> He smiled widely, “watching me sleep, huh?” 
> 
> Jim sat up and cocked his head to one side, “wa ta ar ya oo tha in ka in wa in ya oo loo ka a ta mi li ka tha at?”  
> Jim sat up and cocked his head to one side, “what are you thinking when you look at me like that?” 
> 
> Jim got out of bed, stretching, “Ya oo ar ra so ma ki na da oo fa med a ta shun pr ac ta shun a. Ie ha va wo re ka da ou ta tha ta ma cha. A na da I sus pe ca ta ya oo at ra qa I ya bri ill I an ta.”   
> Jim got out of bed, stretching, “you are some kind of meditation practitioner. I have worked out that much. And I suspect that you are quite brilliant.” 
> 
> Jim was quickly at Spock’s side, “no, no, Spock. I aa im so ra re,” he gently took Spock’s head in his hands and turned it so Spock was facing Jim  
> Jim was quickly at Spock’s side, “no, no, Spock. I am sorry,” he gently took Spock’s head in his hands and turned it so Spock was facing Jim 
> 
> And then came the words, Jim’s mental voice, “Spock! Spock! Wi ca na ju sa ta com mi mi ca ta ta no wa hu! Wi ee di de oo no ta do oo th sa to ba gi in wi tha? Ta ha dri va in mi ca ta zee. I a ma oo st to a oo no va sa ra ill ta ta an sa la ta oo see. Spock?”  
>  And then came the words, Jim’s mental voice, “Spock! Spock! We can just communicate now huh! Why didn’t you do this to begin with? It has been driving me crazy. I am used to a universal translator you see. Spock?”
> 
> “Oo ha fo fu ka sa ke!” Jim’s mental voice chimed in as waves of anger and frustration pulsed around them both.  
> “Oh for fuck’s sake!” Jim’s mental voice chimed in as waves of anger and frustration pulsed around them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Spock woke with a kind of malaise already settled on him. He calculated that it was 96.7% likely that Jim would finish the repairs on his ship today. He was already anticipating the departure of his star-man. Illogical. For now, Jim was still present and he should, logically, capitalise on that fact while he could still do so. There was no benefit in focusing on future events that had not yet occurred. Further, the time Spock had spent with Jim already was a remarkable occurrence. A precious gift to be treasured. 

Spock performed his morning meditation carefully, taking succour in logic and preparing his mind for the day ahead. When he had finished the malaise had disappeared and he was open to the gifts the day would bring. When he opened his eyes, meditation complete, Jim was already awake. Jim was watching Spock sleepily from his bed, a warm smile playing about his lips. Jim stepped out of bed and yawned, stretching his arms. As it had done yesterday, Jim’s shirt rode up revealing a patch of bare skin between pants and shirt. 

Spock found his gaze, once again, drawn to that patch. This time Jim did not laugh. He simply smiled, all warmth and welcome. Spock swallowed heavily.

Jim ordered them a variety of breakfast foods and they ate in comfortable and warm silence. Following breakfast they went outside to continue working on the ship. They made good progress in the morning. Spock raised his expectation of Jim’s imminent departure to 99.7%. As the sun rose in the desert sky, they adjourned inside for lunch. Jim ate the same dish he had first shown Spock and Spock ate a bowl full of vegetables from Jim’s planet. To think, considered Spock, he had now eaten food from an alien planet. No other Vulcan or Romulite could claim the wondrous experiences he had had in the past four days. 

After lunch, and giving the sun the chance to lower slightly cooling the air, they returned outside. They were not outside for long, tinkering with the ship’s internal workings, before Jim closed the panel back up and gestured for Spock to follow him inside. Jim sat at the front of the ship, pushing various buttons, no doubt running diagnostics. For the first time the ship hummed and sung in response. The ship was fixed. Jim smiled, leaning back in the seat, and looking across to Spock. 

Spock gestured with his hand to show a ship rising high into the sky and leaving. 

Jim nodded, “yes.” He smiled, but there was something strange about the smile, something different from Jim’s usual expression. 

Spock let down his mental barrier a fraction and was hit with a wave of devastating sadness that mirrored his own reaction. Jim didn’t want to leave him. Spock could not fathom why such a being would regret the absence of Spock’s company but there it was. He did regret it, deeply. Yet, he clearly had to leave. He had a life. A star ship waiting for him. 

Kaidith. 

Spock began to silently gather his things. 

He felt Jim approach, “Spock?”

Spock looked up. 

“Thank-you.”

Spock straightened, “Thank-you, Jim.”

Spock continued to pack his bags and Jim watched, sighing and shaking his head. 

Spock stood, bags packed and ready to go. 

“No,” Jim said, “Spock…” 

Jim took Spock’s hand and Spock shivered at the intimacy as Jim manipulated his fingers so that the first two were held straight and the rest curled. Jim pressed the fingers to his own temple. “Yes...” he said.

Spock nodded and initiated a full meld, falling into the warm embrace of Jim’s mind. Spock carefully put their mental voices behind shields, barriers down just slightly so that if Jim were to try to intentionally communicate with words Spock would be able to hear him. 

Jim’s feelings flooded him. There was a sense of relief that his ship was fixed. An excitement to go to his star ship, his new home. Yet, there was also a deep sadness and regret. Gently, Jim showed Spock the deep sense of regard he had for him. Wordlessly, through feelings and impressions alone, Spock could feel that Jim recognised a potentially important relationship between them. A possibility of deep connection. The kind of connection that could profoundly change them both for the better. But one that they regretfully, could not explore any further. 

Spock opened himself up in turn, showing his own deep regard, his own feeling of a profound connection. He felt Jim’s happiness bubble forth in response. 

Jim showed Spock an image of himself flying through the stars on his star ship alongside an image of Spock on Vulcan. Jim showed them getting older, still apart. Then he showed an image of Jim’s star ship, massive, silver and sleek, coming to Vulcan. Of Jim walking the streets of ShiKahr and finding Spock’s house. 

“Yes,” Spock found himself saying through the meld.

“Yes,” Jim replied, “Jim like. Spock like. Yes. No. Yes. No.”

Spock understood what Jim was trying to convey. Jim wanted to come back and see Spock again and it was possible. But not certain. And Jim didn’t have the power to make it certain. But, with Spock’s consent, he would try. 

“Yes. No. Spock like.” Spock replied to show he understood. 

Jim showed the image of a small metal object, a tiny circle, a disc. Jim showed himself attaching it to Spock’s tashor. Then Jim showed himself on the star ship, pointing at screens. Jim showed himself appearing, as the strange foods had done in the machine, out of nothingness and at Spock’s side. Spock understood. The metal device would allow Jim to easily locate Spock and to visit him if it was ever possible. 

“Spock like,” Spock answered.

Jim’s replied with warmth and joy. 

It seemed that they had said all they could say. Spock delayed a moment longer, simply enjoying the feeling of Jim’s mind, before he ended the meld. Opening his eyes, Jim smiled sadly at him. 

Jim produced a small metal disc exactly like the image. He carefully attached it to Spock’s tashor. Spock nodded. He would keep it with him always. Jim walked with Spock as he left the ship. Together they walked some distance, finding a spot where Spock could safely stand as Jim departed. 

Jim looked to Spock, to his ship and back to Spock again. The air was already beginning to cool in anticipation of the desert night. 

“Thank-you,” Jim repeated and Spock had the sense that he wanted to say so much more. But they didn’t have the words. 

Suddenly, Jim grabbed Spock’s arms and pulled him close, pressing Spock’s lips to his own. Spock did not know what to make of such a bizarre gesture. Was it a way of saying goodbye in Jim’s species, to have contact mouth to mouth? A way of showing regard and respect? It was undeniably strange. A bizarre sensation. And yet, Spock found himself enjoying it. He found he wanted to be close to Jim in any way that Jim preferred. With Jim’s breath so close, his mind hovered close too and Spock was overwhelmed by a heady mix of warmth, regard, excitement and regret as their lips pressed together. 

Jim pulled away, giving Spock one last long look. Then he nodded and turned, walking back to his ship with a determined gait. Spock watched the golden figure, his star-man walk away. Jim looked back one last time before boarding the ship and closing the door.

Suddenly, it occurred to Spock that there was another explanation for the persistent warm feeling that seemed to radiate from Jim: perhaps it was Spock’s own reaction to Jim, his own regard for him. It was plausible. And Spock might never have the opportunity to test the hypothesis. 

Jim’s ship rose steadily into the sky, burnt orange with the setting sun, until it reached a good height, well clear of the ground. It hovered there a while, a dot of silver against a slowly darkening sky, like the first star of the night. Then, with a sudden ferocity, it zoomed off in a blur of light and was gone. Spock estimated it was already far away, approaching the edge of Vulcan’s star system. Spock did not have the necessary data to perform the exact calculations. But T’menna’s work gave him a sense of the possibilities, of the potential scale of it. It was likely that Jim would leave the Vulcan star system very quickly indeed. The great distance yawned between them. 

Spock touched the metal disc on his tashor. What a remarkable time the past four days had been. A wonder Spock never predicted, could have never predicted. A wonder to be treasured, always. 

Spock picked up his bags and began the long trek back to the station: a solitary figure making slow progress across the red dunes as the night darkened and stars dotted the desert sky. Spock had never been more alone in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

When Spock woke he knew immediately that he was in need of meditation. He would need to devote a full day to the task. Perhaps multiple days. He had not experienced such a strong need for meditation in all his adult life. Kaidith. He would take refuge in Cthia. 

Spock turned to logic for succour. He examined each memory from the past four days carefully in his mind, finding each to be a wondrous and precious gift, even as each was associated with a deep grief now that Jim was gone. He allowed himself to be slowly bent to the logic of his situation: he had experienced an unexpected and wondrous happening. And here he was, no worse off for the experience. Even if he never saw Jim again. 

Spock mediated with care, allowing himself time to come to terms with the logic of the universe. Slowly, very slowly, he began to find a familiar peace beyond and within his current welling of grief. 

When he finally brought his meditation to an end he found his legs stiff and sore and his room quite dark. It was night. He had, indeed, mediated all day.   
Spock stretched his tired limbs and turned on the lights. He heard a noise. Jim! His mind illogically supplied. 

Spock took several deep breaths as the noise continued: the sound of someone in the station’s kitchen. It was not Jim. He would not return so soon. It must be a fellow scientist from the Vulcan Science Academy. When Spock found himself sufficiently in control he exited his room to make his or her acquaintance. 

He found him in the kitchen, preparing a meal. When he saw Spock he paused and held up the ta-al, “Live long and prosper.”

Spock held up the ta-al in return, “Peace and long life.”

The stranger nodded, “My name is Patok. I will be collecting data on desert weather patterns on behalf of Solis for the next two days.”

“My name is Spock,” Spock replied, “I am on sabbatical studying the wild Sehlat colony.”

“Interesting,” Patok replied with a single eyebrow raised, “Are you satisfied with your data to date?”

“Most satisfied,” Spock said, “I believe the results will prove most fascinating.”

“Indeed,” Patok said, “I have made Plomeek soup. Will you join me?” 

Spock nodded, “I will. That is generous of you.”

As this was their first meeting they were careful to observe tradition. Patok served a small ladleful of soup into each bowl. They both sat at the table and are in silence, carefully smelling and tasting the dish, appreciating the flavours and the effort that had gone into making it. When they were both finished, Patok served a second full bowl of soup for both of them.   
Spock nodded. Now they could again converse. 

“You stated that you are collecting data on behalf of Solis. Is he ill?” Spock asked.

“Negative,” Patok answered, “he has been called into service investigating the disappearance at Ramatok. He estimated based on the initial data, only a 5.6% likelihood that natural phenomena could explain the event. However in the absence of logical explanations all possibilities are being investigated.”

“Ramatok?” Spock said, “the Romulite settlement?” 

“Indeed,” Patok replied, “I deduce from your reaction that you have not kept up to date with the news.”

“Negative,” Spock replied, “I have been quite absorbed.” Little did Patok know, Spock reflected, that it was not his work that had absorbed him so.

“Quite understandable,” Patok nodded, taking in a spoonful of soup.

“There’s been a disappearance at Ramatok?” Spock asked.

“Affirmative,” Patok replied, “or perhaps I should say Ramatok has disappeared.”

“What do you mean?” Spock said, a single eyebrow raised.

“I speak not of the buildings of course, but of the people. They are all gone.” Patok said.

“I understood Ramatok to be a village of over a thousand Romulites,” Spock said.

“One thousand two hundred and forty-five to be precise. And they are all gone,” Patok said, “a relative of one of the families who herself resides in ShiKahr found the empty village. She reported that the village looked as though the people had disappeared quite suddenly. There were half eaten meals on tables, farming tools in the fields and other evidence of activities frozen mid-completion.”

“When did this happen?” Spock asked, fascinated.

“It was found the day before yesterday. The evidence suggests that the people disappeared earlier that day,” Patok answered. 

Spock thought at once of the strange green being Jim had shown him, the Orion. Jim had said that Orions were dangerous. Could the Orion be responsible for this?   
“I see…” Spock said, “what other explanations are being investigated?” 

“Solis said that they are also investigating the possibility that it was an eranshuk ritual of some kind,” Patok replied. 

Spock raised a single eyebrow, “Illogical. There has not been an eranshuk killing since before Surak. And never within Romulite communities. It was a Vulcan practice, its function bound up with our telepathic nature: a way for a community to purge itself of emotion. As such it never resulted in the death of a whole community. Rather, individuals within the community were killed by the community, and the survivors were released from the emotional contagion.”

“Indeed,” Patok said, “I quite agree. In addition, such an event would leave physical remains. I estimate the chance that it was an eranshuk ritual to be 0.02%. However, I can understand the logic of investigating it. In the absence of logical explanations all possibilities must be examined." 

"Logical,” Spock replied. He realised that he had been neglecting his soup. He focused on eating, pondering Patok’s strange news as he did so. When he had finished he volunteered to clean up. Patok decided to make a start on his work by taking inventory of the relevant laboratory stores.

Spock cleaned efficiently. Then he accessed his hand-held computer and searched for news on Ramatok. He read the original articles on the event carefully, finding the details to be exactly as Patok had said. The entire community of Ramatok was missing, presumed dead. Worldwide, the Romulite community was observing their traditional five days grief for the people of Ramatok. Upon reading this, Spock paused in his reading of the news, and sent an immediate message to all Romulites and persons of mixed ancestry within his laboratory or projects, including Dhihov. He expressed his consoldences for the loss in the traditional Vulcan manner: I grieve with thee. He apologised for the lateness of his message explaining that he had only just heard the unfortunate news. And he made it clear that all requests for leave in order to perform the five day grieving rituals would be honoured in his laboratory.

That done, he returned to the news, finding the latest stories. The Vulcan High Council were responding predictably: emphasising the importance of a calm and logical investigation. Spock noted that there was a quote from T’Pau: “we do not have the answers yet. We may not have the answers for many days. However, with a reasoned and logical approach we will solve the mystery of Ramatok.” 

There were also statements from Romulite separatists: statements expressing the deep grief of their people. And, amongst the grief there were hints, already, that they thought the Vulcan High Council was not doing enough. That did not bode well.

As Spock scrolled through the latest stories, he noted that the investigation into the possibility of an eranshuk killing was now public knowledge. The story had just broken, in fact. Already, there was a statement from a well-known Romulite historian explaining, quite accurately, that the Romulites had never practised eranshuk. Unfortunately, the historian did not go on to explain, or perhaps the press did not report, that the eranshuk killings of history did not fit the pattern of Ramatok. 

Spock closed his computer and retired to his bedroom for reflection. It seemed incredible that the Orion was somehow responsible for the disappearance at Ramatok. And yet, it was the most likely explanation. And Spock was the only person on the planet who possessed this knowledge. But did he have proof? No. He had none. All he had was the blood samples from Jim and that hardly proved the existence of the Orion or the Orions possible connection with the event. Even the indentations in the sand would be long gone. Could he obtain evidence? No. Would sharing his knowledge, such as it was, be of use? No. Spock could not see how it would change the nature of the investigation or prevent any future loss of life. Even if he were to be believed, for which he estimated only a 0.2% probability, what could anyone do with the knowledge at this stage? And Spock had no evidence, none whatsoever, that the Orion was involved.   
Spock reached his conclusion: he was justified in staying silent about Jim for now, justified by the principle of privacy, both Jim’s and his own. Jim! How Spock wished he could ask him about Ramatok. How he wished he could simply see him again. 

Spock took slow steadying breaths. He resolved to practice additional meditation before sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock woke early in need of meditation. Although he was in need, he recognised that he could return to his work today as predicted. He sat in an extra long meditation session, taking refuge in cthia. When he finished his mind was clear: today he would review and re-organise his data. Then tomorrow, he would visit the Sehlat colony. He would explore the cavern in which he has found Sehlat remains, as he intended to before he had met Jim. Life must go on. 

Spock poured over his data and carefully planned further data collection, spending extra time in meditation as needed throughout the day. Returning to his scientific work, was indeed, curative. Reviewing his data, the key missing piece was additional samples from the cavern in which he had found the Sehlat remains. He must test the hypothesis that it was a family burial site. 

Spock ate his meals with Patok, using it as an opportunity to learn about Patok’s field of study and the weather experiments. Spock found the application of complex theories he was familiar with to the unfamiliar topic of weather patterns and the movements of sand dunes quite fascinating. In the course of the day, they both checked the news for updates about Ramatok but there was none. The investigation was simply ongoing. 

Spock spent the evening in meditation and retired early. Spock woke early the next morning as planned. Although he noted continued unrest at the absence of Jim, it was controlled. Spock felt a familiar sense of anticipation about exploring the Sehlat’s caverns.

It took three days for Spock to find an opportunity to explore the Sehlat’s caverns again. In the meantime, he collected what data he could and he and Patok parted ways with Patok returning to the Vulcan Science Academy. 

After three days of waiting patiently Spock saw an opportunity to enter the caverns. He moved immediately, darting straight in and moving quickly towards the cavern where he had found the Sehlat remains. He explored the cavern with a fascinated and careful efficiency, brushing aside sand to find multiple skeletons. He was already confident from a brief inspection of the bones that they were Sehlat remains. His hypothesis was confirmed: it was a burial site. Spock buzzed with a familiar feeling of scientific curiosity. He took multiple samples, cataloguing them carefully and took photos of the site so he could accurately describe the remains in situ. His bag was soon full of fresh data to analyse. Data that would prove quite revolutionary. 

As he was preparing to leave, a male Sehlat entered growling a low menacing growl. Spock took a deep breath, pushing aside his own fear with the skill that comes from many years of practice, and deliberately projected a sense of calm telepathically. The male Sehlat ceased growling but continued to stand at the opening, blocking Spock’s exit. Then a young female Sehlat appeared. She looked at Spock curiously and sniffed the air. Spock recognised her. She was the Sehlat that Spock and Jim had found injured. Spock felt a sharp pang of longing at the memory of it. The female licked the male gently and made a low gentle noise. The male looked to her, and then to Spock and back again. Then he stood down, leaving the caverns with the female. Spock could safely exit. 

Spock returned to the station, grateful for the female Sehlat’s intervention. He spent the next two days carefully analysing and cataloging his specimens. Then he summarised the data, writing up a rough outline for several papers: on the burial site, the calls, the social behaviour. Satisfied that he had the data he needed, he decided to end his sabbatical and return to ShiKahr. Spock packed his belongings and specimens carefully. When he found the blood samples from Jim he paused, needing a meditation break to continue. When he continued he ensured that they were put in his personal belongings. 

It took a full day to travel, moving slowly through the winding desert roads of Sas a Shar. During the trip Spock listened to the latest news on Ramatok, something he had neglected to do while absorbed in his own research. The latest news did not surprise him. The authorities had officially declared the investigation closed unless further evidence presented itself. According to the results of the official investigation, the most likely explanation remained some kind of weather related phenomena but the official estimate of probability for that was only 1.3%. Naturally, the Romulites were not satisfied. Although Spock could follow the logic of closing the investigation in the circumstances, he could also foresee, and wondered why the authorities did not, that it would be interpreted as a lack of concern for the lives of Romulites. 

Spock listened in disappointment to Romulite representatives make allusions to the possibility that the Ramatok tragedy was the result of a Vulcan eranshuk killing, and that the investigation was closed so soon because the Vulcan High Council had interfered in order to cover up the truth. Representatives of the Vulcan High Council, naturally, calmly explained the illogic of such a claim. And it was illogical. Yet, also a predictable response to the situation that the Vulcan High Council should have foreseen.

Spock listened with interest to an interview with Solis, Patok’s associate and weather specialist who had provided his expertise to the investigation. Solis emphasised the unlikelihood of a weather related explanation. His personal estimation was even less than the official finding. He estimated the likelihood as only 0.06%. He then went on to say that he thought the investigation was closed prematurely. In his opinion, the lack of satisfactory explanations meant additional and time and resources were urgently required, not less. 

The interview with Solis ended and the news turned in a predictable way to cast doubt upon the Shiavians: the minority sect of mostly Vulcans who did not follow the teachings of Surak, but rather an alternative way of life emphasising the importance of fully experiencing and expressing emotion. Spock’s own brother Sybok was a Shivian high priest and Spock heard him make a passionate defence of the Shiavian people and way of life. He assured the public that the Shiavians do not practice eranshuk killing any more than the Surakians do. He carefully reviewed the key differences between the tragedy of Ramatok and eranshuk killing: eranshuk killing always occurred within a Vulcan community, it never occurred as an act of violence of one community on another, it never resulted in the disappearance of bodies and no Romulite had ever been a victim. He then proceeded to offer his condolences to the Romulites and to give an impassioned plea for the Vulcan High Council to immediately reopen the investigation as a gesture of friendship and goodwill. His speech was both passionate and logical. Spock was impressed.

Although they had their differences, resulting in quite a distant relationship, Spock resolved to send Sybok a quick note congratulating him on his speech and his approach to the situation. It was the first thing he did when he arrived home. He left the specimens in the ashrow, ready to transport to the Vulcan Science Academy in the morning, and focussed on unpacking his personal belongings. Spock ensured Jim’s blood samples were carefully stored. 

He had just finished when his door chime indicated an unexpected visitor. Spock opened the door to a familiar face.

“Live long and prosper, T’Pring,” Spock said raising the ta’al.

T’Pring raised the ta’al in return, “peace and long life, Spock. Do you have time for a short discussion?”

Spock nodded, “affirmative. Come in.”

T’Pring entered.

“Would you like tea?” Spock asked.

“Affirmative,” T’Pring replied, “however, I do not think it necessary to observe the traditional first cup of silence between us.”

“Very well,” Spock replied, making the tea, “I congratulate you on your appointment.”

T’Pring nodded, “Indeed, our partnership is already bearing fruit for me. I am most grateful.”

Spock brought the tea to a low table in his living room and poured two cups. In spite of T’Pring’s injunction that a first cup of silence was not necessary they both fell silent as they took an initial sip. It was, like anything else, a habit. That was in fact what made the tradition so valuable. Spock re-filled both cups. 

“That is one of the reasons for this visit, Spock: to acknowledge my gratitude and to offer you an opportunity to enquire as to the exact terms,” T’Pring said.

“Logical,” Spock answered, “I assume that the deal was as we discussed? T’Pau requires me to serve in politics and offered you her support for your political career in exchange?”

“Indeed,” T’Pring answered, “you were quite correct on that score. For T’Pau’s support for my own political career, I had to exchange a fifty year political career for you.”

“That was the only term?” Spock asked.

“Affirmative,” T’Pring replied, “and I made it clear that, should you find a t’hyla, a partner-by-love, I would release you from our partnership. In such a circumstance T’Pau would not be obliged to offer me further support but she couldn’t move against me either.”

Spock nodded, “you have negotiated well for us both.” 

“I considered it so. I am pleased to have your approval,” T’Pring replied. She put down her cup and looked carefully at Spock, “I will be considerate, Spock, always. I fully intend to support your return to a scientific career after you have served your fifty. I will not ask anything further of you and I will uphold my side of our arrangement as long as I am needed.” 

Spock sipped his tea, “I am aware, T’Pring. Indeed, you are considerate already, far more so than most partners-by-arrangement, and I am, all things considered, not an ideal partner. I have no resentment towards you, T’Pring. On the contrary, I would never endure the dishonour of allowing a life debt to remain unpaid. You will save my life, many times over. I repay my debts.”

T’Pring nodded, “I understand. You must know that your medical history is of no concern to me. As we have discussed, I do not want children.”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, “and I am grateful to have found a partner-by-arrangement who is not concerned by my medical history, to whom my family’s political connections are valuable enough to endure the saving of my life. There is no love between us, T’Pring, but there is respect.”

T’Pring nodded, “Indeed.”

“I believe you said there were multiple reasons for your visit?” Spock asked, swirling his tea in the cup before taking a small sip. 

“Affirmative,” T’Pring asked, “I was also interested in your advice. The tragedy of Ramatok… It is inflaming old divisions. I should like to hear your opinion.”

“Then I shall give it freely,” Spock answered, “The Vulcan High Council was foolish to close the investigation so soon. Yes, it is the case that no logical explanation is forthcoming and in the absence of further evidence there is a 0.7% chance of any logical solution presenting itself. However, the reaction of the Romulites could also be predicted. Closing the investigation early was impolitic. If the Vulcan High Council is to represent everyone it must, logically, represent everyone.”

T’Pring nodded, “I agree.” 

Spock poured them both another cup of tea and they sipped it. The final cup was always the most bitter. 

“You understand the Romulite mind, Spock,” T’Pring said, “such understanding is crucial if we are to dissolve local governments, crystallising power in the Vulcan High Council as an effective world government. How have you become so perceptive?”

“I am interested, T’Pring,” Spock replied sighing and pressing his fingers together, “That is all.”

“Then I shall need to be interested too,” T’Pring said, “That is all I came to discuss. Do you have any matters to raise with me?”

“Negative,” Spock answered.

“And there has been no change in our predicted timing?” T’Pring asked.

“Negative,” Spock replied. 

They finished the last of their tea and walked back the door in silence.

“Live long and prosper, Spock,” T’Pring said.

“Peace and long life, T’Pring,” Spock replied.

As Spock readied for bed he thought through the exact agreement in his mind: fifty years in politics in exchange for his life. It was, indeed, a good deal. Spock was confident that his partnership with T’Pring was the best arrangement Spock could secure. The only other viable alternative would to be to form an arrangement with another Vulcan male, a simple exchange where they would agree to support each other through pon farr. But such arrangements were inherently unstable, dissolving the moment either partner found a partner-by-love, or a desirable partner-by-arrangement. And then what would Spock do? He may be forced to form a truly abhorrent partnership-by-arrangement with a distasteful person. T’Pring was committed to her political career and uninterested in love or children. Further, Spock genuinely respected her and she respected him. And, although she herself was willing to reject love outright, if Spock found a partner-by-love T’Pring would release him. Spock would serve his fifty years in politics, and then he would be free to return to his scientific career with the lifelong security of T’Pring’s partnership. Although it would soon involve significant sacrifice, it was the logical course of action: a long-term solution. 

As Spock lay in bed, he wondered what it would be like to have a partner-by-love, a t’hyla. As his thoughts relaxed and he began to drift off to sleep his mind turned, illogically, to Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've giving myself a fortnight schedule for updates for this fic to keep me writing and updating regularly. But...here's a more speedy update or two as I know we all want to see Spock and Jim reunited. Thanks everyone for leaving kudos and comments. It is wonderful to know there are readers out there enjoying this. You are all awesome. ;-)

Days past, slipping by so quickly that they blurred into each other. Spock poured himself into his work, quickly preparing his papers on the wild Sehlat colony for publication, while also catching up on the other projects within his lab. He continued to count down his days.

T’Pring had, indeed, negotiated an excellent deal for them both. A fifty year hiatus from his scientific work was the best that Spock could have hoped for. And yet, he didn’t quite know how he would bear it. By way of compensation he threw himself relentlessly into his work now.

Naturally, one of the projects he was most keen to catch up on was the initiative to bring T'menna’s theoretical work to a working model. He was conscious of an extra tension in his muscles, an extra buzz of scientific curiosity, when he walked towards T’menna’s office to meet with T’menna and Dhihov. 

“Live long and prosper,” said T’menna, raising the ta’al.

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied, raising the ta’al in return. 

As Spock lowered his hand Dhihov appeared and Spock had to raise the ta’al again, this time to her. 

“Live long and prosper”, T’menna and Dhihov said in unison. 

Dhihov crossed her hands over her chest and bowed from the neck in the Romulite way, “find peace, Spock, T’menna”

“Before our meeting commences, I wish to say that I grieve with you and your people for the tragedy of Ramatok, Dhihov” Spock said.

“I add my own condolences, Dhihov,” T’menna said.

Dhihov nodded, her hand unconsciously touching her ceremonial dagger at her side as she answered, “I thank you on behalf of myself and my people. I lost a cousin in the tragedy and I mourn her still. I grieve not only for the tragedy itself but also for the inadequacy of the response and the unrest that this has stirred in my people.”

“I concur,” Spock replied, “the response has been most unfortunate.”

Dhihov laughed a strange bitter laugh. It was the kind of response that Spock would have previously found disturbing in its emotional complexity. But now, after knowing Jim, it was a small and fleeting expression in comparison. 

“It never ceases to amaze me,” said Dhihov, “that the very Vulcans who object to any form of Romulite sovereignty also simultaneously support such inadequate management of Romulite related concerns and then they wonder why the movement for Romulite separatism continues to exist.”

“Indeed,” answered Spock, “it is most illogical.”

“Utterly,” Dhihov replied, “but we have found an unexpected ally in Solis.”

“He has been most critical of the response to Ramatok,” T’menna replied. 

“Yes,” said Dhihov, “and it comes at personal risk. He has won our respect. But perhaps we should turn to our research.”

“Very well,” T’menna answered, “can you update us on your progress to date?”

“Certainly,” Dhihov replied, “while my progress was delayed by the Ramatok tragedy I believe we are still making good time. I conducted multiple tests of dilithium and confirmed that it is, indeed, exactly the substance we need. Further, I have refined your calculations for practical use with dilithium and drawn up a design for our test ship.”

Dhihov handed over her device, “it is all here,” she said, “obviously I will send the documents to you after our meeting for your detailed input.”

Spock and T’menna hunched over Dhihov’s device together, their brilliant scientific minds quickly digesting the gist of Dhihov’s experiments, calculations and design. 

“This is excellent work, Dhihov,” Spock replied, “I estimate a 98.7% probability that we will reach our goal within our timeframe.”

“I estimate a 98.9% probability,” T’menna agreed. 

Dhihov’s lips twitched slightly, “oh we’ll make it alright.”

Spock nodded, “I will progress this tomorrow giving you my input by the end of the day.”

“As will I,” T’menna said, “do you have anything to raise in the meantime?”

“No,” Dhihov replied.

“Very well,” T’menna said standing, “then live long and prosper, Dhihov and Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied.

“Find peace,” Dhihov answered, crossing her hands over her chest and bowing. 

Spock left the VSA that day with extra enthusiasm. He began to read over the documents that evening and continued to pour over them all through the next day. With a more detailed examination Spock’s estimation of Dhihov’s work remained excellent, though Spock found there was a contribution for him to make here and there and he was glad of it.

His enthusiasm lasted for days and was only dampened when, once again, tragedy struck. This time it was a Vulcan settlement: a small community of one thousand five hundred and six Kovarian adepts at the temple of Lek’methrai disappeared. The basic facts were exactly the same as the tragedy of Ramatok. The Vulcan High Council immediately re-opened the investigation into Ramatok, alongside the Lek’methrai investigation as the two were, logically, connected. This was both welcomed by the Romulite community and confirmed their suspicions that Vulcan lives were prioritised over Romulite. 

Spock listened to the news avidly in the wake of the event. Solis was once again involved in the investigation and continued to speak openly in support of the Romulite community. One positive aspect of the targeting of a Kovarian community was it seemed to put to rest the false accusations of an eranshuk killing. But days slipped by and again answers remained elusive.   
Spock was sitting in his home one afternoon, listening to the latest update: still no logical explanation. The investigation had again ground to a halt. This time it wasn’t formally closed. But until new evidence presented itself it was paused. There was, after all, no further logical action to pursue. 

Spock turned off the news and fell headlong into a troubled chain of thought. What if the Orions, the green aliens Jim had shown him, were responsible? Of course, Spock had no evidence that that was the case. But in the absence of any other explanation, it was, logically, worth seriously considering. Yet, what could Spock possibly do? In the absence of evidence, no one would believe him and he couldn’t begin to know how to prevent further tragedies. Spock couldn’t even guess at the Orion’s possible motives, let alone find a feasible solution to preventing further attacks. Spock absent-mindedly fingered his tashor, his fingers running lightly over the silver disc. Jim would know. Jim would have the answer. 

Suddenly, a shimmering appeared in the corner of the room and Spock’s thought ground to a halt as his attention was consumed by the bizarre phenomenon. The shimmering quickly escalated and began to take the shape of a figure, of a person. Then the shimmering disappeared and in its place was the very person he was longing to see: Jim.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jim!” Spock called out with humiliating volume and cadence. 

“Spock!” Jim replied bouncing towards Spock and throwing his arms around him. Jim squeezed Spock tightly and Spock was enveloped in his joyful warmth like a seedling basking in the morning sun. 

“It is so good to see you again, Spock. I had to call in a few favours to ensure I’d be the one assigned to this particular mission, Spock, I can assure you,” Jim said with a wide grin, “it is worth it just to see you again. 

“Jim,” chocked Spock with shock, “how have you learned Vulcansu?”

Jim pulled away from the tight hug, and Spock already regretted the greater distance. Yet, it provided the opportunity to regain emotional control. Jim kept his hands clasped tightly on Spock’s arms, as if ensuring Spock couldn’t get away. He smiled in delight at Spock’s question and for a moment Spock’s attempts to regain control were overwhelmed. 

“I haven’t. I’m speaking standard. We’re using a Universal Translator. It broke in the crash landing last time and although I probably could have fixed it eventually I had to focus on getting my ship operational again. It drove me crazy to not be able to speak to you, Spock, let me tell you!” Jim laughed giving Spock’s arms a final squeeze and releasing him, “I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

“Fascinating…” Spock said with an eyebrow raised.

“I knew that’s what you were saying!” Jim laughed again, “well something like it anyway. And you are a scientist, right?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“And you practice some kind of meditation, right? That’s what you are doing when you go still and close your eyes for a moment?” Jim continued excitedly. 

“Yes,” Spock answered, “I follow the way of Surak. It involves taking refuge in logic and using meditative practices to still and process emotion.” 

“Right again,” Jim laughed, “it is so good to see you again, Spock. I missed you.”

“I felt your absence keenly as well, Jim,” Spock replied.

Jim grinned softly at this and Spock’s heart thudded in his chest. For a moment it seemed as if Jim was going to grab him again but he held back. Spock deliberately slowed his heart to its usual tempo. 

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I am actually here on a mission though. So we do need to talk about that. I think you could help us with our mission, Spock, I really do and, well, it would also allow us to spend more time together,” Jim flushed pink—due to his red blood, Spock theorised— as he met Spock’s gaze, “would you consider it?”

“If I can be of assistance I’d be glad to,” Spock answered, “Now that we can speak there are many topics I should like to speak to you about and I would like to spend more time in your company as well.”

Jim grinned, “Perfect. I knew you’d say yes.” 

Jim again ran a hand through his hair messing it up, “Well, I guess there’s a lot to bring you up to speed on in general before we can even start talking about the mission.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied with an eyebrow raised, “perhaps we should sit and make ourselves comfortable. Would you like any tea or other refreshments?”

Jim shook his head, “No I’m fine but you go ahead.”

Spock led Jim to his seating cushions at his low table. As Jim declined refreshment Spock did not fetch any food or drink. But Spock did adjust his house’s temperature system on the way, ensuring that the temperature would be within the range that he had observed Jim to prefer. 

They sat opposite each other. 

Jim grinned and Spock’s heart fluttered in his side. He closed his eyes a moment to regulate it. When he opened them Jim was gazing at him appreciatively. 

“Do you remember the starship I showed you? When we were, you know, in each other’s minds?” Jim asked.

“When I performed a mind meld? Yes, I recall. It was to be your home,” Spock replied.

“That’s right. She’s called the Enterprise. When you met me I was between ships. The Enterprise is my new home and I’m her Captain for the next five years. It is my first captaincy, Spock. I’m an officer in Starfleet. We are a scientific, diplomatic and peacekeeping organisation for the United Federation of Planets. That said, we do have teeth when we need to,” Jim paused.

“Teeth?” Spock repeated with a lifted eyebrow.

“Military capacity. When the situation calls for it. The United Federation of Planets is a union of planets, including my home planet, the Earth. We were a founding member, actually,” Jim smiled proudly at this, “the United Federation of Planets developed from on alliances forged within the freedom wars: wars between what was to become the United Federation of Planets and the Orion Union. Do you remember the Orion I showed you?”

Spock nodded.

“Good,” Jim continued, “the freedom wars began as skirmishes over territory. The Orion Union was expanding and so were we. Conflict began to arise along the borders over habitable planets and planets with rich resources. At first we tried diplomacy, tried to find a peaceful solution. But it broke down. The skirmishes continued and when the people learned what had happened to some of our colonies, well, war became inevitable.”

“What had happened?” Spock asked.

Jim sighed sadly, “The Orion Union still practice slavery, Spock. It is foundational to their way of life. There’s a history of slavery on Earth and on other Federation planets. But we eliminated it long ago. The Orions enslave each other, so of course they also enslave others too. In a war, any enemy who survive are seen as part of the spoils of war. They are captured and enslaved. The best educated might end up as teachers or practicing their profession as a slave for the Orion Union state. Some become household slaves within the homes of the free citizens of Orion, working alongside Orion slaves in the kitchen or gardens, caring for their children or even providing more ah… intimate services…”

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

“The household slaves might even become loyal, seeing themselves as a part of the family. As generations pass, it can become complex. It isn’t unusual for slaves to bare their master’s children and for their children to be raised alongside the free citizens, slave and citizen mixed in together. Orion slaves, at least, can within several generations win citizenship. Though we believe it is rare for people of other species. The unluckiest slaves are given gruelling work for the state: farming or mining, that kind of thing. They are treated brutally. Of course, the Orions have the technology to perform such tasks by machine. But slaves are cheaper and disposable. And other unlucky slaves are given risky jobs. They were used as cannon fodder in the freedom wars. You can imagine, Spock, the outrage when we found out. The freedom wars were brutal and horrific and we almost didn’t survive. But the result was the United Federation of Planets and a clear and definite border with the Orion Union.”

Spock nodded, “and the slaves?”

Jim shook his head, “didn’t come home. We believe that there are decedents of those captured in the freedom wars living in slavery within the Orion Union still.”

Jim’s hands curled into tight fists and Spock felt a wave of righteousness anger crash around him, “it is outrageous. Every person, no matter their species, sex or circumstance has the right to live with freedom and dignity, to have full access to the knowledge and opportunities available and to choose their own destiny!”

Spock nodded, “I concur.”

Jim smiled sadly and sighed. “The freedom wars ended in a peace treaty and an agreed upon border for both the new Federation and Orion Union with a no man’s land in between. Your planet, Vulcan, is just inside the Federation border. At first, the Orions seemed to keep to the agreement. But recently, there have been sightings of Orion ships just over the border. No Federation worlds have been targeted, so Starfleet decided to do a sweep of pre-warp planets along the border.”

Jim paused and licked his lips, “I should explain what pre-warp means… I mean all planets with intelligent, organised life that hasn’t yet developed the ability to travel to other alien planets in a reasonable time-frame and hence hasn’t joined the galactic community.”

Spock nodded, “I understand. This would include Vulcan?”

“Yes,” Jim said, “that’s why I was here. A little mission before I took up captaincy of the enterprise. As you know I did encounter an Orion ship. Vulcan was one of two worlds on which Orions were spotted. I managed to convince Starfleet that, given my prior knowledge, I should bring the Enterprise back here and lead the next stage of the investigations.”

“Do you know why the Orions were here?” Spock asked, “what do they have planned?”

“We don’t know,” Jim answered, “but we suspect..” Jim sighed running his hand through his hair, “Spock, their economy depends upon slavery, and there’s been peace within the Orion Union and between the Orion Union and other space faring civilisations for awhile now. While they do breed slaves they will also free household slaves and treat state owned slaves brutally. We suspect…” Jim shifted uncomfortably, “we suspect they may be need to replenish their stock… we think they are here to capture people and enslave them…”

And just like that the pieces fell into place for Spock. He was correct to suspect Orion involvement. “The tragedies of Ramatok and Lek’methrai…” Spock whispered.

“What?” Jim asked with a frown.

“Jim,” Spock said, “there have been two unexplained disappearances: One thousand two hundred and forty-five Romulites at Ramatok and another of one thousand five hundred and six Vulcans at Lek’methrai. Full investigations have been made and no logical explanations have been found. I think the Orions have already taken captives.” 

Jim slammed his fist on the table, “Dammit!”

Spock closed his eyes and let the wave of Jim’s anger crescendo and fade away. He carefully and deliberately settled his own emotional response. When he opened his eyes, Jim was pacing. 

“Spock, I think it is time for me to bring some other members of my team down here so we can debrief the situation with you together. Is that alright?” Jim asked with a frown.

Spock nodded, “affirmative.”

Jim nodded and flipped open a small device. Spock recognised it from the first time he met Jim. 

“Sulu,” Jim said, speaking into the device, “I’ve finished the initial briefing and he has agreed to assist. Send the team down.”

“Alright, Captain,” a voice said through the device.

A moment later, three additional people appeared in room, two dressed in red and one in a blue shirt. One of those dressed in red appeared to be female. Spock could feel their minds, their emotions, pressing against his shields. He paused and deliberately strengthened the part of his mental shields that he had built to withstand Jim’s mind. It was fortunate that he had been able to spend time with Jim alone before needing to adjust to the presence of multiple members of his species. 

Jim pointed to each in turn, “may I introduce my chief medical officer Leonard McCoy, my communications officer Nyota Uhura, and my chief engineer Montgomery Scott,” Jim pointed to Spock, “and this is our friend on the ground, Spock.”

Spock raised the ta’al, “Live long and prosper.”

Nyota smoothly mimicked the ta’al, “I don’t know the correct return greeting yet, as you’ll no doubt appreciate, Spock. But it is good to meet you.”

“Oh aye..” Montgomery Scott agreed, “and please call me Scotty. Everyone does.”

“Nice to meet you, Spock,” McCoy said with a smile.

They all smiled wide smiles, showing their teeth, in an expression no doubt characteristic of Jim’s species. Spock wondered how such a curious expression had evolved.   
“Shall we get down to business?” McCoy asked looking at Jim. 

“In a moment,” uhura said, “I need to know the proper return greeting first.”

“It is: peace and long life,” Spock replied.

“Well then,” Uhura said with a smile and a raised ta’al, “peace and long life, Spock.”

“Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable,” Spock said, “would anyone like any refreshments?”

The crew shook their heads and sat around the low table. Spock sat too. 

“Right, down to business now?” McCoy asked.

Jim nodded, “Spock has agreed to help us and I think his input will be vital to this mission. He has already shared that there have been two unexplained disappearances of over one thousand people each. I think it quite likely that the Orions have already taken captives from this planet and, given their success, they’ll probably be back for more. Spock, care to brief us on the disappearances?”

Spock nodded, “the first was the disappearance of Ramatok, a settlement of one thousand two hundred and forty-five Romulites. They simply disappeared. No bodies, no signs of violence and no logical explanation. It happened when you were last here, Jim.”

Jim frowned at this and Spock felt a flicker of anger leak through his shield. 

“The second was fifteen days ago,” Spock continued, “The Kovarian temple of Lek’methrai was targeted and one thousand five hundred and six Vulcans disappeared. Again, no bodies and no explanation. The final conclusions from the investigation have just been released. The most likely explanation is an anomalous weather event with an official probability of 1.1%. The weather expert involved, Solis, believes that estimation to be too high.” 

“You’ve said the first people were Romulites, and the second Vulcans. Can you explain those terms for us?” Uhura asked.

Spock nodded, “there are two people living on this planet: Vulcans and Romulites. We are considered separate species, although some interbreeding is possible. We have distinct cultures as well. 85.7% of the total population is Vulcan. There is a Romulite presence in most major cities. However, they have separate settlements too and Ramatok was one of these.” 

“And you are?” McCoy asked.

“Vulcan,” Spock answered.

“And the Kovarian temple? What does that mean?” Uhura asked.

“96.8% of Vulcans practice the teachings of Surak. There are two main Surakian lineages: the Kovarians and T’sharians. Lek’methrai was a Kovarian temple with adepts, highly committed Surakian practitioners.”

“Are you Kovarian, Spock?” Jim asked.

“Negative,” Spock answered, “I am T’sharian.”

“And you are sure there’s no other logical explanation?” McCoy asked, “Some fight between feuding tribes or something?”

Spock raised a single eyebrow at this, “I’d estimate the chance of Orion involvement to be 99.8%. It is the only logical explanation.” 

Jim nodded, “well, the first step is to investigate ourselves. We need to visit Ramatok and Lek’methrai. Spock, I want you with us. Your insight is invaluable.”

Spock nodded, “Certainly, Jim.”

“So, given that, can we justify beaming him up to the Enterprise and then on site?” Jim asked, “We could contain him to the transporter room.”

Scotty tutted, “I don’t know about that, Captain… The Prime Directive is still in place. We have to ask: is it necessary? What are the risks?”

“That depends on where Ramatok and Lek’methrai are, surely?” McCoy interjected. 

“Right, Spock, how far away are Ramatok and Lek’methrai by your usual travel methods?” Jim asked.

Spock quickly calculated, “Both are in the Sas a Shar desert, outside of ShiKahr, the city we are in presently. I estimate that I could travel to Ramatok in 1.3 days, and on to Lek’methrai in a further 2.1 days. If you were accompanying me, I would estimate a further 1.5 days to the total journey to take into account your increased need for sleep and reduced physical stamina. ”   
McCoy frowned, and Spock felt a wave of annoyance from him that was difficult to understand. 

“So 4.8 days altogether?” Jim repeated, “That’s doable, but are we sure we can’t justify taking Spock onto the Enterprise, if we contain him to the transporter room, simply to speed the investigation up?”

McCoy shrugged, “I don’t know, Jim. It is your call. We are in a bit of a grey area as far as the Prime Directive is concerned.”

“If I may,” Spock interjected, “what is the Prime Directive?”

“It is a rule, not a hard and fast one, but a guideline, about how we are to engage in contact with any pre-warp species. You see, announcing our presence planet-wide could cause undue panic and unrest. We also don’t want to accidentally interfere with your free development as a species.” Jim explained.

“So the Prime Directive is why you are investigating yourselves, recruiting me to assist since I have already experienced an accidental exposure if you will,” Spock clarified.

“Exactly,” Jim answered, “An accidental exposure here and there like what happened with us isn’t too big a deal. We have to document it to the hilt but Starfleet isn’t too worried about that as long as we’ve taken all reasonable steps to avoid it. After all, who would have believed you anyway? But we absolutely need to investigate and if at all possible, stop the Orions without alerting your planet as a whole to our presence. We also need to minimise your further exposure to what is necessary to achieve the mission as the Prime Directive is still in effect.”

“I see,” Spock said, “I need to show you something.” 

Spock left the room and returned with his hand-held device. He passed it to Jim, “Does this make a difference?”

Jim flicked through the document and recognised it at once: it was a design for a small prototype warp engine, complete with all the necessary equations. 

“You are building this?” Jim asked, eyes wide.

“Not me personally,” Spock answered, “the original theoretical insights come from the work of my colleague T’menna and our engineer building the prototype is Dhihov. But yes, I am part of the team. We are aiming for a test flight of the prototype in less than a year.”

Scotty bent around the table to look at the device. Jim passed it to him.

Scotty laughed, “Better than Cochrane’s old schematics that’s for sure. Oh aye, you’ll have a successful test flight alright.”

“Does this make it simpler?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head with a sigh.

“Nah,” Scotty replied, “It makes it more complicated. We’ll have to report this to Starfleet, you see, and we’ll have to ensure that we do everything by the book and carefully document it all so the powers that be are satisfied that we didn’t help you.”

“Right,” Jim said, looking for the solution, “So we can’t all beam across. That’s simple then. Spock and I will travel to the sites in the Vulcan way. When we arrive I’ll contact you and you can all beam down.”

“I’m sure Spock can travel there on his own, Jim,” McCoy said with an unreadable twinkle in his eye. 

“So am I, but it’ll give us opportunity for discussion. I’m sure to gain valuable information on the way,” Jim answered with authority. 

Spock picked up on a confusing mix of emotion from Jim, emanating in waves but not registering at all on Jim’s face which remained calmly neutral.

“If the information is so valuable maybe we should all travel the Vulcan way?” McCoy said, with a strange smile, “It’ll be an old-fashioned road trip…”

McCoy’s emotions hit Jim’s and created a bizarre concoction for Spock: anger and embarrassment with a strong undertone of amusement and affection. 

Jim frowned, “Bones…”

“It’s alright, Jim. I trust your judgment,” McCoy instantly backed off with a grin. Uhura and Scotty appeared unmoved by this unusual exchange. Spock concluded that strange conversations like this were a regular occurrence for Jim’s species. He was left with the distinct impression that what was said wasn’t what was actually said. Perhaps it was similar to Romulite conversational games to prove dominance. 

“Good,” Jim replied, “Well, we’ll see you at Ramatok. Spock, can you give them the coordinates before they leave?”

Spock used this held hand device to bring up a map of Ramatok and Scotty looked at it carefully, getting the coordinates. 

Jim flicked his communicator open, “Sulu, three to beam up. I’m staying with Spock for now. The others will explain.”

“Alright, Captain,” the voice, Sulu’s voice, said through the communicator. 

“Goodbye, Spock,” Uhura beamed, again showing her teeth. 

McCoy and Scotty waved and smiled. 

“Live long and prosper,” Spock said, ta’al raised.

Uhura raised a ta’al too and replied, “peace and long life.”

Just as she finished speaking Uhura, McCoy and Scotty all shimmered and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to do something about your ears,” Spock said, his fingers steepling as he gave this some thought. 

“Don’t you like my ears, Spock?” Jim teased.

Spock did not take the bait, “That is irrelevant. They mark you as an alien and so must be covered.” 

Spock left briefly and returned with a long black cloak with a hood, “Here, try this on.”

Jim obeyed, pulling the hood up to cover his head. Spock fussed with the hood, getting the positioning just right to cover Jim’s ears. The cloak itself was too long on Jim’s shorter body. But it worked well enough. Jim smiled at him softly, “Well, do I scrub up alright?”

“Illogical,” Spock replied, “you have not been scrubbed.”

“Do I look okay?” Jim repeated with a little smile.

Spock nodded, and a slight green blush began to dust his cheeks as a warmth spread through his body. Spock clamped down on his physiological controls and answered in a carefully measured tone, “the cloak covers your ears satisfactorily.”

“Satisfactorily,” repeated Jim with a laugh, “well, that’s nice to know.”

They had already packed what they needed and Spock had made the trip into the Vulcan Science Academy and back to borrow the ashrow and register his leave for the next several days. The Vulcan sun had set and the cool desert night was setting in. 

“We should leave now,” Spock said, “I can drive us as far as Sh’lek tonight. We will arrive with sufficient time for me to sleep there. If we rise early we will make it to Ramatok the following day."

“Alright,” Jim agreed, “lead the way.”

Spock drove the ashrow through the ShiKahr streets, towards the Sas a Shar desert. Jim watched the passing sights with interest.

“Have you always lived here?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“What’s the city called?”

“ShiKahr,” Spock said, “it is the Vulcan world capital.”

“You have a world government then?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative, the Vulcan High Council and Lower Council but local governments are resisting the loss of their power. It will take time to fully shift to a world government,” Spock replied.

“Always does,” Jim smiled.

“In addition, tension between the Romulites and Vulcans makes moving to a world government complex. They do not feel confident that the Vulcan High Council and Lower Council adequately represents their needs. And not without cause. Some Romulites argue for sovereignty within the world government, others wish to form an entirely separate Romulite nation.” Spock explained.

Jim huffed, “I can understand that. It is even in the name isn’t it? Vulcan High Council.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, “there are Romulites who resist the way Vulcans have given our planet and our species the same name and the way that our word has become the common word for both.”

“Makes sense,” Jim said, “do the Romulites have telepathic abilities too? In fact, is that a characteristic of all Vulcans?”

“All Vulcans are telepathic. No Romulites are. Within those of mixed ancestry it varies,” Spock answered. 

“It is unusual, you know,” Jim said, “to have two intelligent species co-existing, having co-evolved in the same planet. Usually, one species drives the others to extinction early in evolution through interbreeding, genocide or both.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow and looked across to Jim, taking his eyes off the road for a moment, “Perhaps we aren’t doing quite as badly as I thought then.”

Jim barked a loud joyful laugh and Spock felt a warm satisfaction at his reaction. 

“Tell me about where you grew up, Jim,” Spock said.

“Well, I grew up in Riverside in Iowa. Riverside is a small rural city. Nothing like ShiKahr. Lots of cornfields… that’s a crop, corn…” Jim said, “It had its perks as a kid, that’s for sure. Lots of time just out there exploring nature. But as a teenager I couldn’t wait to get out. There wasn’t a future for me there.”

“I understand,” Spock said.

“I used to stare up at the stars and think ‘one day, one day’” Jim laughed. 

“Me, too,” Spock said softly. 

Jim gave Spock an evaluating glance, “I believe you. There’s not much I can do to help you with that right now, but once you get the warp drive tested, the prime directive will be lifted. The Federation will make official contact with your government and I’ll be free to, well, do whatever I want.” Jim flushed slightly as he continued, “Show you the universe. Give you the tech to stay in contact with me. Support you in finding a scientific role within the Federation. Even if Vulcan doesn’t join the Federation you could still seek citizenship. Whatever you like. The fact that you are so close to going warp means we have to be very careful just now but it also means that very soon we will be able to do exactly as we please. A whole galaxy will open up for you, Spock, and I can show it to you.” 

“I understand,” Spock said, a slight tension in his voice, too subtle for Jim to perceive, “I would be amenable to that.” 

Jim grinned widely. 

“Jim,” Spock said, his voice still carrying a subtle hint of tension, “you should sleep while we travel. You need more sleep than I do.”

Jim nodded, “I suppose you are right.” 

Jim closed his eyes, the rhythm of the moving vehicle supporting him in drifting off to sleep as Spock drove them outside the city limits and into the desert.

As Jim slept beside him Spock was absorbed in a beautiful imagining of a possible future: a future exploring the stars, a future as a scientist within an interplanetary organisation, a future at Jim’s side. Spock wanted it desperately. It felt like his destiny. And it was so close, so very nearly within his grasp. There was just one problem: Spock’s own body would soon betray him. How could Jim even begin to understand? 

Jim slept for the rest of their journey. When they arrived in Sh’lek it was late at night. Spock woke Jim and they stayed the rest of the night in an unmanned tasorakek, a pod or capsule hotel. Tasorakek offered simple accommodation: a single bed in a small pod and use of a shared bathroom space with multiple individual psethayek (dry showers). They both slept soundly in their pods. They woke early, Spock knocking on the side of Jim’s capsule to rouse him, and ensuring that his ears were properly covered as he walked to the bathroom for the necessary ablutions. They were soon back on the road, continuing the short distance on to Ramatok. 

The entrance of Ramatok was framed with masses of Romulite grief offerings: colourful flags, ceremonial daggers and statues of ancient gods carved into stone.  
Ramatok itself was empty and silent. The people of Ramatok were long gone. There was no official presence. No scientists, no law enforcement, no guards. This was logical: the specimens had already been collected, analyses already completed. It was logical and fortunate as it made it easy for Jim, his crew and Spock to make their own investigations unhindered.

Jim used his communicator to make their arrival known to his crew back on the Enterprise and Uhura, Scotty and McCoy beamed down. 

Uhura immediately raised the ta’al when she saw Spock, “live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied, reciprocating with a ta’al. 

Uhura smiled widely, showing her teeth. McCoy and Scotty smiled too, McCoy nodding and Scotty saying hello. 

All three of them had devices similar to the device Jim had with him during their first encounter, the one he had used to heal himself and the Sehalt. Spock noted that they called them scanners. Jim directed his crew to spread out and explore Ramatok and the surrounding area. 

As they dispersed, Jim signalled for Spock to stay close to him. Spock he followed behind as Jim walked past the Romulite grief offerings, through the silent streets of the deserted settlement, peeking through windows into houses, workplaces and community centres. Spock had read the news reports so he was prepared for what he saw: a town suddenly and instantly devoid of people. Equipment and other belongings lay as if suddenly dropped in mid-motion. Although Spock saw what he had expected to see, nothing could prepare him for the eeriness of the scene. There was, a lingering sense of…shock, perhaps? And a decided absence of minds that should have been there. 

“Well, what are your thoughts?” Jim asked Spock as he moved back onto the street after peeping through another window. 

“It looks as though the entire population just disappeared, Jim,” Spock replied, “in an instant.”

Jim nodded, his face twisting in thought, “Yes, there’s no signs of struggle and every sign that whatever happened it happened suddenly and without warning stopping people mid-motion.”

Spock nodded as he thought this through, “Do the Orions have the same technology as you do, Jim? Could they have beamed the population of Ramatok onto their ship just as you beamed your crew here?”

Jim shook his head, “It isn’t that simple. I think they did use transporters to transport the population onto their ship, yes. But there’s a limit to how many people you can transport at once. They would have had to transport Ramatok in batches. It would have taken time. Yet, everything here seems to have stopped instantly. No panic, no struggle…” Jim looked around, thinking, “They must have knocked everyone out and then transported them in batches.”

Spock nodded, “They would be easier to manage at the other end too if they were transported unconscious.”

“Yes,” Jim said with a frown, “quite.”

“Jim!” McCoy called out, “come and look at this!”

Jim and Spock approached McCoy and were quickly joined by Uhura and Scotty. McCoy led them down the Main Street, past the frozen ashrows, vehicles that would never reach their intended destination, to the stone steps outside Ramatok’s temple. McCoy pointed to two patches of dried green on the stone, right at the edge of the step.

Spock recognised it at once, “Blood.”

McCoy nodded, “that’s right. Copper-based blood. That’s consistent with Romulite blood isn’t it, Spock?”

“Both Vulcan and Romulite blood are copper-based and appear green,” Spock confirmed.

“What does it mean?” Jim asked.

“Well,” McCoy said with a shrug, “maybe nothing. Maybe someone just had a little fall right before it all went down and no one had cleaned the blood up yet. Or maybe the Orions induced unconsciousness in the population before transportation and the unlucky bastard who was standing here fell right into the stone step.”

“I was just saying that they would have needed to induce unconsciousness first. Otherwise there would be signs of panic. This confirms it,” Jim replied, “But how?”

“Gamma radiation, Captain,” Scotty piped up, “there are high amounts of background gamma radiation.”

Scotty showed the others the readings on his scanner.

“Taking into account the dispersal of radiation over time…” Scotty said, “Ramatok had to have been hit with at least 980 Bq of gamma radiation.”

“987.6 Bq,” Spock corrected. 

Scotty frowned but Jim gave Spock a soft grin that warmed him deeply. Spock was gripped with the illogical desire to provide Jim with more precise calculations. 

“Oh yes,” McCoy agreed, “that would have done it. Knocked out every living creature in Ramatok. They would have been unconscious for a while too.”

“So all they needed to do was transport them in batches. They probably had them conveniently caged long before they came to. After all, managing the captives on the ship would be just as big a priority. The last thing that’d have wanted was a riot on their ship,” Jim said, “Much better to transport them all unconscious and cage them before they wake.”

“And if they lost a few on the way like this poor bastard, so be it,” McCoy said gesturing towards the patch of dried green blood, “What would they care? It is all just product to them. A few broken eggs in a cargo-load full of produce.”

“What about the transportation units? You need to drive them, don’t you, Spock? If everyone instantly fell unconscious why weren’t there any crashes?” Uhura asked. 

“Gamma radiation would have taken them out too. Taken out all the tech,” Scotty replied.

“It was neatly done. And it worked.” McCoy said, “Over a thousand people are new slaves in the Orion Union.”

“One thousand two hundred and forty-five to be precise,” Spock interjected. 

McCoy and Scotty both frowned at Spock this time. Illogical. Spock could not understand their response. Yet, Jim’s eyes lit up and Uhura tried to cover a smile.

“One thousand two hundred and forty-five,” Jim repeated, “and let’s not forget that because it worked they are out there thinking they’ve got a winning formula. They will repeat this horror,” Jim said gesturing towards the sky, “it is up to us to show them otherwise, to show them that every person in this universe has the absolute right to live freely.” 

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty answered.

“Here, here,” McCoy and Uhura joined in.

Jim sighed, “Well, anything further to be gained here?”

“I’ll take some soil samples back to the Enterprise,” Scotty said, “to confirm the gamma radiation estimates on the ship.”

“And I’ll collect some of the blood for further analysis,” McCoy said. 

“Very well,” Jim answered as Scotty and McCoy immediately began collecting their samples, “anything else?”

The three crew members shook their heads.

“Alright then, we will see you at Lek’methrai.” 

Jim took out his communicator and flicked it open, “three to beam up, Sulu. On my word.”

“Yes, Captain,” came the reply. 

Jim waited until the three were ready. Uhura raised the ta’al and smiled, “live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied, raising the ta’al in return.

“Goodbye Spock, Captain,” Scotty added while McCoy nodded and waved. They shimmered and disappeared.

Jim and Spock walked back to the ashrow, Ramatok silent, the colourful flags at the entrance to the settlement waving in the wind. 

“Let’s take a steadier pace,” Jim said shyly, rubbing at his neck, “allow some time to discuss our findings so far.”

“Affirmative,” Spock answered, “The day is nearly over. We can travel on to Dikan and break our journey there.” 

Jim smiled wildly. Spock’s heart thumped in his side and he paused a moment before entering the ashrow to adjust his physiological controls.


	14. Chapter 14

They entered the town of Dikan as the sun was setting. It was a good place to break their journey and stay overnight. This time they did not stay in a tasorakek, a capsule hotel, instead Spock chose a more comfortable hotel with two beds in adjoining rooms, a private psethayek and a mashulayek (a dry and wet shower) and a living area for eating and conversing.

As Spock parked the ashrow he said, “Jim, you must try to still your facial expressions while we are in company. Even the Romulites or the Shiavians do not emote as you do.”

Jim nodded, “I’ll do my best.” Jim smiled.

“Jim,” Spock warned.

“Sorry,” Jim said, “I’ll be fine I promise. Just, maybe don’t look at me.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow, “very well.”

They walked into the hotel together, Jim with his ears covered by his hooded cloak and with a deliberately neutral expression on his face. He kept well back, letting Spock conduct the interaction. Spock spoke to the attendant, arranging for the room and for a simple meal, paying for it all with his tashor and having his tashor added to the security system for room access. When the attendant asked if they should add Jim’s tashor too Spock declined and walked away, heading directly to the room. Jim followed very deliberately refraining from smiling at the attendant.

When the door closed behind them Jim sighed in relief, “that was harder than I thought it would be.”

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement. They both made use of the psethayek and mashulayek, first Spock—at Jim’s insistence—and then Jim. It felt good to wash away the aches and pains from a day of travelling. The meal arrived while Jim was in the mashulayek. Spock considered this fortunate. It was best not to stretch Jim’s ability to fit in too far. Spock had ordered a selection of cold and hot foods and he arranged them carefully on the low table while Jim finished. Jim emerged just as Spock arranged the final dish.

“Oh, perfect timing,” Jim smiled, “I’m hungry.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, “I ordered a selection to accommodate your tastes.”

“Thank-you, Spock,” Jim said as he sat next to Spock on a seating cushion.

Spock was flooded with the same warm tingling feeling he had repeatedly noted in Jim’s presence. He closed his eyes for a moment, deliberately orientating towards the sensation, exploring it, and testing its origin. He concluded that it did, indeed, have an internal locus. This was not Jim’s feeling. It was a feeling Jim triggered in Spock. Hypothesis confirmed, Spock gently encouraged the feeling to dissipate and opened his eyes.

Jim was watching him, fascinated.

“What were you doing, just then?” Jim asked as he helped himself to some of the food.

“A brief meditative practice,” Spock answered.

“Yeah, but what exactly?” Jim asked, “If it is okay to talk about it, I’m interested.”

Spock considered this briefly, and decided to be truthful, “I experienced a particular emotion, a sensation. I explored it, tested its origin and concluded it had an internal locus.”

Jim considered this as he began to eat, “do you mean you checked whether it was your feeling or a feeling you’d picked up from someone else?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, “I concluded it was my own and I let it go.”

“Are you picking up on feelings from me then?” Jim asked in between mouthfuls.

Spock paused in dishing up his own meal to give this question his full attention, “At times. But I’ve deliberately taught myself to shield for your species mental frequency. I am not as well practised with your species as I am with Vulcans and Romulites so occasionally something still slips through my shields. But you should know we strongly value privacy and I would never violate yours, Jim.”

Jim laughed, “First of all, my species is called humans. I probably should have told you that earlier. Secondly, I’m not worried about you picking up on my feelings. I’m perfectly content to be an open book to you. And thirdly, don’t let me stop you from eating.”

“Very well, Jim,” Spock said as he continued to dish himself up, “Humans? From the planet Earth?”

Jim nodded, “That’s right.”

The conversation lulled for a time while they ate.

“I’m not projecting my feelings to others in this hotel, am I? I mean that’s a bit of a giveaway, isn’t it?” Jim asked.

“Negative,” Spock replied, “I am shielding you. It breaks down over distance, anyway. If you were as close to them physically as you are now to me it may be a concern. But at the current distance, my shielding is really just a precaution. You’d have to experience an intense emotion to project at that distance.”

Jim sighed in relief, “Well, that’s good.” He took another mouthful.  “It is why you keep your emotions and their expression so tightly controlled isn’t it?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, “Before Surak, emotions would spread through the population like contagions. As you can no doubt imagine, at times it had rather unfortunate results.”

Jim nodded, “Makes sense, why you turned to logic.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

Another lull as they both finished up their meals.

“Spock,” Jim asked as they packed up the remaining food, putting it into the cooled storage unit, “what was the emotion? The one you felt and had to test? I mean it must have been something a bit new or unusual, huh? If you weren’t sure whether it was mine or yours?”

Spock stilled and carefully suppressed a green blush, “It was a…well, I can only describe it as a kind of warmth…like being bathed in sunlight.  I have only experienced it in your presence. At first I thought it was some kind of emotional field you were projecting. But that hypothesis has been disproved, the locus is…is internal.”

Jim looked up, meeting Spock’s eyes with a soft smile, “I feel that when I’m with you too.”

Spock swallowed heavily. It suddenly felt like his throat wasn’t working. He carefully adjusted his physiological controls.

“Can we,” Jim began, his eyes darting to Spock’s lips and back, “do you think we could try the mind meld thing again?”

Oh! There was nothing Spock would rather do than to dive right back into that dynamic mind. Yet, it was wholly unnecessary. Spock could not escape the indiscretion of it, and Jim may later learn what an indiscretion it was to meld without necessity or purpose with someone you have no lasting bond with. Lost in these thoughts, a pale green blush began to dust Spock’s cheeks. Catching himself, he looked away and re-set his physiological controls, pushing back the growing blush.

As he looked back Jim was watching him carefully, “I said something wrong, didn’t I?”

“Negative, Jim. It is just that mind melds are considered quite…intimate. Melds with a particular purpose or necessity may be performed between people without lasting bonds, in fact they routinely are in some circumstances… But to meld just for the…” Spock choked back in his intended words “the pleasure of it…” and left it unsaid.

“Oh dear,” Jim chuckled, “Have we been a bit indiscrete, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes darted away and back again. He coughed, “With the exception of our very first meld which was necessitated by a medical emergency and hence unambiguously appropriate, our previous melds were in perhaps somewhat of a grey zone. I believe I could have made a convincing case that they served an important purpose given our lack of a shared language at the time.”

Jim nodded, pondering that carefully.

“Would you like some tea?” Spock offered.

Jim nodded, “alright.”

Spock prepared a Vulcan tea, adding the leaves and boiling water into the teapot and placing it carefully on the low table with two cups. They sat on the cushions as Spock poured the first cup for them both.

Spock took his first careful sip.

“The thing is,” Jim said, without touching his tea, “I’m a bit curious to know how the Universal Translator will cope with it all. It is an interesting question. It performs brain scans, you see, and matches the scans to the spoken word to translate through a direct neural interface. Will it manage to translate for us within the mind meld or not?”

“Fascinating,” Spock replied, “I had not thought of that.”

Jim took a small sip of his tea and pulled a face. It was bitterer than he expected. He would have liked to spoon several teaspoons of sugar in.

“It is an interesting scientific question and would no doubt be useful to know once official contact between the Federation and Vulcan is made,” Spock said.

“Exactly. But I wouldn’t want you to do anything uncomfortable.” Jim answered with a smile.

Spock turned this over in his mind carefully. He couldn’t leave Jim with the mistaken idea that their previous melds had caused Spock discomfort, “It isn’t uncomfortable for me to meld with you, Jim, on the contrary it is…” Spock once again chocked back his words…swallowing glorious and blissful… “It is… comfortable…it is just…”

“Being able to make a convincing case that we are acting within the bounds of polite society?” Jim answered.

“Quite,” Spock replied shifting a little, “I think, perhaps melding in order to test out your hypothesis…for the sake of science and future relations between The Federation and Vulcan…”

“Wonderful,” Jim grinned, “perfectly reasonable explanation.”

Jim immediately moved closer to Spock, leaning his head forward, waiting for Spock’s touch.

Spock hesitated just a moment before placing his first two fingers on Jim’s forehead and initiating a meld. Spock slipped into Jim’s mind like a great ashakaka beast slipping into the briney sea at the end of its long trek. Home at last.

Jim let out an audible sigh as the meld began.

“Spock, can you understand what I am saying?” Jim asked in thought.

“Yes, Jim, I can understand you perfectly,” Spock replied in kind.

Spock was hit by a wave of warmth, catching the tantalising words, “even his mind is adorable…” Before he managed to quickly build a shield for Jim’s internal dialogue.

“What are you doing?” asked Jim.

“I am shielding your internal dialogue, your inner voice. A Vulcan, of course, would be able to do this for themselves. Their internal dialogue would also be more…controlled…from years of meditative practice. If you actually want me to hear a particular thought, that thought will still break through.”

“Oh,” Jim said in the meld and Spock felt a ripple of embarrassment mixed with warm amusement, “well thanks, Spock. I do feel I should say, in defence of my species that some humans do engage in extensive meditative practice and probably have far greater control over their internal dialogue then I do. My First Officer has meditated regularly for many years for example.”

“Fascinating,” Spock replied, “I should like to compare our species meditative traditions.”

“Not something I know a lot about,” Jim said, “there’s yoga…” Spock saw images through Jim’s mind’s eye of humans slowly moving their body into specific postures, “and mindfulness, you focus on your breathing I think…” Spock saw an image of a person with legs crossed and eyes hooded meditating under a tree… “and chanting…” Spock saw and heard person walking slowly chanting ‘om’… “but my First Officer would be happy to talk to you about it or maybe we could look into it together sometime. Maybe one day, you can visit Earth and we can learn the human version of mediation together? We could even go on a trip to India, visit some of the important historical sites, and compare the teachings of humans like The Buddha to your Surak?”

“That would be most agreeable, Jim,” Spock replied, letting his curiosity leak through. He felt a wave of warm joy bubble up from Jim.

“Hey, can you pick up on my internal dialogue outside of the meld?” Jim thought, “Like do you ever hear what I am thinking?”

“Negative. Outside of a meld or a lasting bond it is emotion only that is transferred,” Spock replied.

Spock felt a wave of relief from Jim. Interesting.

“Jim, can you show me the stars?” Spock asked.

“Of course,” Jim answered with a bubble of pure happiness.

Jim once again took Spock on a whirl wind tour of alien planets and cultures, this time with commentary. In Jim’s mind, borrowing from Jim’s memories, Spock saw strange frozen landscapes, climbed pink and purple trees in a sprawling forest, watched the sun set over a strange city, with three moons rising in the night sky, and swam in the warm seas of Earth, Jim’s home planet.

“I will take you there for real one day, Spock,” Jim promised.

“I would like that very much,” Spock replied. The meld was infused with a heady mix of mutual regard and happiness.

“Spock,” Jim said in the meld, “I have a confession.”

“A confession?” Spock asked, aware of ripples of anxiety.

“I’ve been a bit indiscrete too,” Jim replied.

“How so, Jim?”

Jim showed Spock his memory of their parting, of the moment where their lips touched, “I kissed you.”

“That was…not a conventional way to say goodbye?” Spock asked. He could feel waves of amusement from Jim.

“I thought that was your interpretation,” Jim said, “You didn’t seem to know what a kiss was. That’s why I didn’t kiss you when I saw you again, although I wanted to. I didn’t want to do it again without you knowing what it meant.”

“Which is?”

“It is a gesture of affection. Like your mind melds it is considered intimate and hence indiscrete between people without lasting bonds. Though, it is also a way of communicating that you’d like to develop a lasting bond. Does that make sense?” Jim asked, his nervousness radiating in waves.

Spock’s head spun with a startling but suddenly obvious realisation. His own feelings of warmth, the deliciousness of their meld, the ease of their acquaintance, the quick strength and depth of their mutual trust and regard… suddenly it all took obvious shape.

“Jim, you would like to develop a lasting bond with me? A…a romantic bond?”

“I would. But if romance isn’t what you want I would gladly know you better in whatever way you would prefer,” Jim said, “I can feel your surprise. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock replied focussing on strengthening his shields, “I apologise for allowing my shielding to slip. I would be amenable to forming an ongoing relationship with you, including exploring the possibility of romance.” Waves of relief and joy washed over him and Spock took pleasure in their warm embrace.

Jim laughed in thought, “oh good. You had me worried for a moment there. I thought maybe I had misread your signals.”

Spock clamped down hard on his shields and allowed his mind to turn to the complexity of pon farr, safely behind his mental shield. Would Jim be open to forming a true love-partnership with Spock? Would he be repulsed by pon farr as many Romilites are? Or would he simply be unnerved by the tight timeline it gave them? Pon farr wasn’t readily spoken of. It was shameful. Yet, Jim had been so open with him.

“Jim,” Spock began, “there are complexities we should discuss…”

Again Spock felt ripples of relief, “thank-you, Spock. I was worried you wouldn’t understand but you’ve anticipated me. No matter how I feel, until you have built your warp prototype I’m bound by the Prime Directive. I am here only by the grace of Starfleet and if I receive orders to leave I have to leave. In spite of myself, I cannot make any actual commitment to you just yet. All of that will change once the Prime Directive lifts, I promise. But until then we cannot be in an actual relationship as such and we certainly need to be discrete in front of the crew. Please, can we try to make the most of it? To go slow and get to know each other? Then, when you test the warp drive, if you decide you want romance from me, I’m all yours.”

Spock clamped down hard on his shields to ensure his reaction did not leak through. He steadied himself by taking refuge in Cthia and turned his mind with equanimity and logic to the problem. Until Spock developed the warp drive, Jim was not free to commit to him. He could not even reliably come to Spock’s side if needed. Therefore, he could not be a partner-by-love until the warp drive was perfected, even if he was willing to fulfill the role of partner for Spock’s pon farr. Spock must complete the warp drive before pon farr and discuss the the realities of Vulcan biology with Jim then, allowing Jim to make his choice.

“Spock,” Jim thought, “I can’t feel your reaction. I can barely feel you at all. Are you alright?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, “I am merely calibrating my emotions. It has been a rather passionate discussion.”

Waves of amusement and relief washed over Spock.

“You understand then?” Jim said through thought.

“Quite,” Spock said, “we are not currently in a relationship. We cannot be yet.  But we are aware of each other’s regard and intentions. We will get to know each other better without commitment or pressure.  When the warp drive is perfected we will communicate openly and come to a decision about our future status.”

“That’s pretty much it, yes,” Jim said and Spock was flooded with warmth. Spock eased up on his shield, allowing his own warm regard to be known by Jim. He felt Jim relax into it.

“Are mind melds always like this?” Jim asked.

“Negative,” Spock replied, “I now realise, and indeed I should have realised immediately, that it is a sign of our mental compatibility.”

“Makes sense,” Jim said, “as nice as this is, shall we end the meld now? We’ve probably been mucking about in each other’s minds for some time?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, slowly withdrawing from Jim’s mind, sighing as he did so. As Spock opened his eyes, he saw Jim’s smiling face.

“I am glad I had the guts to tell you how I feel,” Jim said.

“Guts?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Courage,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Indeed,” Spock said, “I am pleased you did also.”

“I know we said to take it slow, and I still think we should, but could I kiss you?” Jim asked, “I’ve been wanting to since I saw you again. That is, if it isn’t unpleasant for you. I suppose it might be distasteful if Vulcans don’t kiss.”

“I would be amenable to trying kissing again,” Spock said, “and I could show you what I think is the Vulcan and Romulite equivalent.”

Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spock’s tenderly. He planted a soft, gentle and chaste kiss on Spock’s mouth, pulling away slightly and looking Spock in the eyes to check everything was still alright. Satisfied that Spock was indeed alright, he pressed his lips to Spock’s again, this time with a little more heat, and a gently questing tongue. Spock obediently opened his mouth to Jim’s tongue. Jim pushed his tongue in gently at first and then with more passion. As the kiss continued Spock attempted to use his tongue too and was fascinated the result: a low moan from Jim.

Eventually, Jim pulled back panting, “Spock, you are unbelievable.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

“Was, um…” Jim said, “Was that okay for you?”

“It was…” Spock answered, “It was pleasant, Jim. I believe I could get used to it as a gesture of affection between us with ease.”

Jim smiled widely, “Alright, show us how Vulcans do it then.”

Spock pointed his first two fingers of his right hand, “Point your fingers like this.”

Jim obeyed and Spock showed him how they could press their fingers together, “this form is for public displays of affection.”

“Alright,” Jim said, “like my first kiss then, without the tongue.”

Spock considered this, “I believe that is an apt comparison.”

“What would be equivalent to the open mouthed kiss?” Jim asked, “Something a little more, well, private?”

“This would be a private gesture of affection between partners or people like us, exploring the possibility of partnership,” Spock said, slowly moving his fingers along Jim’s hand.

Spock lowered his shields. It wasn’t a meld but it was possible to sense Jim’s feelings and a kind of brushing of mind against mind. Jim mimicked Spock’s movements and Spock shivered with pleasure. He could feel his heart rate increase in his side, his breathing quicken and a warm green blush spread across his cheeks. He deliberately refrained from changing his physiological controls. To share your honest reaction with your partner is part of the intimacy of the experience.

Jim smiled, delighted by Spock’s reaction, “you are so beautiful…”

“You are golden,” Spock replied, his voice a little breathy.

“Golden!” Jim laughed, “First time I’ve heard that one.”

They continued to brush hand against hand, mind against mind. Spock could hear Jim’s breathing quicken too. It was delicious. Spock savoured it, cataloguing every detail and then he pulled back, putting his shields back in place and letting go of Jim’s hand. He allowed his physiological reaction to dissipate naturally. 

“Was that acceptable to you, Jim?” Spock asked.

“Definitely,” Jim said with a wide grin, “I could see myself learning to enjoy that quite a bit.”

Spock checked the time, “Jim, it is now quite late. We should retire for the evening to ensure we have sufficient sleep for our journey tomorrow.”

“You are right,” Jim nodded, “Actually, I am quite tried,” he added with a yawn.

Jim readied himself for bed and Spock readied himself for his evening meditation.

As Jim climbed into bed, he called out to Spock who was still in the living room space, “night, Spock!”

“Good night, Jim,” Spock replied.

Spock meditated for double the usual length of time, sacrificing sleep to ensure the events of the day were sufficiently processed. Turning each feeling, each thought, over in his mind he was convinced that Jim was a potential t’hyla. He resolved to do everything in his power to give their relationship the best chance of flourishing.


	15. Chapter 15

Two long days of journeying seemed to pass quickly. With the new understanding between them, conversation flowed freely, each eager to learn all they could about the other. They talked, listened and learned. It was all too easy to forget that there was even a purpose to their travels. They continued to stay at comfortable hotels, breaking their journey in the town of Arkath and then, for the final night staying in the small town of Shmarth. It would be a short journey to from Shmarth to Lek’methrai in the morning. Indeed, the town of Shmarth mostly functioned as a place for Vulcans on pilgrimage to Lek’methrai to stay or to offer sanctuary to family members of the adepts when they visited. Of course, none of that was relevant just now.

They arrived in Shmarth with plenty of time for an enjoyable evening together. Jim ensured his ears were covered and stilled his face as they parked the ashrow and entered the hotel. As Spock paid for the room with his tashor he enquired about the impact of the disappearance on business. The hotel owner replied that it would be a poor year, affecting revenue by a projected 11.3%. However, there were already plans to re-invigorate the Lek’methrai temple with adepts drawn from other Kovarian temples across Vulcan. So it should have no further impact beyond this year. Spock acknowledged this with a nod and walked Jim through to their room.

Once again, they began by washing away the aches and pains of their journey. Once again they dined in their room on a buffet of hot and cold foods. Although it was only their third night of doing so, it already felt like a routine.

Dinner complete, they sat together talking, Spock slowly drinking his Vulcan tea and Jim choosing instead to drink a cool drink composed mainly of fruit juices. Spock chose not to tell him that the drink was particularly favoured by Vulcan children.

As their conversation reached a lull, Spock having finished explaining the complex politics of the Vulcan world government at length to an enraptured Jim, Jim smiled shyly, “do you think I could kiss you again?”

“I think that would be appropriate,” Spock replied with a raised eyebrow.

Jim shuffled forward, grabbing Spock’s arms. He hesitated a moment, staring deep into Spock’s eyes and Spock was entranced by the golden flecks in Jim’s hazel eyes. Jim leaned in, his lips brushing against Spock’s. Spock opened his mouth immediately and Jim made a little whimpering sound, his grip on Spock’s arms tightening and then relaxing as his tongue found delicious entrance. Yes, Spock thought. Kissing, or kissing Jim at any rate, was quite agreeable. Jim’s hands slid down Spock’s arms, coming to rest in Spock’s hands.

Spock began to gently move his fingers along Jim’s hands and Jim immediately reciprocated, as he simultaneously kissed all the more passionately. The sensations were exquisite—hand against hand, mind against mind, mouth against mouth-- and Spock could feel his body respond. Spock felt his mental shield waver against the onslaught, and deliberately lowered it.

Spock was immediately overwhelmed by a tidal wave of desire—Jim wanted him, he wanted to explore him, to taste him, to feel every cell of this body, climb inside him, to be taken by him—Jim wanted Spock with a wanton desperation. Feeling the strength and depth of Jim’s desire, catching the tiny teasing flashes of what exactly he wanted to do with Spock, instantly set Spock alight. He was afire. He was ablaze.

Spock growled, low and deep, as he pushed his body closer to Jim’s, his hands stroking Jim’s hands with a desperate intensity.

Jim groaned and pushed himself into Spock. With his last remaining scrap of self-control, Spock fell backwards onto the pillows, ensuring that Jim with his lighter frame was on top. Jim followed gladly, kissing Spock with a furious hunger.

Spock could feel Jim’s hard length against his thigh, no doubt as hard and aching as Spock’s own. Acting entirely on instinct and burning desire Spock shifted slightly and pushed upwards with his hips, causing his own erection to rub deliciously against Jim’s. Jim moaned low and loud onto Spock’s mouth and began to buck in turn. Spock heard himself growl as he bucked up again and again. Waves of hot pleasure, his, Jim’s, his, Jim’s, waves and waves. And with every cresting crushing wave a hunger for more. Spock became hunger, he became pleasure, his own and Jim’s and it moved through him with desperation towards its final conclusion. More, more, more it roared inside until, at long last they were swept up in one final blissful crashing wave. They groaned in unison and clung desperately to each other as they climaxed hard.

Spock opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—to see Jim panting and breathless above him.

“Spock,” Jim panted, “that was unbelievable.”

Jim kissed Spock softly and tenderly and then he slid off lying beside him on the cushions.

Spock allowed his physiology to return to normal parameters naturally. He observed it as it settled.

“I could feel your reactions,” Jim said, still a bit breathless, “is that because of your telepathy? Was it like a mind meld? Is it always like that? No wonder we completely lost it. That was… incredible.”

Spock closed his eyes for a moment and collected his thoughts, “There is certainly a telepathic element to Vulcan intimacy, however, I lack sufficient experience to answer your questions with certainty, Jim. In my limited experience, I have never known anything like that. Yet, I have also never experienced such a strong…  I suspect our compatibility played a role. And, with my inexperience I didn’t realise the potential consequences of fully lowering my shields, and, of course, I am shielding for both of us…It seems without shielding the telepathic connection created a perpetuating cycle with an amplifying effect…”

“Your arousal aroused me and mine aroused you, you mean?” Jim asked.

“Precisely,” Spock replied.

“So, you’ve lowered your mental shield during sex before and you haven’t gotten that amplifying feedback thing?” Jim asked chewing his lip in thought, “but you weren’t really compatible with your previous partners, is that what you are saying?”

“Jim, you misunderstand. I have not had previous partners. I have only ever engaged in the finger touching equivalent to a human kiss.”

Jim’s mouth opened into a wide O. And then it crumpled. Spock, his shields still vulnerable, was hit with a wave of guilt.

“Oh, Spock…” Jim said, “That was your first time? And here’s me unable to make any actual commitment, saying we should go slow and then humping you like an animal in heat? I am so sorry...”

“Jim, what are you talking about?” Spock said turning side on to face him, “we both did what we did. If culpability is to be assigned it must fall to me. I was shielding for us both and I lowered my shields as I did not realise the effects it could have.”

“But I should have taken care of you. I should have made it all you deserve. There’s no excuse,” Jim said as he turned to face Spock.

“Jim, you just said it was incredible,” Spock replied, “I rather think incredible is sufficient.”

Jim laughed.

“Oh, Spock, thank you. But truly, you deserve slow and luxurious, you deserve sex with someone who will discover with you all that your body can do, who will wring every last bit of pleasure out of you with utmost tenderness and care.”

Spock swallowed heavily, “that does sound…er…interesting.”

Jim laughed again.

“I feel really torn now,” Jim said his voice wavering, “I feel like I should offer you another round. Do it properly. Yet, Spock, when we’ve finished exploring Lek’methrai I will have to return to the Enterprise and give my report to Starfleet command. I am going to argue that we should stay here and attempt to intercept the Orions but, Spock, they might want something else from us. Maybe they’ll post another ship here or give us another mission in the meantime. You could be left without any communication from me until I hear that Vulcan has gone warp. I don’t want you sitting here thinking I am some kind of rake who seduced you and just moved on.”

“I perfectly comprehend your position, Jim,” Spock said, “We both have only the best intentions, yet the future is unsure. I do not think it logical to make now less than it can be because the future may not be all we wish.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Jim smiled radiantly, “does that mean you do want another round?”

Spock swallowed heavily, “Yes.”

Jim laughed. “Maybe keep your shields up this time, until we are close anyway.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, his eyes darting away and then back again, his breathing already beginning to quicken.

“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up and go from there,” Jim suggested.

“Very well,” Spock said as they both stood up.

 They approached the mashulayek and Jim began to unselfconsciously strip off his shirt, pants and underwear. Spock’s thinking faltered. He froze, watching Jim’s every movement with a rapt attention as more and more creamy white flesh was revealed. Spock was conscious of his heart pounding in his side and of his blood pooling in his nether regions, his member once again swelling and moistening. Jim put his clothes into the washing machine and turned, now naked, to face Spock, “Clothes off, Spock.”

Spock swallowed hard. Then a logical thought broke through the lustful haze, “Jim, how do we know it is safe? What if there is something about my body or fluids that is dangerous for you?”

Jim shook his head, “we are compatible biochemically. We look at that very early on, standard protocol. Bones would have mentioned it if we had something to worry about there. And I suspect you don’t have any interesting physiological surprises like a hook in your penis or anything like that? I’m guessing I would have noticed that already?”

Spock’s eyes widened, “no, nothing like that. You do not have a hook in your penis, Jim?”

Jim laughed, “No. I would have warned you if I did. I suspect, from our amorous activities so far, that we are more similar than different. But let’s explore some more and find out.”

Jim moved forward and began to help Spock to remove his robe. As Spock’s robe was tugged over his head, his pants were revealed with a hard bulge and copious fluid wetting the crotch.

Jim licked his lips.

Spock blushed a delicate green. His eyes darted to Jim’s own penis. It was soft and dry and nestled against his pubic hair.  “Jim, we don’t have to…”

“Hm,” Jim said his attention drawn away from Spock’s crotch. He followed Spock’s line of sight, “Oh I want to. My body will just take a little while to catch up. We’ve discovered our first difference between us then, huh? Vulcan males don’t have a refractory period I take it? Or a very brief one?”

“Refractory?” Spock repeated.

“Human penises need a little break after orgasm before they can get erect again. Don’t worry. I’m definitely into this and my body will reflect it soon, I promise.”

“I see,” Spock nodded, “very well.”

“Now this,” Jim said cupping Spock’s wet erection through his pants, “this is simply marvellous.”

“Oh!” Spock exclaimed.

Jim leaned in capturing Spock’s wide opened mouth in a kiss. Spock kissed back hungrily. His enjoyment of kissing was increasing with every repetition. Jim squeezed Spock’s crotch gently and Spock growled.

Jim grinned with satisfaction.

“Let’s get these pants off you, huh?” Jim said pulling Spock’s pants down. Spock allowed Jim to undress him, moving his feet so Jim could step him out of the pants.

Jim eyed Spock hungrily, his gaze lingering on Spock’s hard penis, wet with natural lubricant and flushed green with blood flow.

Jim bit his lower lip, his white teeth scraping against the pink.

“Jim,” Spock whispered. Jim kissed Spock again, running his hands down Spock’s arms until they found Spock’s own. Spock’s fingers stroked Jim’s hands and he shook with the pleasure of it.

Spock could feel his mental shields waver under the pressure. But this time he did not let them down. This time he shored them up. He was grateful for the lifetime of disciplined practice that made this possible.

Jim’s kisses left Spock’s mouth and started trailing down Spock’s face and neck.

“Oh!” Spock groaned in surprise at this new delight.

Jim enthusiastically sucked on Spock’s neck, even delicately nibbling on the tender flesh which responded with growing patches of green. Jim moved on, licking and sucking at Spock’s nipples. Spock moaned and Jim moved lower still, bending down onto his knees to lick strong sure lines over Spock’s inner thighs.

Spock keened and grabbed at Jim’s head, holding the thick golden locks in his fingers.

Jim licked deeply into the seem between Spock’s legs and his torso. Spock groaned and bucked. Jim steadied Spock and planted a single delicate kiss on the wet tip of Spock’s penis.

Spock shuddered, “Jim, you, you kissed…”

Jim licked his lips, “hmm…”

Spock watched, transfixed.

Then Jim kissed him again, on the tip of his penis.

Spock growled and Jim took his entire member into his mouth, down to the root. Jim sucked hard and Spock found himself bucking into Jim’s mouth, hands clinging to Jim’s head.

“Oh, Jim,” Spock moaned as he found his second release of the night. Jim swallowed Spock’s seed and gently licked the last drops from the tip of Spock’s member. Spock had never even imagined anything as profoundly erotic as the sight before him. As Jim’s tongue swirled over the head of Spock’s penis, catching the last drops, Spock could feel his softening penis begin to swell and moisten again.

Spock growled a low growl.

Jim stood up and kissed Spock hard. Spock could taste his own seed in the kiss and for some reason Spock could not fathom it set him instantly aflame.

Jim pulled away with a grin, “shower first,” he turned on the water and lead Spock in under the spray. Jim took some of the sweet smelling soap and began to wash Spock down.

Spock took some soap too and began to run his hands over Jim’s body, luxuriating in every fold and crease, in every piece of delicious flesh. Jim’s penis was hard now, just as Jim had said it would be. It bobbed pink and milky white in front of him. Although it was hard, it was still dry. Spock hypothesised that it was another difference between them. He reached out, soap on his hands, and gripped Jim’s cock, tugging eagerly.

Jim groaned and leaned into Spock.

“Is that acceptable, Jim?”

“Ngh,” Jim moaned, “oh… yes…just a bit, a bit firmer…”

Spock tightened his hold as Jim positioned his hands over Spock’s for a moment, helping him get just the right action.

Jim groaned loudly and bucked into Spock’s hand. Jim’s own hand found Spock’s member and began to stroke it with long firm strokes.

“Oh, Spock!” Jim cried out, “Lower your shield I’m close…”

Spock lowered his mental shield and was instantly hit by a tidal wave of Jim’s desire. It tipped Spock over the edge and he found his third release as Jim came hard over Spock’s hands. They both relished in in each other’s orgasms as well as their own. Panting hard they washed their intermingling seed down the drain and finished cleaning themselves up. Spock re-established his shields.

From a joint mashulayek, they went together into the psetheuesh, the hot air drying their skin. Jim kissed Spock softly with a gentle affection. They stepped out in unison, Spock bending over to fetch his discarded clothes and putting them in the washing machine among with Jim’s. They’d be ready in the morning.

Both still naked, Jim led Spock to one of the beds, “I’m not finished with you just yet…”

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

“Lay down,” Jim said and Spock obeyed.

Jim began to run his hands tenderly over Spock’s body, not in an explicitly erotic way, but in a tenderly affectionate way. He started to put more force into his touch, kneeding and massaging him. Spock sighed with pleasure. Jim’s touch was different to Vulcan massage but the general technique was recognisable. Spock closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

After a time, Spock opened his eyes and insisted on reciprocating. Jim smiled and lay down. Spock massaged Jim using traditional Vulcan techniques but a lighter touch than usual. Jim groaned.

“That’s so good, Spock,” Jim whispered.

“You hold a lot of tension in your shoulders and neck, Jim,” Spock said, applying pressure to the area.

“Hmmm,” Jim acknowledged.

Spock carefully massaged out the knots. Jim groaned in relief.

“You get headaches I surmise?” Spock asked.

“I do,” Jim replied with a moan.

Spock tutted. “You should take better care of yourself, Jim.”

“Burdens of command, Spock,” Jim said.

“That is most illogical. The headaches would decrease your performance. The time taken to properly treat the source of tension would be well invested,” Spock chided.

Jim lifted his head to look at Spock, “maybe I just need you with me to apply treatments as needed?”

Spock raised an eyebrow at this. But the effect was somewhat lost as he also blushed green.

Jim laughed and turned around fully, pulling Spock close. He kissed him thoroughly, slipping his hands into Spock’s own. Spock’s fingers began to stroke Jim’s hands and Jim reciprocated in turn. Spock whimpered and kissed Jim harder, his fingers moving in desperate circles. He could feel Jim’s mind pressing hard up against his begging for entrance. But he held firm, maintaining his mental shield for now.

Jim pulled Spock down onto the bed, lying side by side, continuing to kiss with hands and mouths. Jim moved up hard against Spock’s body, their now erect penises rubbing deliciously against each other, Spock’s moisture wetting Jim. It was exquisite. Delicious. And yet, not enough.

Spock growled, a low and deep growl.

“I want to taste you,” Spock demanded, slipping out of Jim’s embrace.

“I am hardly going to object to that,” Jim answered with a smile.

Spock bent in to Jim’s neck, suddenly nervous, and gave it a slow exploratory lick. Gaining confidence, he kissed it as he had learned to kiss Jim’s mouth. Jim’s flesh tasted surprisingly sweet. Spock kissed a trail down Jim’s body, pausing to kiss and suck at his nipples, generating delightful mewing sounds from Jim. He took his time kissing Jim’s inner thighs while Jim clutched at the bedsheets and panted. Eventually, Spock could wait no longer, and he took Jim’s erection into his mouth. Jim groaned and bucked, pushing himself in deep. Spock gagged.

“Sorry,” Jim panted, “couldn’t help it…”

Spock slid Jim’s member back out slightly to a more comfortable position and began to suck hard. Jim moaned and clutched at the bedsheets, twisting them in his fists. Spock experimented with swirling his tongue and was delighted by the effects: a whimpering Jim.

It was an extraordinary act. As good to give as to receive, though the giving was satisfying in such a different way. It was so intimate. Spock wondered that no Vulcan or Romulite had ever thought of it. But then, they don’t kiss. Though he had to acknowledge to himself that perhaps someone, somewhere had thought of it. They would hardly speak of it publicly.

“Stop, stop,” Jim cried out and Spock obeyed immediately Jim’s member leaving his mouth with a soft pop.

“Don’t move, don’t even breathe,” Jim panted, closing his eyes tightly and breathing deeply.

When Jim opened his eyes, Spock was gazing down at him, “are you alright, Jim?”

“I’m fine. Just, we don’t all have fancy Vulcan equipment with unlimited capacity. I don’t want to finish too soon,” Jim said.

“I do not have unlimited capacity, Jim,” Spock corrected.

Jim laughed.

“You back on the bed,” Jim said, “there’s something else I want to show you.”

Spock lay down and Jim positioned himself on top of him. Jim took Spock’s penis in hand and stroked it a couple of times with strong, sure strokes.

Spock groaned.

“Useful, that you naturally lubricate, Spock,” Jim said.

“Naturally lubricate?” Spock repeated with a sigh.

Jim didn’t reply, he was shifting up and repositioning himself.

“Now try not to buck at first,” Jim said, “let me control it until I’m ready.”

Spock nodded. Oh! Jim was sliding Spock’s member carefully into his anus. It tight and warm and… Spock gripped the sheets and concentrated hard on not bucking. Jim moved slowly and patiently, with gentle rocks back and forth until Spock was fully embraced.

Spock groaned. Jim smiled and rocked gently back and forth, shuffling his position slightly as he did so.

Eventually Jim moaned, “Oh, that’s it, that’s it…”

He picked up the pace a little, whimpering.

 “Spock,” he panted, “you can buck or let go of your shields or whatever you want now.”

Spock bucked up into Jim. Jim groaned. So good. Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips and began to thrust in a regular rhythm.

“Oh fuck, yes…” Jim panted, “Oh Spock…”

“Spock, lower your shields, I want to feel what you are feeling, I want you to feel this,” Jim said.

Spock lowered his shields and was hit by a wave of ecstasy, Jim’s pleasure at taking Spock’s member.  With every thrust he felt his own bliss surge, with every thrust he felt Jim’s deep pleasure as Spock hit just the right spot. To know he was bringing Jim such pleasure, to feel each and every sensation and know he was the cause…

Spock growled and thrust fast and hard chasing every last pleasure. Their mutual bliss soon peaked and they were both washed away by their joint climax, clinging to each other in body and mind.

When Spock opened his eyes, panting and spent Jim was collapsed on top of him. Jim was radiating a deep sense of contentment that harmonised perfectly with Spock’s own feeling. Spock could feel sleep lapping at the corners of Jim’s mind. Jim was tired. Spock re-established his shields sighing at the distance.

Stroking Jim’s back Spock whispered, “We should clean up, Jim.”

“Hmmm,” was all the reply he received.

Spock shifted Jim off him and found a small cloth. He carefully wiped them both down.

Jim opened his eyes slightly as Spock wiped him, “thanks, Spock.”

Spock threw the cloth on the floor and climbed into the bed next to Jim. Jim cuddled into him and promptly fell asleep. Spock closed his eyes and enjoyed the close warmth of him. It didn’t take long for sleep to overtake him too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see I have an estimated total number of chapters now:26. It may change slightly, but should pretty much be right. I'm also going to aim for weekly updates from now on. I think I'm far enough ahead in the story that I can maintain that now. Thank you to everyone who's still reading this story. It is awesome to receive your kudos and comments.

Spock woke, still nestled in Jim’s embrace. He closed his eyes and catalogued carefully every sensation, memorising every last detail. As much as he wanted to stay enveloped in Jim’s warmth, he was in need of meditation. He had skipped his evening meditation yesterday for the first time in 5.4 years (the previous occasion being due to a bout of severe illness), and yesterday had been a monumental day.

Spock slipped carefully out of bed, untangling himself from Jim’s arms. He had to pause twice—holding his body perfectly still in an uncomfortable posture—to ensure that Jim’s stirrings would not result in a full awakening. Spock padded carefully into the adjoining bedroom and took up a meditation posture on the ground, carefully cataloguing and processing the events of the past day.

There was so much joy to be measured out, and yet, there was also the beginnings of a deep sorrow, for Spock and Jim would soon be parted again with their reunion uncertain. Kaidith. Spock took refuge in Cthia. It was not logical to hold himself back from the riches of the present for the sake of future pain. Spock’s approaching pon farr was a concern. Spock examined his anxiety like a scientist examining a specimen and carefully put it to the side in favour of a logical analysis of his situation.

Spock carefully ran through the pertinent points. Jim could not commit to Spock until the prime directive was lifted. He could not even choose, of his own free will, to visit Spock and nor could they establish reliable communication. Therefore, until the warp drive was successfully tested, Spock could not establish a partnership-by-love with Jim. His partnership-by-agreement with T’Pring must be maintained for now.

Dhihov was making excellent progress towards the warp drive test.  Spock swiftly calculated a 96.8% probability that the warp drive would be tested before Spock’s pon farr. Of course, there was no guarantee that Jim would be amenable to any partnership once he learned about the realities of Vulcan biology. Many Romulites found pon farr repulsive, indeed, many Vulcans found it shameful.

Jim’s phrasing from the night before came back to Spock in a rush “like an animal in heat”. Spock turned the words over carefully in his mind noting and letting go of the shame they produced. Logically, given Jim’s remark, there must be species on Jim’s planet who experienced something similar to the pon farr of Vulcans. Also logically, humans did not. How would Jim react when he found out Spock would experience something that he associated with unintelligent animals? Again, Spock had to pause recognising and putting aside his own shame.

As horrific as it would be, Jim had every right to reject Spock and Spock was determined not to think any less of Jim for it. He would give Jim the choice when it was, indeed, a choice Jim could make and he would accept Jim’s verdict.

Satisfied with that conclusion, Spock turned to the 3.2% probability that his pon farr would begin before the warp drive was complete. Logically, he would have no choice but to turn to T’Pring. Jim would, no doubt consider this a betrayal and indeed it would be. Yet, if Jim could understand pon farr perhaps he could understand this. Besides, Jim was clear in stating that he could not commit to Spock yet. Perhaps, Jim would not even consider himself bound to faithfulness just yet.

If Jim still desired a relationship, with all of the messy realities laid before him, then T’Pring would release Spock. That was in their agreement. Spock would have to repay the debt already accrued by serving a limited time in politics. It would be unfortunate to not be able to immediately follow Jim. But the years would pass. Traditionally, the debt of a single pon farr could not extend beyond the next pon farr and Spock was confident that T’Pring would be generous. Perhaps she would agree to as little as three or four years.

Oh. Spock’s mind whired as the full realities of that particular future scenario became clear. It was possible that Spock’s debt to T’Pring could be repaid in other ways. Perhaps she could play a key role in negotiations with the Federation. After all, what she desired was a successful political career for herself, not for Spock to serve in politics per se. With Federation contacts, T’Pring might not need T’Pau’s favour to rise. There was every reason to be optimistic that a satisfactory deal could be negotiated provided Spock had Jim’s support.

Finally, Spock examined his decision to wait until the prime directive was dissolved and Jim was free to commit before informing Jim about the realities of Vulcan biology. He turned the decision over, looking carefully for errors in reasoning. He concluded that it would be unnecessarily cruel to tell Jim about pon farr now. To have him perhaps very far away on his space ship, wondering at Spock’s state, unable to come to Spock’s assistance, unable even to enquire. It would cause Jim great distress. His conclusion was sound. He would inform Jim as soon as Jim was free to make his choice.

Spock ended his meditation, standing and stretching. He walked into the living room to find a naked Jim sitting on the cushions eating breakfast and reading on a hand held device. As Spock came into the room, Jim looked up and smiled warmly. Spock consciously kept his eyes looking directly at Jim’s own eyes.

“Meditation go well?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative.”

“Plenty of emotions to process?” Jim said, with a grin.

“Indeed.”

“I should hope so,” Jim laughed. He looked back down at this device, his face twisting into a frown. “I am drowning in admin. How do they expect me to actually command the Enterprise if they bury me in paperwork?” Jim sighed.

Spock raised an eyebrow, “proper documentation is crucial to efficient organisation.”

“It really isn’t,” Jim said putting the device aside, “anyway, you are meant to be on my side.”

“Illogical,” Spock said, “there are no sides in the matter, Jim. Your superiors would hardly accept my advice.”

Jim laughed.  He smiled up at Spock, “anyway, fancy a quickie before we have to leave?”

Spock swallowed heavily, allowing his eyes to trail down Jim’s body, “Y-yes.”

Jim stood grinning, “C’mon, let’s shower together.”

Jim walked into the bathroom and turned on the mashulayek. Spock disrobed and followed. As he walked in Jim was already under the spray. The water was cascading down his head and body and his eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of it. Spock paused and simply watched Jim. He could feel himself respond physically to the sight, his member hardening and moistening. He stepped into the mashulayek and Jim opened his eyes and smiled. Jim took some of the sweet smelling soap and began to slowly wash Spock’s body down. Spock reciprocated, his hands applying soap to Jim, moving in slow and tender circles.

Jim whimpered and kissed Spock softly and gently. Spock moaned and pulled Jim closer, kissing Jim with passion. As Spock’s tongue found entrance Jim whimpered again. Hands slipped down bodies, the task of washing forgotten, and found each other in Vulcan kisses. Spock growled at the contact as Jim’s fingers stroked his hands with quickly acquired expertise.  Jim pushed up hard against Spock, rubbing himself into Spock’s thigh.

Spock’s mental shields wavered but Spock held them up, strong against the onslaught. Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth kissing him desperately. He came away with a gasp, “Oh, Spock… You are so, so incredible. How do you do this to me?”

Spock kissed Jim hard. “You are the incredible one, Jim,” he said softly, “James Kirk, my man from the stars...”

Jim barked a loud laugh and kissed Spock again.

Jim reached in between their bodies and took Spock’s member in hand, stroking it firmly.

Spock growled and reached for Jim’s own erection, replicating perfectly the technique Jim had shown him the day before.

“Let, let down your shield,” Jim gasped.

Spock lifted his mental shield and groaned at the delicious unbroken contact with Jim’s mind. Awash with Jim’s feelings as well as his own, he pumped harder on Jim’s cock and felt Jim’s response directly through their mind to mind contact.

“Oh, Spock,” Jim groaned as he came hard. Jim’s orgasm washed across into Spock’s mind like a tidal wave and he found his own release, making Jim gasp and groan again as he felt its reverberations.

They panted and held onto each other tightly as their intermingling seed washed away.

When they were ready they dried under the Psetheuesh and packed up their things, leaving their hotel room in order to journey to Lek’methrai.

Spock used his tashor to make final payment for their room and to check out of the hotel. Jim stood quietly by his side, obviously putting tremendous effort into keeping his face still.

As Spock finished and turned to leave a familiar voice called out to him from across the lobby, “Spock?”

“Dhihov,” Spock said in reply, quickly managing his own physiological reaction to the surprise encounter. He smoothly raised the ta-al, “Live long and prosper.”

Dhihov closed the distance between them and bowed crossing her arms across her chest in the Romulite style, “Find peace.”

“What brings you here, Spock?” Dhihov asked her brow slightly pinched in concern, “did you have a relative at Lek’methrai?”

“Negative,” Spock answered quickly deciding that the best explanation was the one closest to the truth, “although I am not individually grieved the tragedies of Ramatok and Lek’methrai concern me. I decided to investigate for myself.”

“You have been to Ramatok?” Dhihov said, her head tilting.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“As one who is personally grieving I am grateful, Spock.”

“What brings you here, Dhihov?” Spock asked.

Dhihov flushed a light shade of green, “Solis asked me to come, to see if we could find any fresh insights together. Solis remains unconvinced by the official findings as do I. We are concerned that there may be new tragedies to come.”

Just then a male Vulcan walked into the foyer.

“Solis!” Dhihov called out, “come and meet Spock.”

Solis strode directly over and raised the ta’al, “live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock answered with the ta’al, “I was interested to hear of your work through Patok and I have watched with approval your conduct around the investigation into the tragedies of Ramatok and Lek’methrai”

Solis nodded, “I have some familiarity with your work, also. It is admirable.”

“But who is your colleague, Spock?” Dhihov asked, “Is he also concerned with the tragedies?”

Spock’s eyes darted immediately to Jim who was trying very hard to keep a perfectly still face and was only succeeding in grimacing in a most bizarre way. Spock weighed his options rapidly and once again decided that as close to the truth as possible was the best course of action.

“Solis, Dhihov, may I introduce Kirk. Kirk and I are investigating together,” said Spock, carefully controlling his own physiological response as his heart threatened to beat hard and fast in his side.

Dhihov crossed her hands over her chest and bowed, “find peace, Spock.”

Solis raised the ta-al, “live long and prosper.”

Jim hesitated a moment. He lifted his hand to raise the ta-al but quickly realised that he couldn’t separate his middle fingers. He dropped his hand and bowed, copying Dhihov, “Nice to meet you both.”

“You are Romulite?” Dhihov asked with a slight frown.

“Kirk is of mixed ancestry,” Spock interjected. He paused a moment before adding, “and Shiavian…”

“That’s right,” Jim said, “I am Shiavian.”

“Most interesting,” Solis said with an eyebrow raise, “I don’t think I’ve met a Shiavian with mixed ancestry before.”

Jim began to smile, remembered he shouldn’t and instantly transformed the beginnings of the smile into a grimace. The effect was most disconcerting.

Spock raised an eyebrow and thought quickly, adding, “He also has a neurological disorder that results in facial tics.”

“Yes, quite,” Jim answered, “thank-you for explaining about the ah...” Jim gestured to his face, once again beginning to smile and quickly frowning instead.

“That is most unfortunate,” Solis said.

Jim cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his hands.

Spock took the opportunity to draw attention away from Jim, “Were you successful in your aim of finding fresh insights into the two tragedies?” 

“Negative,” answered Solis.

“It wasn’t a weather event. That’s just ridiculous,” Dhihov added as Solis watched her carefully, “the truth is no one knows what happened to the people of Ramatok and Lek’methrai. No one has been able to put forward an explanation that makes any sense at all. And if no one knows what happened then we can’t prevent it happening again. That’s the real tragedy. I do hope you two have some new ideas. I should very much like to hear your thoughts.”

Spock could see Jim nodding beside him, face still.

“Indeed,” Spock answered, “I should like to meet with you when I return, Dhihov, to discuss the progression of our joint project. We can discuss the tragedies then.”

Dhihov’s lips twitched upwards at the edges, the Romulite version of a smile that was now quite subtle since he had experienced the full force of Jim’s, “That would be most agreeable.”

“You will find the site empty,” Solis explained, “I am the last of the official investigation team to leave. Everything is preserved as it was at the time of the event.”

“Excellent,” Spock said, “that is most convenient.”

Solis nodded and raised the ta-al, “live long and prosper, Spock and Kirk.”

Spock raised the ta-al in reply, “Peace and long life.”

Dhihov and Jim bowed. Jim and Spock moved away, exiting the hotel and walking to their ashrow. Jim glanced back to Solis and Dhihov as they left. Solis was paying for their room with his tashor.

When they were safely hidden in the ashrow Jim sighed in relief.

“A neurological condition? Really?” Jim laughed.

“It was necessary,” Spock replied, “not even a Shiavian of Romulite ancestry would be as expressive as you are. Shiavians and Romulites smile but, well, it is nothing compares to the smiles of a human such as yourself.”

Jim shrugged at this.  “They are a cute couple. How do you know the woman?”

Spock raised a single eyebrow, “couple?”

“Yes, they are obviously together. Didn’t you notice the way she blushed? And how Solis was staring at her? And they were paying for a single room…”

“I noted the blush but I didn’t…” Spock began, “Dhihov said she was here to assist in the investigations.”

Jim laughed, “I’m sure she is. But why does that mean there isn’t something romantic going on too? After all, there is for us, isn’t there?”

“Quite. I take your point.”

“Anyway, how do you know the woman? She’s a Romulite I take it?” Jim asked as Spock started the ashrow and pulled out.

“Affirmative. Dhihov is the engineer building the prototype engine from the schematics I showed you.”

“Oh,” Jim exclaimed, twisting around in his seat and looking behind as if it were possible to still see her, “she’s your warp drive engineer! I wish I’d have known that when we met. No, best not I might have let something slip. In fact, best change the subject altogether.”

“Very well,” Spock replied, “shall I brief you on Lek’methrai?”

“No, save that for the team. Tell me more about the Shiavians now that I am one.”

“The Shiavians are a small minority. They are mostly Vulcans who reject the teachings of Surak. Instead, they aim to fully feel and express their emotions without censorship,” Spock explained, “It is generally agreed, thought not necessarily by Shiavians themselves, that the Shiavians are successful in their quest principally because the majority of Vulcans follow Surak.”

“Ah, like herd immunity and vaccinations,” Jim said, “The emotional contagion doesn’t result in an emotional epidemic because although a minority of the population are vulnerable to the contagion, they are sheltered by the majority who are ‘vaccinated’”.

“Precisely,” Spock said, “As you can imagine, many Vulcans consider Shiavians to be free-loaders.”

Jim frowned, “do you?”

“In a sense,” Spock replied, “I would never follow the Shiavian path myself. Yet, as a T’sharian I value diversity. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Perhaps the diversity of the Shiavians brings unknown benefits to us all. Or perhaps, to borrow your vaccination analogy, they represent not people who refuse vaccination but people who cannot be vaccinated and hence must rely on the herd immunity. Regardless, I would not force others to live as I do.”

They continued to discuss the Shiavian way of life for the rest of the short journey. The conversation fell silent as they approached Lek’methrai. The temple of Lek’methrai was an impressive structure. Like many Kovarian retreats it was chiefly the re-purposed building of an ancient temple to the old Vulcan gods. It rose out of the desert, a tower of sandstone amongst the sand. Untold centuries of worship and the recent centuries of meditation and retreat had bled into the very ground. It was awesome, inspiring immediate quiet and reflection.

Spock parked the ashrow and they exited together in silence.

Kirk flipped open his communicator, “we are ready. Beam the team down to our location.”

“Acknowledging, Captain. Beaming down now,” a female voice answered.

“Thanks, Burnham,” Kirk replied.

Three shimmering figures appeared and resolved into Uhura, McCoy and Scotty. They greeted Spock and Jim, Uhura by raising the ta-al.

“Alright, Spock, brief us,” Jim directed.

“Lek’methrai is a Kovarian temple and retreat. It was populated by one thousand five hundred and six Kovarian adepts, Vulcans who chose to focus their life upon Surakian practices either permanently or for a pre-defined length of time,” Spock replied.

“And Surak was a kind of religious figure like Jesus?” McCoy asked.

“More like the Buddha or even the Stoic philosophers, you know, Seneca and Marcus Aurelius and such from what I can tell,” Jim answered, “Surak’s teachings play an important role in preventing the spread of emotional contagions amongst the Vulcans because Vulcans are telepathic.”

“Telepathic?” Uhura repeated curiously.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, “we are primarily touch telepaths but emotions can spread without touch. Surakian practices give us control and the ability to shield allowing for privacy and preventing the spread of emotional contagions.”

“Well, as I doctor I definitely support anything that prevents the spread of contagions, though I don’t endorse the implication that emotions are pathological,” McCoy said with a frown.

“Neither would I,” Spock replied with a raise of an eyebrow, “however, emotional contagions can be lethal.”

“Alright, any further questions before we begin exploring?” Jim asked.

The crew shook their heads.

“Well, let’s go,” Jim directed.

They started walking towards the temple. The building was open, wide open doorways led to a massive hall public hall.

As they walked Uhura struck up conversation with Spock, “You said Surak’s teachings were about taking refuge in logic?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“What like ‘Socrates is a man, all men and mortal, therefore Socrates is mortal’?” Scotty asked.

“That is an example of a logical argument, yes,” Spock said, “and learning to reason well, to form clear and logical arguments is an important part of the Surakian way of life but taking refuge in logic is more than simply learning how to reason.”

“Oh aye,” Scotty said, “like what exactly?”

They reached the inside of the hall and Spock paused steepling his fingers, “It involves living in accordance with reason, reconciling oneself to the inherent logic of the universe, taking refuge in how things are and how they must logically be.”

Uhura smiled, “See this is where the universal translator breaks down. It has translated a Vulcan word into the standard word ‘logic’ because you use that word in all circumstances where we would say ‘logic’. But you use the word in other circumstances too, in ways that we simply do not have a word for. All of that richness is missing in the translation. It is very easy for misunderstandings to arise.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied with a raised eyebrow, “that would be most unfortunate. Especially a misunderstanding over something so foundational to Vulcan life.”

“When I get back to the ship I’ll make a note of it,” Uhura said, “in these circumstances we generally alter the translator so that it stops translating the word and instead we all learn the species-specific term with its full meaning intact. That’ll take time though. There’s an application process. But this is why it is still crucial that we learn other languages. You can’t rely on the universal translator.”

“Fascinating,” Spock replied.

“Alright, let’s split up,” Jim said, “there are rooms coming off this main hall to the left and the right. Scotty, Uhura and McCoy, you take the rooms to the left. Spock, we will take the rooms to the right and we will meet in the middle.”

The crew immediately obeyed Jim’s instructions and Spock followed Jim. They walked between clusters of seating cushions, arranged on the floor in the hall.

“For meditation,” Spock explained and Jim nodded in understanding.

They explored the rooms on the right, finding halls with rows of simple living quarters furnished with a bed on the floor, some storage space for clothes and a sitting cushion. Moving on they found bathrooms with many cubicles. Although it was still clear that the occupants had suddenly vanished there was less of a feeling of sudden desertion. There were fewer objects suddenly dropped, utensils abandoned mid-use. This was logical. Most of the adepts would have been meditating at the time. They returned to the hall to find Uhura, Scotty and McCoy waiting for them.

“Well, what did you find?” Jim asked.

“Well there’s background gamma radiation,” Scotty began, “just the same as Ramatok. We found rows of living quarters and a kitchen area with utensils and food abandoned by someone clearly in the middle of food preparation… overall consistent with Ramatok…”

“I see,” Jim said.

“But, Captain I dinnae ken what is in the final room,” Scotty finished, eyes flicking to Spock.

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

“You’d best see it for yourself,” McCoy said.

They led Spock and Jim down a long hall to a small room. It had a thicker door and walls than the other rooms—soundproofed—and that door was ajar. Like many of the doors, it must have been open at the time of the disappearance. As McCoy swung the door open Spock was hit by the sweet smell of stale bodily fluids.  He recognised the only object in the room immediately: a bed equipped with a device that many Vulcan males owned: a farr-elakh.

 Strong and supple, a farr-elakh attaches to hands— to feet also if required— and curls under the bed with the male’s own body weight ensuring that he is effectively constrained. It is a safety measure, ensuring the safety of one’s partner in exactly one circumstance: pon farr. Spock slammed down hard on his physiological controls. He closed his eyes and deliberately took refuge in Cthia. He would never have chosen to show them this. But they have now seen it. Kaidith.

“Why would they have prisoners in a temple?” Uhura asked frowning in confusion.

Everyone looked to Spock. Spock opened his eyes and steepled his fingers in thought, pausing before he answered carefully, “This doesn’t have anything to do with the disappearance.”

Spock turned to leave.

“That may be,” Jim replied, “but I’d still like you to answer Uhura’s question.”

Spock stood perfectly still and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to simply walk out. But then he turned, “Very well. This was not for a prisoner. It was for a…a….patient…”

“A patient?” McCoy said, “You restrain your patients here? What kind of dark ages madness is this?”

“Bones!” Jim reprimanded, “Spock, go on.”

“We do not routinely restrain our patients,” Spock replied, “that would indeed be barbaric. But for this particular affliction, some choose to be restrained during treatment to ensure that they do not harm the one who treats them while they are not themselves. No-one is ever forced to be restrained. He chose it. It is a kindness. I state again: this has nothing to do with the disappearance.”

Jim watched Spock carefully. When Spock had finished he nodded, “very well, Spock. Let’s move on.”

“I’ll just take a sample from the bed,” McCoy said.

“You will not,” Spock replied forcefully, “his privacy will be respected.”

McCoy sighed, “Jim, I need to check if it is contagious.”

“It is not,” Spock said. 

Jim looked carefully between the two and rubbed his chin in thought, “leave it, Bones.”

“But, Jim this violates directive…”

“I said leave it,” Jim replied, “If Spock says it isn’t contagious then it isn’t. We’ve no right to further information. Captain’s call.”

Spock nodded once tightly in appreciation and Jim smiled a small, concerned smile. Jim led the group out of the room and they walked together to the main hall in a confused and uncomfortable silence.

Reaching the main hall, Jim immediately directed the group back to the task at hand, “Well, everything here is consistent with our findings at Ramatok, am I right?”

His crew nodded in unison and so Jim continued, “The Orions knocked them out with gamma radiation and transported them in batches, just like they did at Ramatok. I expect they’ll be back for more soon and it is going to be up to us to figure out a way to stop them. Any ideas?”

“Burnham had an idea for disrupting the effects of the gamma radiation,” Scotty said, “we’ve been focussed on that and I think we’ve nearly got a working device.”

Jim nodded, “Excellent.”

“Of course,” Scotty added, “we’ll need to know where they are going to strike in order to use it.”

“That’s going to be the key,” Jim agreed, “The two attacks to date have been in the Sas a Shar desert and both attacks targeted isolated populations of just over one thousand people. So our best guess would be that they’ll stick to that pattern.” Jim paused a moment and turned to Spock, “Spock? How many settlements are there in the Sas a Shar desert with approximately one thousand people?”

Spock paused a moment steepling his fingers, “My best approximation would be nine hundred and eighty seven.”

McCoy laughed, a great barking laugh showing his teeth, “Nine hundred and eighty seven is your approximation?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, “I am basing my reply on my recollections of the previous year’s census data. It may no longer be accurate.”

“Could you put together a list of all of the settlements with their locations?” Jim asked.

“Of course, Jim,” Spock replied.

“Well, it is a start at least,” Uhura said.

“Starfleet may have some intelligence,” Scotty said.

“Let’s hope so,” McCoy said, “Nine hundred and eighty seven settlements to keep an eye on…”

“Speaking of Starfleet,” Jim said, “we need to get back to the ship and put our report together. Uhura, Scotty and McCoy, you beam up first. I’ll quickly debrief with Spock and then I’ll follow you.”

Uhura and Scotty nodded. McCoy snorted and gave Jim a strange grin, “Sure. We’ll leave you to debrief, Jim.”

Jim flipped open his communicator, “Burnham, three to beam up. I’ll follow soon. I’m just debriefing with Spock a moment longer.”

“Yes, Captain. Three to beam up now.”

Uhura Scotty and McCoy—Scotty and McCoy waving and Uhura raising the ta’al—shimmered and disappeared.

Jim turned immediately to Spock his brow furrowed in concern, “Are you okay?”

“Affirmative, Jim,” Spock replied.

Jim looked at Spock carefully, scanning him for signs of lingering distress. Eventually he nodded, “Alright then. I have to go back to the ship and give my report to Starfleet. I think it is very likely that they’ll let us stick around here for now and attempt to intercept the next attack. If for some reason they don’t I should be able to pop in and let you know. But maybe not. If there is an emergency I might have to…”

“Jim,” Spock interrupted, “I understand. I do.”

Jim sighed, “Assuming they do let us stay stationed here I should be able to see you again soon, to get that list of settlements.”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock said.

“And if it all goes wrong, and I end up halfway across the galaxy without beaming back down, I’ll contact you the moment I hear Vulcan has gone warp, alright?” Jim said biting his bottom lip, “there will be an official delegation sent. I’ll try to be on it but if that fails I’ll send word through it. They’ll make contact with you given your previous exposure.”

“Yes, Jim,” Spock repeated.

“And you are to go straight back home, you hear? Absolutely no visiting any settlements of approximately one thousand people.”

“Jim?” Spock said.

Jim looked into Spock’s eyes.

Spock leaned forward and kissed him. Jim groaned and returned the kiss deeply.

“Gonna miss you,” Jim whispered, stroking Spock’s hair.

“I will regret the loss of your company as well, Jim. I look forward to all the future has in store for us. But even if none of it comes to pass, I will never regret the days we’ve spent together. I will treasure them always.”

Jim nodded, “Spock I…” Jim paused and smiled, “thank-you, Spock…”

They kissed again, long and deep.

“Goodbye.”

“Live long and prosper.”

Jim flipped his communicator open, “Alright, Burnham.” He shimmered and was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Spock journeyed back as efficiently as possible, maximising his driving time and staying in tasorakek or pod hotels. He needed less sleep then Jim and there was no company to enjoy so no reason to stop driving but to sleep and eat. Adhering to Jim’s directions Spock ensured that he stayed in towns considerably more sizeable than 1000 residents.

The journey home gave Spock time to think. The incident at Lek’methrai threw into sharp relief just how much Spock would be asking of Jim when he asked Jim to be his partner for pon farr. It was well known that pon farr disgusted most Romulites, how much more of a leap would it be for Jim, a human? Yet, Dhihov was pursuing a relationship with Solis it seemed… Enough. Kaidith. It would be Jim’s choice. Spock’s task was to ensure that the warp drive, as Jim called it, was tested in time to give Jim that choice. Spock spent the rest of the journey going over the plans for the warp drive in his head.

Spock messaged Dhihov in transit in order to set up a time to meet. He suggested meeting informally at his house. By the time he had arrived home, a meeting had been set for the following morning. Spock diligently put together the list of settlements and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

Dhihov arrived promptly the next morning, “find peace,” she greeted, as she removed her shoes and entered Spock’s house.

“Live long and prosper,” Spock replied, “would you like tea?”

“Yes please,” Dhihov answered.

As Spock boiled the kettle and prepared the tea Dhihov looked around, “nice place you have here.”

“It is suitable to my needs,” Spock replied.

They fell into silence as Spock led Dhihov to the low table and poured the first cup. The silence continued as they drank the first cup.

As Spock poured the second cup Dhihov spoke up, “what are your thoughts on the Ramatok and Lek’methrai tragedies?”

“Unfortunately I have nothing to share,” Spock replied.

“No new ideas?” Dhihov asked, “I had hoped that you or Kirk would have some fresh insights.”

“Nothing to share,” Spock answered carefully, “I agree with you that none of the explanations given to date fit the evidence. The truth must be something altogether different.”

Dhihov nodded, “we shall just have to keep puzzling it.”

“Indeed.”

“Kirk has an unusual background,” Dhihov said, “and then the neurological condition… what is your connection?”

“Mutual interest in the Ramatok and Lek’methrai tragedies,” Spock answered with deliberate smoothness.

“He must be quite brilliant intellectually to have sparked your interest,” Dhihov said with a little quirk of a smile.

“Oh he is,” Spock gushed, “his mind is dynamic, brilliant and original, unlike any I have known before.”

“I see,” Dhihov said, “his colouring is quite unusual too, isn’t it? The yellow tone makes him appear almost…”

“Luminous,” Spock quickly supplied, “golden.”

“Yes, exactly,” Dhihov said. Spock had to pause to stop a green blush spreading on his cheeks.

“There’s something about your connection to Kirk,” Dhihov continued with a tiny smile.

Spock recognised that he had walked unwittingly into a Romulite conversational battle. He would have to beat Dhihov or at least hold his own to retain her respect. But how? Then Spock recalled his conversational with Jim.

“There is something about your connection to Solis,” Spock answered.

Dhihov laughed a short sharp laugh. If Spock had not been acquainted with humanity it would have been the wildest laugh he had ever heard. “Very good, Spock, very good. I suppose we will both have to rely upon our mutual discretion. Yet, there is something more to Kirk than just your connection to him…”

“I agree,” Spock said.

“Oh?”

“We will have to rely on our mutual discretion,” Spock said.

Dhihov laughed another short sharp laugh.

“Very well, Spock,” Dhihov said, “but I will know the truth of Kirk eventually.”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, “I will share it eventually.”

Dhihov nodded, satisfied, “and now to the spaceship prototype. I am making good progress. I have conducted further tests and I’ll send you my final results and calculations. All that remains then is to build the actual prototype.”

“Excellent,” Spock replied.

“We will test in the Sas a Shar desert I assume?” Dhihov asked.

“Affirmative.”

“I will ensure we have all the proper equipment ready,” Dhihov said, “Spock, I want you to know that I understand how important it is for you personally that we stay on schedule. I understand that more than ever. I don’t quite grasp how Kirk fits in, and I will not raise topics that are best left unspoken. But I want you to know that I will not allow my interest in solving the tragedies to let me fall behind in this project. I would not have you concerned unnecessarily.”

Spock bit down on his physiological controls, and carefully placed to one side the rising sense of shame, “I appreciate that, Dhihov.”

Dhihov nodded, “well, I had best return to work.”

Spock walked her to the door and they parted. As Spock closed the door he began to reflect on their conversation. He liked Dhihov. He liked her very much.

Spock did not have long to reflect as a shimmering figure soon appeared and consolidated into Jim’s form.

“Spock!” Jim grinned a wide toothy grin, as he strode towards Spock and gripped his arms. Jim pulled Spock into a passionate kiss, his hands slipping down to find Spock’s, a Vulcan kiss joining with the human one.

Jim pulled away from the kiss, stroking Spock’s hair tenderly “I have good news. Starfleet want us to stay in orbit around Vulcan. Our mission is to intercept the next Orion ship. I’ll be able to visit you while we are here, too.”

“That is, indeed, fortunate, Jim.”

Jim beamed and Spock felt his knees buckle slightly. Spock looked away and calibrated his physiological controls.

“Do you have the list?” Jim asked.

“I do,” Spock replied, “I assumed that some false positives were preferable to any chance of a false negative and made a comprehensive list with a wide berth for error.”

“That’s perfect, Spock.”

Spock passed Jim his hand held computer device, “here it is: all settlements of between 500 and 2000 residents in the Sas a Shar desert with names, purpose and coordinates. There were 992 in total.”

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim did something with his scanner and Spock’s data was downloaded directly to the Enterprise’s computer.

Jim smiled softly, “As good as it is to see you again I can’t stay long this time.”

“I understand, Jim. You have your duties,” Spock said.

“I will come down whenever I can,” Jim said, stroking Spock’s hair softly.

“I know. And I am here to be of assistance however I can,” Spock said.

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock again, “take care of yourself.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow, “curious expression.”

Jim laughed. “Goodbye for now,” Jim said. He flipped open his communicator, “Alright, Burnham.” Once again, Jim shimmered and was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Days slipped by. True to his word, Jim visited regularly, whenever his busy schedule would permit it. Some visits were brief but at times he would share a meal or even stay overnight. In their precious shared leisure time Spock taught Jim the card game ketesh and Jim taught Spock a game of his own home world, chess. Spock enjoyed chess very much—it was a wonderful game of logic and strategy-- and studied the game carefully. Seeing Spock’s interest, Jim gave him a chess set so that Spock could practice on his own, replaying games and learning new strategies. Spock knew that would take some time before he would be skilled enough to beat Jim--Jim was undoubtedly a chess master--but Spock set himself the ambitious goal of beating Jim one day.

When he wasn’t with Jim, or studying chess, Spock kept himself busy with his work. He completed analysis for his Sehalt data and submitted the papers into the VSA’s database, sharing them with the other scientists. The paper on Sehalt social behaviour in particular received a positive reception. Spock was most gratified.

Of course, Spock also made a point of keeping up to date with the news. The tragedies of Ramatok and Lek’methrai proved to only continue to escalate tensions and widen divisions. Vulcan against Romulite. Kovarian against Tshiarian. And Surkian against Shiavian.

It also all fueled debate about global and local governments. Janec, a counsellor on the local government in ShiKahr used the unrest to stir up fears over the dissolution of local governments. Of course, local governments were no more sympathetic to the Romulites than the global government so it was quite illogical, a point the Romulite separatists were quick to make.

 Interestingly, the crisis also proved to add energy to the movement to dissolve local governments and consolidate powered within the Vulcan Higher and Lower Councils. In particular, a new rising star, Stonn was elected to the ShiKahr local government on a platform of building support to dissolve that very government. A radical platform indeed! And he was making waves, building a surprising amount of support quite quickly. It was, indeed, a fascinating time in Vulcan politics.

Naturally, Spock was not the only one following politics closely at such an interesting time. Yet, Spock alone had a sense of the wider context: it would not be long before Vulcan would be one planet in a galaxy of inhabited planets. How small and ridiculous local governments and tensions must seem then. It certainly threw their squabbles and differences into sharp perspective.

Spock and Jim had said that there could be no official relationship between them until the prime directive lifted, but they fell into the rhythm of a relationship regardless and Spock adjusted to its ebbs and flows. There was a contentment to his days, in spite of their pressing concerns. Eventually, as it must be, this contented rhythm was disrupted.

Jim appeared as Spock was practising his Vulcan lyre. Spock knew from prior experience that Jim would be disappointed if he paused mid-piece to greet him and so he played on, completing the haunting melody. As it came to its conclusion he dropped his hands and looked across to Jim.

“Beautiful, Spock,” Jim beamed, “you are so talented.”

“I have practiced for many years,” Spock countered.

“Well, it certainly shows,” Jim smiled proudly.

“To what do I owe today’s visit, ashayam?” Spock asked.

“Ah,” Jim frowned, “Just a quick visit today, Spock. The Federation has received intelligence on the location of the next Orion attack. Coupled with your list, we can pinpoint it exactly: Shimakaha.”

“That is a Shiavian settlement and temple. It is quite close to ShiKahr. Under a day’s drive.”

Jim nodded.

“When, Jim?”

“In a matter of days,” Jim said, “Our plan is rock-solid. We have the gamma ray disrupters ready. Our very next task is to put them in place around Shimakaha. The Orions will use the gamma rays, they’ll think the population are unconscious and ready for compliant transport. To transport them they’ll have to lower their shields.  Before they can begin transporting we will transport across to their ship. We will have the element of surprise on our side. It should be a quick operation.”

“I understand, Jim. It is a good plan.”

“I don’t want you to worry,” Jim said softly.

“Vulcans do not worry,” Spock said with an eyebrow raise.

“Of course not,” Jim replied with an affectionate smile, “But humans do. So, please, my love, relieve me of my worry and promise me that under no account will you go anywhere near Shimakaha until you see me again.”

“I can think of no reason why I would go there,” Spock said.

“No ideas about playing the hero?”

“That would be most illogical,” Spock said, “my presence would only reduce your chances of success. By 15.6%.”

Jim sighed, “Good.”

Jim stepped closer to Spock and kissed him hard on the lips, “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Very soon, ashayam,” Spock agreed.

“Take care of yourself,” Jim said.

“You as well, Jim,” Spock replied.

Jim nodded, and flipped open his communicator asking to be beamed up. A shimmer and he was gone.

Spock was conscious of a lingering energy, a sense of agitation. He sat back at the lyre and attempted to continue his practice but found it challenging to concentrate sufficiently. Eventually, he decided to forego his lyre practice in favour of meditation to process the agitation. After a lengthy session of meditation, Spock found himself restored. He prepared himself a light meal, and checked the news and his messages as he ate.

Spock was surprised to find a message from his brother, Sybok. Spock had messaged Sybok, in spite of their lengthy estrangement, many days ago now, to congratulate him on his sensible handling of the tragedies on behalf of the Shiavian community. He had not expected a reply. In fact, he had estimated the chance of a reply as only 1.8%.

Spock opened the message. It was brief and to the point as convention dictated. Sybok was grateful for Spock’s support and wished to end their estrangement. He hoped to call upon Spock in six days time as he was currently staying near Shi Kahr. Spock was to give his answer but Sybok would not be able to reply as he was on retreat. If Spock was amenable, he could simply expect his visitor in six days time.

Spock considered this development. It was unexpected, but quite welcome. He was grateful for the opportunity to build a relationship with his older brother. He had so little in the way of familial relationships. This was a very fortunate occurrence indeed.

And then Spock caught sight of where exactly Sybok was staying for the next six days: Shimakaha. Spock leapt up. He paced back and forth, rapidly turning the crucial details over in his mind. He reached his conclusion. He must warn his brother. He ran from his house to the ashreth, taking the high-speed train directly to the Vulcan Science Academy. From there, he used his staff clearance to borrow an ashrow and was soon driving out of the city.

Spock drove to Shimakaha with as much speed as possible, driving through the cold night and the return of the sun. He parked the ashrow and marched into the Shiavian temple. Surrounded by Shiavians, he could taste the emotions swirling around him. It was similar to being in the Romulite quarter, though more intense as the emoting beings were also telepathic. Spock strengthened his shields. He immediately identified the appropriate authority, a keeper of the temple, and demanded to speak to Sybok at once. Unfortunately, the said authority was what could only be described, in Spock’s opinion, as an idiot.

“I am his brother. I bring news of a most serious and grave nature. I need to speak to him at once,” Spock explained.

“He is in retreat,” the keeper repeated with a smile Spock would have found monstrous but for his time with wide-smiling teeth-showing humanity.

Spock sighed. “It is an emergency,” he said forcefully.

The keeper nodded, “I do understand. But Sybok did not say he was expecting a visitor.”

“He was not expecting a visitor,” Spock said, “My visit is necessitated by an emergency.”

“He didn’t say anything about emergencies,” the keeper said with a frown.

Spock sighed again. “I am speaking of a literal life or death emergency situation. Cease with this illogic at once and lead me to my brother,” Spock demanded.

Another, more senior, keeper of the temple approached, “Nis, stop teasing the Surakian,” he said to his fellow keeper, then he turned to Spock, “I will take you to Sybok.”

Spock nodded and followed the senior keeper of the temple through a maze of hallways, “My apologies for the conduct of Nis. He was born here and has no experience of the outside world. His behaviour was in part caused by the fact that without feeling waves of anxiety emanating from you he couldn’t grasp that it was, in fact, an emergency, and in part by the fact that those that are born here have a tendency to tease any Surakians who visit. They try to elicit an emotional reaction from them. It is childish but it amuses them. In addition, he is an idiot.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

Nis smiled slightly, “I observe that you agree. Sybok is through here.”

The keeper knocked on the door and then immediately opened it without waiting to be granted entrance. And, just like that, Spock was confronted with the sight of someone he had not seen in 8.2 years. Sybok was sitting on the floor clearly engaged in some form of meditative practice but it was a practice unlike any Spock was familiar with: he wore a wide smile and there was tear tracks down his cheeks.

Sybok blinked and shook his head as if clearing it, “Aras, why have you disturbed me? I was…” Sybok stopped abruptly when he saw Spock. “Spock! My brother!” Sybok moved immediately to Spock and raised the ta’al, “live long and prosper, my brother”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied raising the ta’al in return.

Sybok reached out and brushed his fingertips to Spock’s, the Vulcan version of a familial kiss. Fresh tears welled in Sybok’s eyes and Spock was hit with a wave of brotherly affection. He adjusted his physiological controls and strengthened his shields.

“You got my message,” Sybok said, “but I was to come to you, brother. In five days’ time. Did you not understand?”

“I understood,” Spock replied, “and I share your enthusiasm for our reconciliation. I come to you because you are in danger. You must return with me to Shi Kahr at once.”

“What?” Sybok said his face contorted in confusion, “What can you possibly mean, Spock?”

“I cannot explain,” Spock said, “you must come with me at once.”

Sybok shook his head, “No, Spock. You will explain yourself.”

Spock sighed. “What happened at Ramatok and Lek’methrai, it is going to happen here. Now, come on.”

Spock felt a chill of fear from Sybok and Aras. Sybok turned immediately to Aras, “Shield. Contain it. The fear doesn’t leave this room.”

Aras nodded.

“Spock, what do you know of the tragedies of Ramatok and Lek’methrai?” Sybok asked with narrowed eyes.

“There are many things I cannot speak of, Sybok. I need you to trust me,” Spock said, “please come.”

Sybok shook his head, “I cannot. I am a High Priest, Spock. These are my people and it is my duty to protect them or to die trying. What I need is information. Please, tell me all you know.”

Spock sighed. “Sybok, there is, as we speak, an operation in place to prevent the unfolding tragedy. I would trust the commander of the operation with my life. Your community will be spared. I come for you, and you alone because you are my brother, my blood and hence it is my duty to ensure that you are completely removed from danger.”

Sybok stared Spock down, “That is not logical, my brother. If Shimakaha is in no danger, nor can I be.”

“I did not say there would be no loss of life at all,” Spock counted, “It is not logical for me to allow for any risk to a brother when I could act to prevent it.”

“If anyone in Shimakaha is in any danger whatsoever, then I will be staying to do what I can. If you will share your knowledge with me, then share it. If not, then get out and do not ever return,” Sybok growled.

Spock closed his eyes, and found refuge in Cthia. He breathed slowly and steadily, pouring mental energy into his mental shields, strengthening them against the dark waves of fear and anger in the room. He opened his eyes, “Very well. I cannot share everyting. But I will say what I can. The tragedy, if it begins, will begin as people disappearing. They will appear to sparkle, to shimmer, and then disappear. In Ramatok and Lek’methrai the people were knocked unconscious first with a pulse of gamma radiation. The operation that I speak of is planning to disable the gamma radiation. Therefore, if any disappearances occur, the people will be conscious. If the operation goes according to plan, the transportation will be minimal and the people returned.”

“Transportation? To where, Spock?” Sybok said, his eyes blazing.

“To a ship. If you are transported, remember this: anyone with green skin is an enemy. Anyone who appears Vulcan but with truncated ears is a friend, is your salvation.”

Sybok’s mouth fell open in shock, “Did you say truncated ears, Spock?”

“Affrimative.”

Sybok stared at Spock for a beat. He nodded, “Right. I know what we must do.”

“Yes, we have to warn them. We must evacuate immediately. We have to run, Sybok,” Aras said, his voice trembling with terror, his hands coiling and uncoiling.

“Stop, Aras,” Sybok said putting his fingers to Aras’ temple, “Calm. Calm yourself.”

Slowly the terror left Aras’ face.

“If we release the full story we will unleash an epidemic of terror on our community, Aras,” Sybok explained, “They will tear themselves apart before the disappearances even begin. If we try to evacuate, we will only disturb the operation that is in place to protect us and risk spreading fear. The evacuation itself would spark terror in some and it would spread. No, we must fight back and protect ourselves, as best we can, without disturbing the operation that is for our own protection.”

“So, what, we tell them nothing?” Aras asked aghast.

“I did not say that,” Sybok replied, “I will give a simple instruction with a timbre of confidence and courage. It will allow anyone taken to fight back. It is offers us all the best chance of survival.”

Spock nodded, “An excellent plan.”

Sybok smiled.

“Aras, you are contagious. I am putting you into quarantine. You must stay here for now,” Sybok ordered.

Aras nodded, “Very well, Sybok.”

Sybok left and room and walked with Spock to the centre of the temple.

“Why are you not compromised, brother?” Spock asked.

“I am a High Priest, Spock. I am highly accomplished,” Sybok replied, “I have followed the Shiavian path to its ultimate liberation.”

“I see,” Spock replied with an eyebrow raise.

Sybok smiled slightly and shook his head at his brother’s scepticism. Reaching the centre of the temple he called out, “Keepers, priests, I need your attention immediately. I have a message to spread.”

They stepped forward and one by one, Sybok pressed his fingers to their temples and gave a simple message, with an emotional timbre of courage and strength: green skin is enemy, truncated ears is friend. As each keeper of the temple and priest received the message they immediately left with speed to share it with others. Spock watched in fascination. There was more to the Shiavian way of life than he knew.

As Sybok finished, Spock remembered his promise to Jim. He had done all he could. He should leave.

“Sybok,” Spock said, “you are still committed to staying?”

Sybok nodded, “yes, but, Spock, you should go. I thank you for sharing your knowledge. I hope it will spare lives.”

Spock raised the ta’al but as he did he was overcome by a bizarre sensation. It felt like he was being turned inside out, except without any pain. He looked to Sybok and saw that he had begun to sparkle. He glanced down at his hand and it was shimmering too.  Spock used his remaining moment to position quickly into a fighting pose.


	19. Chapter 19

One moment Spock was in the Shiavian temple and the next he was standing on a round platform with Sybok and six other Vulcans. One of them was screaming in terror. Spock could feel her fear washing over him, just beyond his mental shield. Spock and Sybok moved quickly, leaping from the platform and disabling the two Orions in the room. They had surprise on their side— the Orions were expecting unconscious bodies— and the Vulcan nerve pinch worked on them well enough.

Spock moved towards the door and stood ready while Sybok quietened the terrified young girl with a telepathic injection of calm. Spock could feel Sybok deliberately radiating a pulse of calm courage to the group. Logically, the group immediately looked to Sybok, their High Priest, for leadership.

“Where are we, Sybok? What do we do?” Spock could hear them whispering.

“We immediately disable anyone with green skin,” Sybok replied calmly, “and when we find people who look Vulcan but with truncated ears, we follow their orders. They will bring us home.”

Sybok pointed to Spock continuing, “This is my brother, Spock. He is Surakian but he came to warn us about this calamity and you can trust him with your life. Take his orders as if they come from me.”

Spock silently raised an eyebrow though he was facing the closed door and there was no one to see it.

Spock heard a noise from the other side of the door. “Someone is coming,” he whispered, “fighting positions.”

The door opened and Spock found himself face to face with Scotty, “Spock?”

“Scotty,” Spock nodded then he turned to the others behind him, “it is alright they are on our side.”

Scotty sighed and shook his head as he entered the room with three other people in red shirts, “the Captain isn’t going to like this, Spock. Not at all. He gave you a direct order not to come here.”

“I had to save my brother,” Spock replied.

“Did you now?” Scotty shook his head. He moved quickly to the large computer in the room, stepping over the unconscious Orions as he did so.

“Nice work on the Orions though,” Scotty continued as he opened the computer up and swiftly pulled out a mass of wires, ripping them out of their connections. He removed a small component and threw it on the floor with enough force to smash it to bits, “are the Orions dead, Spock?”

“Unconscious,” Spock replied.

“For how long?” Scotty asked.

“Impossible to say with any certainty as I am unfamiliar with Orion physiology,” Spock answered.

Scotty nodded, “I will stun them too then to be sure.”

He shot them both once in the chest.

Scotty flipped open his communicator, “Burnham, transporter rooms three and four are disabled. We have eight captives in transporter room four.”

“One and two disabled. No captives. We did well,” a female voice replied through the device.

“And Burnham, we have Spock and his brother here. They are two of the captives,” Scotty said.

There was a pause, “you haven’t told the Captain?”

“No, I’m telling you,” Scotty answered.

“Good,” the reply came through, “don’t. Not until we’ve secured the bridge. Coming to you.”

Spock could hear footsteps running up the corridor. Four humans burst into the room. The one in a blue shirt stepped forward, scanning the room, “Do not be alarmed. We are going to transport you somewhere safe and, when the danger has passed, return you to your homes and families. Now, who is Spock?”

“I am,” Spock answered.

She grinned, “Of course you are. It is nice to meet you, Spock. Though I’d prefer it to have happened in better circumstances. I am Michael Burnham.”

“Jim’s First Officer,” Spock said.

“That’s right. Jim is leading the charge into the bridge. We are going to transport you all to the Enterprise where you’ll be confined to the transporter room itself. You’ll find a familiar face waiting for you: McCoy. We need to help Jim. Alright?”

Spock nodded, “I understand perfectly.”

Burnham opened her communication device, “we have eight Vulcans to beam on board. One of whom you’ll recognise.”

“That son of a bitch,” McCoy’s voice came through the communicator, “don’t tell Jim until it is over.”

“We won’t,” Burnham replied.

“Preparing to beam up now,” McCoy voice came through the communicator.

“Beaming up,” Burnham repeated with a wink to Spock.

Spock once again felt a bizarre disorienting sensation and he again found himself, along Sybok and the other six Vulcans, standing on a circular platform. Spock took a deep breath, swallowing the lingering nausea. The room took form all around him including a young woman in a red shirt operating the transporter and the scowling face of Dr McCoy.

“Well, Spock, I hope you have a damn good explanation for this!” McCoy yelled.

“I had to rescue my brother,” Spock said with deliberate calm.

He could hear crying behind him. “It is alright,” Sybok whispered to the others, “we are safe now. They are going to return us to our homes.”

“You should have done what Jim told you to, Spock,” McCoy continued in his angry tirade, “you promised you would stay away. You promised him.”

“Negative,” Spock replied forcefully, “I said that I could think of no reason why I would go to Shimakaha. A reason presented itself: I found out that my brother was there. I have a duty to my brother’s welfare that cannot be unbroken.”

“Oh you do, do you?” McCoy muttered angrily, “of all the stupid, damned, reckless acts I’ve witnessed. You are meant to be logical…”

“McCoy is it?” Sybok spoke loudly, “please, my people have just been through the most frightening event of their lives. They do not understand who you are or where we are. They are not in a fit state to weather this.”

McCoy stopped abruptly and sighed, “I’m sorry. You are right,” he looked around the room and smiled, “I am Doctor Leonard McCoy. I am here to give all of you a check up, alright? Has anyone actually been injured?”

“Negative,” Sybok replied.

“Well, that makes my job easy, doesn’t it? A check up for everyone then. Now who’s first?” McCoy said with a grin.

“I will go first,” Sybok answered, “so the others know that there is nothing to fear.”

There was, indeed, nothing to fear. McCoy scanned each in turn with his medical scanner. Everyone received a clean bill of health except for one young male Vulcan where McCoy found and fixed pre-exisiting damage to a valve in his heart. The female in the red shirt stood guard at the door and smiled at everyone.

As McCoy completed his check ups Sybok took Spock aside and whispered, “they are aliens, aren’t they, Spock?”

Spock made a rapid calculation and nodded once.

“Amazing,” Sybok said with a small grin, “but how are they speaking Vulcansu? Did you teach them?”

“Negative,” Spock said, “they are using a universal translator.”

“Incredible,” Sybok replied. He opened his mouth to say more but one of the others began to weep again and he had to go to her.

McCoy was not finished with the check ups long when his communicator buzzed. He flipped it open and Spock could hear Burnham’s voice through the device saying that the Bridge was secured and the Orion ship in Federation hands.  McCoy paused in talking to Burnham to pass on the news to the room immediately, not realising that with their superior hearing the Vulcans had already heard. Nobody corrected him. McCoy returned to talking to Burnham on the communicator, with Burnham requesting that she and Jim be beamed aboard immediately.

“Alright, Burnham. Beaming up you both up now,” McCoy said, he turned to the ensign in the red shirt, “beam up the Captain and First Officer.”

She nodded and began to operate the transporter.

“Prepare yourself, Spock,” McCoy said with a laugh.

Two figures shimmered on the platform and consolidated into Michael and Jim. Jim had a face like thunder. He marched straight over to Spock, fists clenched and stared directly into his eyes.

“Spock,” he growled, “how dare you...” Spock felt the wave of Jim’s anger hit his mental shields, “you could have, you could have…” Jim’s voice began to break, and the wave of anger crested and crashed leaving an ocean of sadness and fear in its wake, “I could have lost you forever…” Jim grabbed Spock’s arms and pulled him forcefully into a kiss, his anger transforming into a desperate hunger. Spock’s knees buckled and he kissed Jim in return.

When Jim, at last, came up for air he smiled, his anger forgotten, “I am so relieved you are alright, Spock.”

“And I you, Jim,” Spock replied.

“For fuck’s sake, Jim,” McCoy said shaking his head, “the prime directive is still in place.”

Jim pulled back from Spock and blushed a deep crimson. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and looked around sheepishly, “I don’t suppose we could keep that out of the official reports?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Captain,” Burnham said smoothly, “I didn’t see anything unusual.”

“Nor did I,” McCoy said, “You didn’t either, did you Ensign?”

The Ensign shook her head, wide-eyed and stunned into speechlessness.

“There’s a good girl,” McCoy replied.

“Thanks,” Jim smiled.

The Vulcans looked on wide-eyed. All except Sybok, who chewed at his lip as he looked from Jim to his brother and back again.

Burnham coughed, “Now we are all clear on what we didn’t see, we need to debrief everyone and return them to their homes, Captain.”

Jim nodded, “Yes, of course. Go ahead, Burnham.”

Burnham nodded and turned to the Vulcans, “We will return you all to your homes and families now. No doubt you have questions. Unfortunately, we cannot answer them. Make of it what you will. But know this: you are safe.”

She approached Spock and spoke in a whisper, “Spock, if the others share their experiences that is alright. There is no need to try to prevent them. However, you know details and those details still cannot be shared, with anyone. The prime directive is still in place. Do you understand?”

Spock nodded, “Affirmative.”

“Are we returning you to Shimakaha or to your home?” Burnham whispered.

Spock’s eyes darted to Jim.

Burnham followed his gaze and smiled, “We need to tow the Orion ship to the nearest Federation planet. We will be gone for a few days.”

Jim nodded in agreement and smiled at Spock.

“I see,” Spock said, turning back to Burnham.

“Please return to Shimakaha with me, dear brother,” Sybok spoke up.

Spock nodded, “Very well. I will return to Shimakaha and make my own way home from there.”

“No detours,” said Jim.

“No detours, Jim,” Spock answered.

“We’ll only be a few days, Spock,” Jim said, “I’ll need to debrief with you when we return.”

McCoy snorted, “Is that what they are calling it nowdays?”

Jim blushed a soft pink and Spock had to reset his physiological controls to prevent a green blush.

“Alright, time to transport you all back home then,” Burnham said.

“One moment,” Jim interrupted. He moved forward and pressed his forehead to Spock’s, “please take care of yourself, Spock. I’ll count down the moments until we are together again.”

“As will I, Jim,” Spock replied, stroking Jim’s golden hair.

McCoy shook his head, “Oh c’mon!”

Jim ignored him.

“Have a heart, Bones,” Burnham said with a sigh, “Time to get out of the way, Captain.”

Jim moved back as Spock, Sybok and the other Vulcans stepped onto the platforms. Spock raised the ta’al and Jim waved, smiling with a soft sadness. Once again, Spock was gripped with the strange sensation of being turned inside out, and then he was back in the temple of Shimakaha.


	20. Chapter 20

Spock assisted his brother in settling the other six Vulcans into quarantine with Aras. Sybok sent word to their families that they were all well, just emotionally compromised and hence in a temporary quarantine. Apparently such quantantines were a regular enough occurrence in Shiavian communities that this didn’t, in itself, cause any undue alarm. When they were all either settled or asleep, Sybok led Spock into separate quarters and made them a pot of therismasu, Vulcan tea. He poured the first cup and they drank in silence. He poured the second and they both took a sip. Sybok placed his own cup carefully on the low table and steepled his hands together in thought.

“You still cannot tell me everything, can you Spock?” Sybok began.

Spock shook his head, “Unfortunately not, my borther. I will be able to one day. But not today.”

Sybok nodded, “I am correct in my deductions though: they are aliens.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, it would achieve nothing to deny Sybok this confirmation, “The others may not have reached this conclusion. I would ask that you not share your deductions with them.”

“Of course,” Sybok answered, “I don’t see what good would come of it anyway.” He sighed and flexed his steepled fingers twice before dropping the steeple and taking another sip of tea. He placed his cup down carefully and drummed his fingers on the table. Eventually he looked directly at Spock.

“How did they find you, Spock? How did they know? Did Amanda somehow get word to them before she died? Or does she live, after all? Did they return for her?” Sybok said, “Can you at least speak of that?”

Spock stared without comprehension, “Brother, I… Of what do you speak?”

Sybok frowned, “They did not come for you, Spock?”

“Negative,” Spock said, “Our meeting was a coincidence. Why would they come for me?”

“Well, because you are…” Sybok laughed, “I mean you must be…” his voice trailed off and he stared at Spock.

“I must be what?” Spock asked.

Sybok gave Spock a long calculating look. He seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, “Father told you nothing. Well, that doesn’t surprise me. But you never asked, never investigated. That does surprise me. I always assumed you would. I suppose if you had of done, you would have come to me, wouldn’t you? I should have realised that.”

“Sybok, I do not understand.”

“No, you don’t. Neither did I until today,” Sybil laughed again. He took a long trembling sigh and another sip of his tea, “The partnership between father and mother was by arrangement. It was advantageous enough, but that was all that could be said of it. Mother, T’Rea, was a devout Kovarian. When I was nine she decided I was old enough to attend Kovarian boarding school, allowing her the ability to devote herself fully to the Surakian path. Father accepted this, as he must. She would still attend to him in his time of need, and what more could he hold her to account for?”

Spock nodded. He knew some of this.

Sybok took a sip of tea and continued, “When I became ill unexpectantly with Jonon’s disease, the school arranged for me to be transported directly home and I spent 48 days convalesing there. Mother did not waver in her commitment to her Kovarian path. She did not visit once and I was surprised to find another woman living in our house.”

“Another woman?” Spock repeated, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes. Not just another woman, but a Shiavian. At least, that’s what father said. She certainly was no Surakian. She was beautiful and expressive in a way that I’d never seen before. Her frowns! Her smiles! And the laughter, Spock, the unrestrained joy of it. I admit, it captivated me, inspired me to investigate the Shiavian path for myself when I was older and free to do so,” Sybok paused and licked his lips, his eyes soft and warm as he lost himself in his memories, “Her name was Amanda. She did not speak Vulcansu so our communication was limited to the basic words father had taught her. Her own tongue had a strange halting cadence. Father said she was from a small tribe of Shiavians who still spoke a long-lost dialect. He said he had found her, wandering lost in the depths of the Sas a shar desert and had rescued her, had brought her home.” He paused another beat, “Amanda always wore a head-scarf. Of course, some Vulcan women do. But she was fastidicous about it. Father said it was considered mandatory in her tribe, a cultural quirk. Father hid Amanda from the outside world. Well, I believe Amanda willingly hid. I was told quite clearly that I was never to mention her, not to mother or to anyone else. I always assumed that was to escape the shame of the affair.”

“Father and Amanda were a couple?”

Sybok nodded, “Yes. Father never clearly said so to me, of course. But it was clear that they were. They were t’hyla and when father’s time came he turned to her. By the time mother arrived to do her duty, it was over, her duty perfomed by another. It was T’Pau who took control, made the necessary promises and negotiations so that Amanda remained a secret and our House’s reputation remained intact, and when you were born, you were born as the son of T’Rea. Amanda died shortly after your birth. T’Rea returned to the Kovarian temple and died 2.2 years later.”

Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath, working to process this shocking news. He found his refuge in Cthia—the world was what it was, there was nothing to be gained running from it, and everything to be won in knowing the truth— and opened his eyes, “T’Rea is not my mother? I am the son of Amanda, a Shiavian from a distant and isolated tribe?”

Sybok shook his head, “That is what I believed until today. But, I caught a glimpse of Amanda without her head scraf once and, Spock, she had what I, at the time, thought was a deformity: truncated ears.”

“Truncated ears?” Spock repeated, reaching instinctively for his physiological controls to settle the sinking sensation in his stomach.

“Affirmative. Exactly the same as our rescuers today,” Sybok said, “I have looked into the phenomenon before, as a deformity, you understand, or perhaps a characteristic of some small isolated tribe. I could find no instance of its occurrence. None. I assumed, based on my knowledge at the time, that Amanda’s deformity must have been exceedingly rare. Now, of course, I deduce otherwise.”

It was beyond believable. Spock raised an eyebrow, “You believe Amanda to have been an alien? You think that I am half-alien?”

“Why not?” Sybok said, “It seems to be the logical conclusion.”

Spock shook his head, “It is most illogical. Sybok, two species of different evolutionary lineages, two species from different planets, would not be able to interbreed. Vulcans and Romulites can only do so because our species split so recently in our evolutionary history. The chance that an alien species could interbreed with a Vulcan is astronomically low. So low, I cannot give you the precise chance as it would take me the all night to simply list the long string of zeros.”

“And yet you are here,” Sybok declared as if that settled the matter.

Spock sighed.

“As you have not yet proven my parentage my existence hardly counts as evidence. I could be the child of our father and Amanda, a Shiavian from an isolated tribe as you originally supposed,” Spock countered.

“It explains your strange medical anomalies, though, doesn’t it Spock?”

“Your revelations already give explanation to them: clearly my mother is not who I thought she was and she nursed at least one rare deformity,” Spock replied, “Who knows what other tendencies exist within my family tree?”

“Spock, tell me: how likely is it that there would be aliens who so closely resemble us? Shouldn’t they be a mass of purple tentacles, communicate using refracted light, and eat crude oil?” Sybok said, “And yet here they are: two arms, two legs, two eyes. Why, they can hide amongst us simply by covering their ears!”

Spock’s mind whirled, “The chance that they would resemble Vulcans so closely is astronomically small.”

“It would take you all night to list the zeros,” Sybok answered with a smile.

“Affrimative,” Spock replied. It was extraordinary. But, as a scientist, he could not deny the evidence. It was possible, just possible that Sybok was correct.

“Well, there you are. It doesn’t make sense, but there is a species of different evolutionary lineage, an alien species, who resemble Vulcans enough to interbreed. Ask your alien friends about it. They probably already have a scientific explanation.” Sybok said, “They didn’t seem to think their resemblance to us was odd.”

“I will,” Spock agreed, “You are right. Although astronomically unlikely, I cannot deny the evidence before me. If I accept that their resemblance to us is possible, I must also accept that it is possible that our two species could interbreed.”

“And ask about Amanda too,” Sybok said, “If they didn’t come here for you, they may still be able to find out who she was, to confirm if I am right.”

“Of course,” Spock said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, grounding himself in Cthia. He felt as though his world had been dissolved and remade anew. Yet, logically, he was the same person he had always known himself to be, and the world was the same world he had always lived in. He simply knew more now. And knowledge, truth, is always beneficial. Kaidith. Opening his eyes he said quietly, “I thank-you, my brother.”

Sybok smiled warmly. He poured the final cup of tea from the pot, bitter and strong. They drank it in silence.

 “I am glad we are estranged no longer,” Sybok said when they had finished their tea.

“I consider it fortunate as well,” Spock agreed, pausing for a moment before adding, “I anticipate warmly getting to know you better. I have already come to respect you deeply.”

“You are welcome to stay, Spock. For as long as you would like,” Sybok offered his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“I should return. Jim will be back soon and I would prefer to receive him at home,” Spock replied his eyes darting away.

“Then at least sleep for a short duration before driving,” Sybok said, “Jim would not approve of you putting yourself at risk.”

“Very well.”

Sybok found him a spare bed and Spock slept briefly but deeply. He left with the morning light, raising the ta’al to Sybok as he went. During the long drive he carefully catalogued his many questions. He hoped that Jim would be able to supply him with answers.


	21. Chapter 21

Spock found it hard to wait for Jim’s return. Not only did he long to see him, too many questions buzzed inside his head. He found he could not satisfactorily concentrate on work or chess so they proved no distraction. He was restless in a way he had not experienced since adolescence.

Spock ended up seeking solice by visiting his old school. He watched the young children playing—most Vulcan—and remembered his teacher Heke. No matter who his biological mother was truly, Heke was the closest Spock had experienced to a motherly figure in his life. Neither T’Rea nor Amanda had mothered him. The memory of Heke grounded him. She would have him seek refuge in Cthia, he knew, and approach this new information about himself with curiosity and wonder.

When Spock arrived back home Jim was already there waiting for him. When Jim saw him he halted in his pacing and strode straight to Spock, taking him in his arms. They kissed, in both styles, and Jim’s arms wrapped around Spock, holding him tightly.

“I’m so relieved to see that you are okay, Spock,” Jim said, stroking Spock’s hair, “you are alright, aren’t you?”

Spock nodded and Jim embraced him again, “I love you, Spock. I don’t know why I’ve been holding back saying it. I love you so much.”

Spock sighed in Jim’s arms, “I love you as well, ashayam.”

Jim lifted Spock’s head and kissed him again, his hands finding Spock’s hands. Spock shivered at the contact. When they finally pulled away they held each other’s gaze.

“I’m technically still on duty,” Jim said sheepishly, “I’m meant to be debriefing you.”

“Then we should do that,” Spock answered, “but, Jim, I need to talk to you as well.”

Jim looked carefully into Spock’s eyes and nodded, “alright.”

They moved to the sitting cushions and made themselves comfortable.

“You go first,” Jim said, “I get the sense it is important.”

Spock steepled his fingers in thought, “I do not wish for you to see this as a lack of trust in you, Jim. But I have something to ask of you. If you answer truthfully now, no matter what your reply, I will understand. If there are matters you had not disclosed to me before today, I will not consider it a breach of trust.”

Jim frowned.

“Was our meeting an accident?”

Jim’s forehead creased in confusion, “yes, of course.”

“So, I am not notable to you in any way except by our coincidental meeting?”

Jim smiled, “and the fact that I’m desperately in love with you?”

Spock quirked up an eyebrow and nodded.

“I didn’t know of you until we met if that is what you are asking, Spock. Everything I know about you I’ve learned from you.”

“And do you know of Amanda?” Spock asked.

Jim ran a hand through his hair, “Amanda? That is a human name. But a common one. Where did you hear it?”

“Did you know that an Amanda visited Vulcan?” Spock continued.

Jim’s eyes widened, “No, no I did not. But I can search the database and find out if anyone with that name ever came to Vulcan.”

“Please do,” Spock said.

“Now?”

Spock nodded.

“Alright,” Jim flipped open his communicator, “Burnham, can you do a search for me and send the results to my PADD? I want a details of every Amanda to visit Vulcan. If there’s none listed check if an Amanda has entered the solar system. Thanks, Burnham.”

Jim flipped the communicator closed again and turned to Spock, “Spock, while she performs the search, why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Very well,” Spock said, “Sybok revealed to me that my mother is not T’Rea. My father had an affair with a woman named Amanda. Sybok had believed her to be a Shiavian with a rare deformity: truncated ears.”

Jim’s mouth opened and closed. “You think she may have been human?”

“Sybok thinks so. He concluded as much as soon as he saw you. I pointed out how unlikely it was that two species who do not share an evolutionary lineage would be able to breed. He pointed out that it was just as unlikely that we would resemble each other so closely and suggested that I ask you if it is possible or not,” Spock answered. Spock paused a moment before asking, “Is it possible?”

Jim sighed. “It is, yes. There are a number of species in the galaxy that have similar forms and some can breed, yes. It is possible that humans and Vulcans can create viable offspring.”

“I see,” Spock took several deep breaths, “then I may be half-human.”

Jim nodded slowly, “Spock how are you feel–– that is, I mean, how are you dealing with this?”

Spock looked directly at Jim, “with logic, Jim.”

Jim nodded and chewed his lip.

“Jim, how is it possible that there are advanced life forms who so closely resemble each other, who can interbreed and yet do not share an evolutionary lineage?” Spock asked.

“We don’t know,” Jim replied, “it is probably the greatest scientific mystery of our time. There are some who think it is evidence that we do share an evolutionary linegage. There’s a theory that there was an ancient species who seeded various planets, mixing native species with their own DNA, to create new similar species adapted to each new planet. Others think it proof of some kind of God, guiding evolution on each planet to a specific form. But no one actually knows.”

Jim’s PADD beeped with the incoming information, Jim opened the file and held it out so Spock could read it too. Together, they read the story of Amanda Grayson, a school teacher turned intrepid explorer who went missing presumed dead in the Vulcan star system 35 Earth years ago. There was a photo and Spock found himself staring at the smiling face.

“May I have a copy of this, Jim?” Spock asked eventually.

“Of course,” Jim said.

Jim put down the PADD and reached his arms around Spock holding him tight and they sat like that for a long time, letting the silent moments pass them by.

“Sybok would be able to confirm that the photo is of my mother.”

“Good idea,” Jim said, “we can confirm if you are half-human medically too, Spock. I can send Bones down here to do the tests. If we can confirm that you carry human DNA then you can apply for Federation citizenship. The primary directive wouldn’t apply to you personally anymore.”

“I see,” said Spock, “that would be an unexpected benefit.”

“Not that it is any compensation,” Jim replied tenderly stroking Spock’s hair.

“I admit it has been somewhat of a revelation. I did not know T’Rea. And yet to find out that my mother is not who I thought she was.”

Jim smiled sadly and kissed Spock on the forehead.

“I am taking refuge in logic, Jim.”

“Of course,” Jim said, “and I know you will find peace there.”

“I visited my old school. Heke, my teacher, was the most maternal figure in my childhood. This changes nothing of that.”

“I’m sure she’d be proud of you, Spock, half-human or not.”

“She would, yes.”

They once again lapses into silence, Jim holding Spock tightly. Eventually Jim spoke, “I would have told you, you know. If I knew. Not at first perhaps, but before now.”

“I would have understood if you hadn’t. If you considered the prime directive to make it impossible at this point in time,” Spock replied.

“Well I would have told you. For the record, there’s nothing I’m holding back,” Jim said, “not anymore. I’ve confesssed my love. It is all out there now.”

Spock’s conscience prickled. “Jim, there is something I have held back. Something I’ve been keeping for the right time. I hope you can understand. But I will tell you now if you wish. It is the only thing I have held back from you.”

“Yes, Spock” Jim said with a warm smile, “I understand. Of course I understand. What is it?”

Spock’s eyes darted down, “It is a sensitive matter, a shameful thing.”

Jim frowned, “Well, now I really understand why you haven’t told me yet,” He kissed Spock softly, “you don’t have to be ashamed with me, Spock. You’ve accepted all of my shameful secrets with grace I will do the same for you.”

Spock sighed. He closed his eyes, taking refuge in Cthia, trying to find the courage.

Jim’s communicator chirped. Jim sighed, “Dammit. I’m sorry, Spock, but I’m on duty.”

Spock nodded.

Jim answered the communicator, “Burnham, I’m in the middle of an important debriefing here.”

“I know, I am sorry Captain, but we are being summoned back immediately. They’re going to conduct the war trial on Fashor. They’ve already started apparently and they need our testimony.”

Jim sighed, “I thought they were going to transport the ship back to Earth and do the trial there in another month or so?”

“Change of plans,” Spock heard Burnham reply through the communicator, “The powers-that-be are now more concerned with speed than where the trial takes place. They’ve come to Fashor and started the trial. They are calling us back immediately, Captain.”

“I understand, Burnham. Just give me a moment to tell Spock.”

Jim flipped his communicator closed, “I’m so sorry, Spock.”

“I quite understand. We have time, Jim. We have plenty of time. I will tell you when you return.”

“And I’ll get McCoy to do those medical tests on you then too.” Jim said, “They won’t take too long to process. And once we’ve confirmed human DNA we can drop the prime directive for you, while we submit your Federation citizenship application. As long as we have evidence of human DNA and your application is in the works, we can justify that. That is, if you want to become a Federation citizen?”

“I will not need to surrender Vulcan citizenship?”

“Of course not,” Jim smiled.

“Then I see no reason why not.”

Jim kissed Spock fiercely, “we’ll be a few days. I don’t know exactly how long. Maybe even ten or twelve? I don’t know. I need to come back here to debrief you and conduct the medical tests so they’ll have to agree to that now. They can’t leave a potential Federation citizen stranded. No matter how long it takes, remember I’m coming back for you and…I love you…”

“I love you too. Live long and prosper, Jim.”

“Peace and long life,” Jim replied with a grin, “see you soon, Spock.”

“Burnham, I’m ready.”

“Alright, Captain.”

Jim was gone. Spock reached out and ran his hands through the space where Jim had stood. He had gotten his answers from Jim but still he felt restless. He sent a photo of Amanda to Sybok and decided to engage in an extra lengthy meditation practice. After a double meditation session he fell into a restless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Spock dreamed of Amanda. In his dream he called out to her, as a young child calls to its mother, and she stood frozen in exactly the same stance and expression as the photograph, perpetually smiling. She did not answer. She did not come. And then he was calling for Jim, screaming with desperation until his throat was sore and dry. But he did not come either.

When Spock woke he had to immediately adjust his heart rate. It was racing in his side. He meditated for twice the usual amount of time but he did not achieve the progress he usually made with his morning meditation. Over breakfast, inspiration struck: the warp drive. He would perfect it. Once he had the idea it took him ruthlessly in its grip.

Spock contacted Dhihov and demanded an immediate meeting. Spock registered the surprise in her voice but she agreed readily enough. In fact, she seemed keen to meet. When Spock arrived at his office in the VSA Dhihov and T’menna were both already waiting for him. Spock deduced accurately that Dhihov had invited T’menna along to the meeting and he approved. He should have thought to invite her himself. He could not account for this lapse in his judgment.

“Find peace, Spock,” Dhihov said with a bow.

“Live long and prosper,” Spock replied, raising the ta’al to both Dhihov and T’menna.

T’menna raised the ta’al in turn.

“I was actually going to contact you both to arrange a meeting,” Dhihov opened, “so this works well. I have made excellent progress, yet I have also run into an obstacle.”

Spock gestured for them both to sit, “explain.”

“I have built the prototype. It would be ready for testing except there’s a problem with our calculations,” Dhihov answered bringing up the figures on her device and showing them to Spock and T’menna, “it is to do with how the dilithium enters the capacitor.”

“It is too fast,” T’menna quickly identified, “by a factor of 3.2.”

Dhihov nodded, “it is faster than predicted by our calculations, yes. I can’t quite see where we are out and if I don’t know where we are out I can neither correct nor compensate for it.”

Spock’s gaze narrowed as he examined the figures, “if we could identify the source of the error and correct it, building adequate compensation into the system, then we could test the prototype now?”

“Yes,” Dhihov said, “I could have it ready to test immediately. But I need the exact calculations.”

“Leave it with me,” Spock replied, “I’ll identify the error.”

“You are 17% more likely to do so than I am,” T’menna said, “you have a better mind for detail. However, if you do not solve it, I will make an attempt. If you do solve it, we will proceed immediately to testing.”

“We will need to travel just outside ShiKahr for the test. I will book a VSA station in the Sas a Shar desert for the purpose. I will create a standing booking for the next twenty days,” Spock said.

T’menna raised a single eyebrow and Dhihov frowned slightly.

After a pause T’menna said, “This is important. If you solve the problem I can clear any day to test. Send me the details of the station and I will be there.”

Dhihov nodded, “me too. I’ll bring the prototype. Just get the calculations right for me.”

Spock nodded, “very well. Live long and prosper”

“Peace and long life,” T’menna replied as she left.

“Spock,” Dhihov said, hanging back, “is everything alright?”

“Absolutely,” Spock answered, “I find myself with time and energy and I have decided, logically, to devote it to this project. We will achieve testing within the next twenty days.”

Dhihov chewed her lip. She learnt forward and whispered, “But is there a reason for the sudden rush? We are well within the project’s original time line.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed, “Negative. I do not need to justify the priotisation of such crucial work.”

Dhihov smiled her slight Romulite smile, “of course.” She bowed, arms crossed in the Romulite way, “find peace, Spock.” Somehow she managed to inject real meaning into the well-worn phrase.

As she left Spock began his work, pouring carefully over the calculations line by line labourously checking and re-checking them.  

Spock sometimes found that when he was absorbed in a fascinating problem time would fly past without his conscious awareness and it was like that now. Spock looked up in what seemed like a moment later, and it was night. He had worked the day away. He decided to journey home and to continue his work from there.

Arriving home, Spock had something to eat—he hadn’t eaten all day he realised—and began to work through the calculations from scratch and by hand, writing them out on a large glass board that he owned for just this purpose. When he ran out of space he re-purposed his walls. It was a perfectly logical way to gain additional working room, Spock reasoned. He worked with a ferocity that only gained in intensity with time. Instead of the work tiring him it seemed to give him more and more energy. Days slipped by beyond Spock’s notice, the sun rose and set again and again and Spock remained locked in his work. The curved scribblings of Vulcan script grew spreading to more walls and even onto the floor. Spock began to narrow down the source of the error. He had found the exact line that must be wrong. Yet he still could not identify the mistake itself.

He paced in front of his workings, muttering to himself as he turned the problem over in his mind, chanting the line again and again.  He was close, so very close. A moment of insight lay between him and the solution. He was almost there. As he completed the five hundred and sixth circumambulation of the room, he perceived that there was someone at his door. He ignored it initially, continuing in his pacing but the someone did not leave and their noise only escalated. It was distracting. Angry, Spock marched to the door and opened it with a jolt: it was Sybok.

Sybok frowned at him, “Brother! I’ve been ringing the door chime for an age. Why did you not answer? I could hear you talking.”

“Sybok,” Spock said with surprise, for a moment he felt the pleasure of seeing his brother but then the interruption to his work immediately annoyed him, “I am busy. I cannot possibly receive you right now.”

Spock tried to slam the door but Sybok was faster and he pushed his way through, “you are not well, Spock, and you will receive me.”

Spock growled but abandoned the door, conceding entry. He ignored Sybok and returned to his calculations. Sybok followed. At first he said nothing, he just gazed sadly at Spock—dishelved and dirty he clearly hadn’t showered in days and probably hadn’t eaten either. Then Sybok took in Spock’s scribblings, great looping curves of Vulcan script that spilled off the glass board and poured their way around Spock’s walls and floor. Spock returned to his pacing, muttering to himself wildly, chanting numbers that were meaningless to Sybok.

“Oh, Spock,” Sybok said with a note of sadness, “It brought it on early, didn’t it? The trauma, the life and death situation? That can happen. Does Jim know?”

Spock ignored him.

“Does Jim know, Spock?”

Spock continued to pace.

“Answer me, Spock. Does Jim know?”

Spock growled, “I must complete this calculation!”

“No!” Sybok said, “You stubborn fool. Your life’s work is not worth your life. Stop this now Spock, and contact Jim.”

“That is what I am trying to do!” Spock screamed and as the words left his throat, tearing at the flesh on the way out he knew it was true. It all suddenly made sense. This was Pon farr. And he was trying to reach Jim by the only means at his disposal. He collapsed to the ground in exhausation, tears staining his face.

When Spock woke he found himself lying on the floor, covered with a blanket. He stirred quickly, “How much time have I lost?” he said aloud.

“Not much, Spock,” Sybok answered kindly, “You needed the sleep.”

Spock crawled over to where the key line was written, again and again on the floor. He nearly had it, he was so close.

Sybok approached with a bowl of Plomeek soup, “Spock, you need to eat. Then we’ll figure it out together.”

Spock took the bowl from Sybok and hurled it across the room. He returned immediately to his calculations. Sybok sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “Surakians…”

“Spock, can you at least explain to me what you are trying to do?” Sybok said, “You are trying to build some kind of communcaiton device, correct? Jim did not leave you a way of contacting him?”

Spock sighed. He paused in his mutterings and looked up at Sybok. “He could not. He was not allowed to share more advanced technology. But we are close to developing what they call a warp drive. If we can perfect it and test the prototype, I believe Jim will see the resulting warp signature. It may prompt him, or someone from the Federation, to come.”

“I see,” Sybok said, “then we need to find the solution today. You do not have long.”

Spock nodded, “I nearly have it. The error is in this line.”

“Alright,” Sybok said, “Firstly, eat something. I’ll get you another bowl of Plomeek soup. And then consider the line again, with a fresh mind.”

Sybok brought the fresh bowl of soup and Spock ate it quickly.

“You should meditate first too,” Sybok said, “just briefly. It will increase your mental performance.”

Spock nodded and passed back the empty bowl, “logical. I thank you, brother.”

Spock slipped into a mediation posture right there on the floor. His eyes hooded and his breathing slowed to a steady pace for the first time in days. It was an act of gross illogic to have forgone his mediation for days. No wonder he could not see the solution. As he took refuge in Cthia and stilled his mind he could feel some of his usual self return. He was still in Pon farr’s grip. In fact, he was better aware of the hot burning grasp of it then ever before. Yet, his mind was clearer. The burning push of Pon farr no longer threatened to unravel him, he could feel it boost his mental efficiency.

Spock opened his eyes and looked at the line anew. He began to write in a flurry. Calculation, followed clear calculation and then he had it. He stepped back.

“Solved it?” Sybok asked from behind him.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

Sybok grinned, “you see, Spock, emotion can boost performance provided the body is well and the mind clear.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied with a raised eyebrow, “l need to contact Dhihov and T’menna. They will meet me at the VSA station for the test. Dhihov has the prototype.”

“Very well,” Sybok replied, “Contact them. But, Spock? I am coming with you.”

Spock nodded, “I appreciate that, brother.”

The door chimed. “I will get that,” Sybok said, “contact your colleagues.”

Sybok opened the door to find a familiar face, someone he had not seen in many years, “live long and prosper, T’Pring.”

“Peace and long life,” T’Pring replied.

Sybok rapidly reached the correct conclusion, “you and Spock are still partners by arragment?”

T’Pring nodded, “we are.”

“Then you should come in,” Sybok replied, “Did he contact you?”

“Negative,” T’Pring replied, “that is to say, only unconsciously through the bond. I can feel that he is calling another as well. Has his t’hyla come for him?”

“Negative,” Sybok said. He paused a moment wondering how to explain it, “I don’t think he knows, T’Pring. Spock has a plan to contact him.”

“The bond is calling him,” T’Pring answered with a raised eyebrow, “I can feel it.”

“I don’t think it is that simple. He is not Vulcan,” Sybok replied.

“A Romulite? They are nortorious for lacking the nerve when the time comes. Sybok, your brother and I have developed an arragment based on mutual respect. It is far deeper than the simple agreement our parents forged in childhood. If Spock’s t’hyla arrives I will stand aside with grace. If he does not, I will do my duty.”

“I thank you, T’Pring,” Sybok answered. Sybok paused, “But his t’hyla is not a Romulite. I will explain soon. Spock needs us just now.”

T’Pring raised a single eyebrow.

“T’Pring,” Spock whispered as Sybok and T’Pring walked into the room.

“Live long and prosper, Spock,” T’Pring said rasing the ta’al.

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied.

T’Pring took in Spock’s state and the scribbles around him.

“Oh, Spock you should have contacted me,” T’Pring, “it was most illogical to rely solely on the bond.”

“T’Pring,” Spock began straightening up with resolve, “I must inform you that I… That is…”

“I know, Spock. You have a t’hyla and you have plans contact him. I will assist in any way I can. If he arrives I will stand aside. If he does not I will save your life as we agreed.”

Spock’s voice choked up, “I thank you, T’Pring.”

“Spock, have you contacted your colleagues?” Sybok asked.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, “I have passed on my corrected calculations. Dhihov and T’menna will meet us at the station. We need to travel directly to VSA to obtain an ashroth.”

“Negative,” Sybok replied, “I travelled here in my ashroth. We can use that.”

Spock nodded, “Then we must leave.”

“Spock,” Sybok called out as Spock made for the door, “you are a mess. You should clean up first.”

Spock turned around, “We have no time. I must get to Jim as soon as…”

“As soon as possible, yes. But you will regret it if you do so in your present state. Go use the psethayek and the mashulayek and change into fresh clothes. T’Pring and I will pack the necessary provisions. Then we shall leave.”

Spock nodded, conceding to Sybok’s logic, “Very well.”

Before long they were on the road, driving out of Shi Kahr’s city limits, towards the VSA station where Spock had first met Jim, what seemed like an eon ago.


	23. Chapter 23

Spock, T’menna and Sybok had not been present at the station for long when Dhihov and T’menna arrived together.

Calls of “life long and prosper,” rang out punctuated with Dhihov’s “find peace,” and introductions were conducted. If Dhihov and T’menna wondered why Spock had brought his brother and a friend to their experiment today, they did not ask. Spock certainly did not explain.

Spock’s whole body felt tight eith tension, posed and ready to strike. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out. At Sybok’s suggestion he had spent the entire journey meditating and he was grateful for the lifetime of practice that allowed him to retain a semblance of control now.

Dhihov set about getting the prototype and its base out of their ashrow and Spock moved quickly to assist. Soon everyone was helping under Dhihov’s instructions. They set the prototype up on its stand in the desert a good walk from the station. Soon it was down to the final adjustments which needed to be performed by Dhihov. As Dhihov performed this final task T’menna and Spock set up the recording equipment and sensors with which they would confirm that the prototype did indeed reach warp velocity.

“We are ready,” Dhihov announced, “recording equipment and sensors ready to go?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied, “turn them on?”

Dhihov nodded and Spock flicked the switches, “you do the honours, Dhihov.”

Dhihov smiled a tiny Romulite smile, “Testing of prototype spaceship performed by Dhihov based on the original theory of T’menna and calculations of T’menna and Spock. Also in attendance T’Pring and Sybok. Experiment one. Commencing power up now.”

The air buzzed with anticipation. Dhihov flicked several switches on the prototype and it made a soft buzzing noise. “Powering up for five, four, three, two, one. Readying for launch. Launching now.” Dhihov flicked a final switch and the prototype zoomed into the sky, instantly disappearing out of sight with a loud crack. All eyes drifted to the sensors. Dhihov laughed, “It has done it. It reached warp.”

“I estimate that it is already 1.3 light years outside on star system,” T’Menna replied.

“This is incredible,” T’Pring said, “with this technology the entire galaxy would open up for us.”

“That’s what comes next,” Dhihov replied, “we build an actual ship and take a test flight.”

“What is next is obtaining the funds to do so,” T’Menna corrected her.

“You shall have the funds,” T’Pring replied with a raised eyebrow, “I hold a position on the Vulcan Lower Council. I will make this my own personal mission. Send me a summary of this experiment and I will begin organising support immediately.”

T’menna nodded in acknowledgement, “you will have the summary.”

They began packing up the equipment into the ashow, working together with smooth efficient movements, Dhihov smiling her slight Romulite smile.

Spock stood, silent, staring at the sky, waiting. It was perhaps the greatest highlight of his scientific career. An unparalleled historical moment. And yet, in his current state he felt it as an anticlimax. He could only wait for Jim. The accomplishment was nothing compared to the raw burning need for Jim.

“Will it take long for him to see it?” Sybok asked Spock with a whisper when the others were out of earshot.

“I do not know,” Spock replied, “logically, we are being watched and a warp signature will be detectable. Logically, Jim would be informed. But how long that process will take and whether or not he will come directly… I cannot know.”

“So we wait,” Sybok replied, “and hope.”

Spock was still there, standing and silently waiting, long after Dhihov and T’menna had left. Sybok brought him food and encouraged him to eat. Spock did so reluctantly, the food tasting like ash in his mouth and sitting like a heavy weight in his stomach.

Sybok reminded him to meditate while he waited, “you will maintain your control for longer, and the longer you retrain control the longer we can wait for Jim.”

Spock nodded. The logic was impeccable. And so he meditated, a simple quiet meditation, watching the flames lick his body.

When the sun set T’Pring brought Spock his warm cloak and Sybok and T’Pring sat by his side, joining him in his silent vigil. The moments slipped by in quiet meditation. Then, in the early hours of the next morning, as the sun began to rise in the sky burning an orange light across the dark and chasing away the stars, they came.

Three shimmering, sparkling figures appeared resolving into the forms of Jim, McCoy and Uhura.

“Jim!” Spock cried, leaping up and rushing forward.

“Spock!” Jim cried with a smile, “You perfected the warp drive,” he strode forward to kiss Spock but Spock suddenly froze and clenched his fists.

“Don’t come any closer!” Spock screamed. He could feel his mental barrier straining, his own mind longing to reach out to Jim’s, to share his burning desire with him until they were fused forever in ecstasy. He closed his eyes tightly.

 “What? Why?” Jim frowned in confusion, and took another step.

“Jim don’t,” Spock cried out as his own mind tried to break through his sheilding, “please, I can’t take it…”

McCoy grabbed Jim’s shoulder, “Jim, best do as he says.” McCoy eyed Spock carefully.

Jim nodded and stayed still but his face twisted in confused pain.

“Breathe, Spock,” Sybok said, “breathe, my brother.”

Spock took great shuddering breaths, eyes closed tightly. He began to chant aloud, willing himself to take refuge in Cthia. Eventually he opened his eyes. Jim and McCoy watched, McCoy with a clinical eye and Jim with a look of horror.

Uhura took over, “live long and prosper” she said raising the ta’al towards Sybok and T’Pring, “I haven’t had the fortune of meeting either of you yet. I am Nyota Uhura, and this Leonard McCoy and our Captain James Kirk. I’m not sure what Spock has told you?”

“Live long and prosper,” Sybok and T’Pring replied in unison.

“I am Spock’s brother, Sybok.”

“And I am T’Pring, Spock’s wife.”

The humans gasped in unison and for a moment it was as if Vulcan itself froze.

“His wife,” Jim repeated with a deep emotional tremour, “his wife…Spock, is that right?”

“Affirmative,” Spock confirmed, “but Jim I need to ask you if you would…”

“You need to ask something of me?” Jim spluttered. He paused a beat, his fear turning to anger. Then he continued building in rage with every word, “you won’t let me near you, I find out you have a wife and now you want me to do something for you! I was so worried you’d think I was using you and now it turns out you were using me all along! What am I to you?”

Spock flinched as if he’d been slapped, “Jim, you don’t understand…”

“No, I don’t understand!” Jim shouted, “I gave you my heart, Spock! I’d have done anything for you...”

“Captain,” Uhura said, “I think we really don’t...”

“I’m not your fucking paramour, Spock,” Jim shouted, punctuating his declaration with hand gestures shaking with rage.

“Jim…” McCoy said sternly.

“I’m not some whore, some toy for you to use and throw away, Spock,” Jim continued, his hands balling into fists, “is this how little you think of me? I’m that worthless to you?”

Spock flinched with every word, as if they stung, as if Jim were mortally wounding him. He closed his eyes and attempted to control the deep welling sadness.

“Jim!” McCoy cried grabbing Jim and shaking him, “are you out of your corn-fed mind? We do not understand what is happening here. Spock is clearly unwell we are obviously in the middle of some kind of cross-cultural shit storm of monumental scale. Now, put your past away, stop saying bullshit you’ll only live to regret and let Uhura do her job!”

Jim nodded silently, biting his lips, his fists still balled and shaking at his sides.

Uhura took a deep breath, “I think it is clear something serious is happening but we, by which I mean us humans, don’t understand what it is. I also suspect there’s a translation issue. You see, the universal translator is not perfect. Sometimes it will automatically translate a word into its nearest equivalent, but much of the original nuance can be lost. We’ve already come across this with your word for logic, remember, Spock?”

Spock nodded, opening his eyes slightly, “Affirmative.” He was grateful for Uhura’s calm professionalism.

“Alright,” Uhura took another deep breath, “Now, T’Pring, can you please explain step by step assuming nothing what it means for you to be Spock’s wife.”

T’Pring raised an eyebrow, “what it means for myself and Spock in particular?”

Uhura nodded, “Please.”

“We have an agreement,” T’Pring began, “our parents made the initial arrangements when we were children but we re-negotiated as most do when we reached adulthood. We developed an agreement based on mutual respect.”

“I see,” Uhura said, “and what is your agreement?”

“Spock will use his familial connections and his family’s desire for him to pursue a political career to ensure my own political success. I was able to negotiate with T’Pau, the matriarch of Spock’s House, on our behalf for her support for my election in exchange for a fifty year term in politics for Spock. In exchange, in Spock’s time of need I will be there, saving his life if needed. There will be no children. Spock is infertile and I do not want them.”

“And do you live together now? Share a life together?” Uhura asked.

“Negative,” T’Pring replied, “when partnership is by agreement partners rarely live together before the first time of need and even then it is not necessary. We have no agreement to co-habitate. We do have a clear understanding that if Spock should find love, our agreement will be dissolved. I will gladly stand aside for you, James Kirk. I am here only as back up, to spare Spock’s life should you be unwilling to do so yourself.”

“Right,” Uhura said, “Well, that doesn’t sound quite like a wife in human terms does it, Captain?”

Jim shook his head and he softened, his eyes welling with tears, “Sorry, Spock…”

Spock nodded a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

“What’s all this about saving Spock’s life though?” McCoy demanded with narrowed eyes.

T’Pring opened her mouth to begin. Then closed it and looked to Spock. “It is not spoken of.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sakes,” McCoy muttered.

“Perhaps I can explain,” Sybok interrupted.

“Please do, Sybok,” Jim replied his face lined with worry.

“It is to do with biology,” Sybok began.

“Biology?” Jim repeated.

“Vulcan biology.”

“The biology of Vulcans?” Jim said confused.

McCoy sighed, “Oh for the love of… it is a mating thing isn’t it? Spock’s in heat. If he doesn’t have sex he will die. That’s what is happening, isn’t it?”

Jim looked at McCoy with wide eyes, “what?!”

Spock shuddered with shame, his eyes downcast, “it is true, Jim. It is called pon farr. Every seven years this will happen to me. I will unravel, lose control. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to find the right time. I thought I had longer. It was brought on early. I will understand if you cannot be with me now. I will harbour no malice but always remember our time fondly.”

“Spock,” Jim cried tears welling in his eyes, “how could you think I’d… of course this changes nothing. I’ll give you whatever you need. I love you.”

Jim stepped forward to embrace Spock and Spock jumped back, “no! Please, Jim. I can’t…” He flushed green and hunched over.

“I’m sorry, Spock,” Jim whispered.

“I have two questions,” McCoy said, cutting through, “firstly, is there any risk to Jim?”

“Negative,” Spock replied, “McCoy, I would never put Jim in danger.”

“That’s what I thought,” McCoy replied, “Secondly, how long do you need?”

Sybok spoke up, “I would allow three days from commencement.”

McCoy nodded, “Jim, I’m afraid you have a nasty case of Amarkian Pox. You are on medical leave effective immediately and must be quarantined here for four days. Doctor’s orders.”

Jim smiled, “Thank-you, Bones,” he looked to Uhura, “and thank-you too.”

“You can rely upon my discretion as well, Captain,” Uhura responded.

Jim nodded.

McCoy flipped upon his communicator, “Two to beam up, Sulu. The Captain is staying. I’ll explain when we are aboard.”

“Alright. Two to beam up,” Sulu answered through the communicator.

McCoy and Uhura shimmered and dissolved.

“Spock,” Sybok said, “There’s plenty of food and water in the kitchen. I’ve checked and no one is expected at the station for the next six days so you should have complete privacy. I’ve set up your farr-elakh in the first bedroom.”

“I appreciate that, brother,” Spock said.

“I am going to drive T’Pring back to Shi Kahr,” Sybok said, “I will return in four days to drive you home.”

“No need,” Jim answered, “the prime directive is no longer in effect. If not for Spock’s situation, we would be proceeding with official first contact protocols. They will come into effect when this is resolved, in four days.”

“Then I will return in four days and be the liaison between yourselves and the Vulcan government,” T’Pring said with a confident raise of her head. She stared directly at Jim as if willing him to challenge her.

Jim’s eyes darted to Spock who nodded.

“Alright,” Jim agreed with a smile.

“I’ll be here too,” Sybok said, “I’m not missing first contact.”

Jim grinned and nodded again.

“Live long and prosper, my brother,” Sybok said raising the ta’al.

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied.

“I release you to your t’hyla, Spock,” T’Pring said, “I never expected that doing so would be even more advantageous to me than fulfilling our arrangement. Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied to both.

Sybok and T’Pring turned and walked to the ashrow.

“Do not come too close,” Spock said to Jim, “follow me.”

Spock walked briskly back to the station clenching and unclenching his fists, without looking to see if Jim was folllowing him. He walked straight to the first bedroom where he found the farr-elakh set up as Sybok had said.

Spock lay down on the bed, “you must secure me immediately, Jim, for your own protection.”

Jim frowned, recognising the farr-elakh and finally understanding its true purpose, “Do we have to? I trust you.”

“I do not,” Spock replied, “please, Jim. My control is tenuous. I cannot risk hurting you.”

“Shouldn’t you take your clothes off first?” Jim asked.

“Cut then off after I am secure,” Spock answered, “Please, Jim…”

Jim nodded and efficiently attached the farr-elakh to Spock’s arms and legs, checking that it held firm.

Spock groaned and relaxed, his fists finally unclenching for good. It was a relief to let go of the tight hold on his physiological controls and mental shields. Still, he managed to keep his shield in place for now.

“It will transfer to you too,” Spock said hoarsely, “as soon as I drop my shields. I don’t think I’ll be able to maintain them with physical contact.”

“Like our first time,” Jim whispered.

“Affirmative, but aggrandised exponentially,” Spock replied thickly.

Jim nodded, “What do you want, Spock? I mean what exactly?”

“Fuck me,” Spock answered without hesitation, “cut off my clothes and fuck me.”

Jim smiled his wild human smile showing his teeth and Spock was reminded of the first time he saw that smile. Jim truly did light up like the sun.

“Gladly, you are so damn beautiful, Spock.”

Jim ducked out of the room and returned with scissors, efficiently cutting off Spock’s clothes as Spock whimpered.

As Jim cut Spock’s pants, Spock’s member was freed: green with blood, dripping with moisture and achingly hard. Spock hissed. Jim looked at it longingly, licking his lips.

“Fuck me, Jim,” Spock begged, “don’t get distracted.”

Spock was barely holding his mental shields under the onslaught. He felt like the burning was trying to tear him apart.

Jim pulled his gaze away from Spock’s erection, “whatever you need.”

Jim stripped off quickly, revealing his own bobbing erection. He took Spock’s member in hand and Spock bucked hard, but Jim stroked only once to coat his fingers in Spock’s natural lubricant. He carefully pushed a finger into Spock’s entrance.

Spock bucked into it with a loud groan and his shields crumbled, he moaned again in pure relief as his mind finally reached out and touched Jim’s mind and with that contact wave after wave of hot burning need poured from Spock into Jim, meeting his own desire, his own love, intermingling with it and turning them both into a raging inferno of lust and love.

“Jim,” Spock growled, “fuck me now!”

But Jim had already mounted Spock and was pushing his throbbing erection inside with wanton abandon. In his current state, the stinging pain of such a rough entry only increased Spock’s pleasure. He cried out for more.  

 “I burn for you, Jim,” Spock hissed.

“I know,” Jim panted, finding himself already thrusting wildly, “I know…me too…oh fuck, Spock…”

Jim thrust a brutal rythym and still Spock wanted more. Harder. Deeper. More. More. More. The hungry flames consumed them both and they lost all sense of time. Perhaps they fucked for hours perhaps for mere minutes. At some point Jim reached out to Spock’s member and beat it as he fucked. Finally, the all consuming fire burned them both to cinders and they climaxed, shuddering and clinging to each other in body and mind.

When Spock regained the capacity for conscious thought he was already aching again with need. Jim, collapsed on top of him seemed to regain consciousness at the same time.

Jim stirred, lifting himself up and bending down to kiss Spock. Spock groaned into Jim’s mouth and accepted his questing tongue with pleasure.

“Hmm…” Jim sighed, “I am already hard again. How am I already hard again, Spock?”

In reply Spock began to buck up into Jim’s body. Jim repositioned, so that erection met erection and kissed Spock hard as he met every thrust of Spock’s with a downward thrust of his own. It didn’t take long for Spock to find a second release. Pleasure followed pleasure in a cyclic blur of want and release. Spock lost all sense of time, succumbing entirely to the burning bliss of it and in time, with each new cycle he began to find a little more succour, a little more satiation. Finally, they both collapsed in hot and sticky exhaustion.


	24. Chapter 24

Spock woke to find Jim already awake, lying by his side, cuddled into him.

“Morning, Spock,” Jim whispered with a smile, “Is it morning? I think it is but I suspect we lost a full day in there.”

Spock gazed at Jim, his t’hyla, his man from the stars, “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Spock.”

Before he could stop it, Spock’s lips quirked upwards.

Jim took a sharp intake of breath, “that was a smile! You smiled!”

Spock smoothed out his expression immediately, “you are obviously mistaken. Vulcans don’t smile.”

“Don’t they?” Jim teased.

“Or lie,” Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

Jim laughed. “How are you feeling? Is it over?”

Spock carefully assessed his physiology. The burn of pon farr had settled to a simmer. “We are over the worst of it at least. I am not a danger to you anymore. I can maintain control.”

“You just might end up wanting another round or two before we leave?”

Spock nodded and blushed green.

“Well, let’s release you then,” Jim said working on the farr-elakh, “you must be sore.”

“Vulcans can withstand pain without difficulty, Jim,”

Jim snorted. “And I’m afraid we are both absolutely disgusting. So getting cleaned up is the first order of business. Closely followed by food because I am starving.”

Spock thought he saw something dark pass briefly over Jim’s face in spite of his jovial mood but it vanished in a moment and he wondered if he had imagined it.

As Jim worked his way around the bed, releasing Spock’s hands and feet, Spock saw that one side of Jim’s hair was sticky with ejaculate. Spock reached out with a now free hand, “Jim you have…” them he started to do something he hadn’t done in 21.7 years: he laughed.

Jim smiled, “I must be hearing things now because I know Vulcans don’t do that.”

“Jim,” Spock spluttered, “your hair.”

Jim touched his hair, finding it a sticky mess, “ugh… See, we are gross. Anyway, I don’t know why you are laughing since you are the one who put it there.”

Spock stretched and flexed his arms as he got out of the bed. He looked down his own body, “you are quite correct.  We are disgusting. Let’s clean up.”

Spock stripped the bed of the sheets and they moved to the bathroom, putting the sheets into the washing machine. They thoroughly cleaned themselves with psethayek and a mashulayek.

When they were finally clean Spock found them both fresh robes to wear while Jim fossicked about in the kitchen. He found a bowl of garesh fruit and started munching on one and groaning, “that’s better.”

Spock joined him, looking in the cupboards and the cooling unit, “Sybok made some Plomeek soup. It would still be good. Shall I heat some up?”

“Yeah, great,” Jim replied quickly devouring his garesh and reaching for a second one.

They were soon both working their way through a second bowlful of soup. As he reached the end of his second bowl Jim finally started to slow down.

They finished and Jim pulled Spock over to him so they could cuddle up together on the cushions.

“Damn,” Jim said, “I ate too fast.”

“I have noticed that you have a tendency to do that,” Spock replied. He had learned that humans stated and restated known facts to draw out conversation and was, he thought, getting rather good at it.

“Only when I’m really hungry.”

Spock thought back, recalling every instance, “that’s accurate.”

Again, something dark shifted across Jim’s face and was gone. They sat for a few moments in silence. Spock quickly calculated the probability that Jim had experienced a food shortage at some point in his career and estimated based on current information a probability of 62.8%. He resolved to be observant, noting further evidence and to ensure Jim knew he could confide in him when desired.

Jim cleared his throat, “Spock, I have to apologise. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have doubted you. I know all too well what the universal translator is like. I should have immediately known there was a translation issue. What I said to you, about treating me like a… well, I’m sorry.”

“Jim,” Spock said with an eyebrow raise, “Please, you do not owe me an apology. No offence is given where none is taken. You were understandably shocked and confused.”

“The surprise and confusion were understandable, perhaps, but the anger… I am sorry I reacted that way. You did not deserve that.”

Spock flushed a light green, “Pon farr and the conventions that have arisen to deal with it must appear barbaric to a species such as…”

“Oh no!” Jim interrupted him, “No. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Pon farr is a normal biological process for Vulcans and making arrangements to ensure it is not fatal is perfectly logical, Spock. My anger is not your responsibility. The truth is…” Jim paused biting his lip, “that was more about me.”

Spock examined Jim’s face carefully, “How so?”

“I have quite a bit more history than you do, more experience I suppose,” Jim said, looking to Spock for his reaction.

“I deduced as much.”

Jim nodded, “well, I’ve been used before. I’ve been used a lot. I tend to fall quickly and hard, and some people take advantage of that. I’ve gotten knee deep into relationships only to realise the person I’m with is a narcissist or even a bit of a psychopath,” Jim sighed his eyes darting away, “Plus, there have been times when I’ve let myself be used, to achieve a mission. Ugh, that probably sounds horrible to you. It sounds horrible to me when I say it out loud. But when going along with someone’s desires, giving them what they wanted could save member of my crew, well, I gritted my teeth and did it.”

“I see…”

“Obviously, I won’t be doing that now though,” Jim quickly added.

Spock thought this through carefully, “if it was a life or death situation I think I could understand...”

Jim kissed Spock hard, “I know. You are so damn good to me. But you won’t have to. I don’t want you to have to understand that.”

Jim pulled back a little and sighed, “You know one of the worst bits? I’ve developed a reputation as a bit of a playboy.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at this.

“How do I even begin to explain that my playboy reputation is based on a series of heartbreaks and coerced encounters that made me physically sick?”

“Oh, Jim, I am sorry. I have put you in a similar position,” Spock said stroking Jim’s hair.

“Spock,” Jim said horrified, “that’s not similar at all. Nothing about this is coerced. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me, including every Pon farr until the day I die because I love you.”

“And I will always be by your side, Jim.”

Jim smiled warmly, his face lighting up. Spock could feel the joy radiating off him.

Jim’s eyes darted away and he chewed his bottom lip, “Spock? The universal translator, well it translated your word for what T’Pring was to you into the standard word ‘wife’…”

“Uhura established that the connotations are quite different. I expect she’ll be wanting to add the Vulcansu words for the full and accurate meaning just as she suggested with our word for logic.”

“I know, I’m not worried about that,” Jim smiled and Spock felt a little wave of nervous energy hit his mental shields, “what I’m wondering is, um… well, do Vulcans give legal and societal recognition to some types of romantic relationships?”

“Affirmative.”

“How does that work? Is there a ceremony or paperwork to be lodged?” Jim asked, fingering the cushion as he spoke.

Spock deduced what Jim was asking, “Neogitated agreements as well as agreements given through love are both recognised. There are ceremonies that can be performed but they aren’t necessary. There is no paperwork. The agreement is readable in the telepathic bond,” Spock paused adding softly, “the promises we have made are written in our bond, Jim, and hence our relationship has full legal recognition as an enduring partnership. We are considered t’hyla: friends, brothers and lovers. Partners in life through love and choice.”

Jim’s eyes welled with tears, “so we are already Vulcan married.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow.

“I like that,” Jim smiled through the tears, “on Earth, we have a ceremony to make a commitment to our partner the ceremony is called a wedding and the commitment a marriage. There’s legal documents to sign too, so the partnership is fully recognised. It sounds like we already have full recognition on Vulcan. Would you consider, that is, so you think we could do the Earth ceremony too?”

“Of course, Jim,” Spock replied, “I would be honoured to make a public commitment to you in the way of your people.”

Jim’s face lit up with joy. “Hang on. I’ve got to do this properly,” he stood up and knelt beside Spock on one knee.

“What are you doing?”

“The kneeling is traditional in some human cultures including where I’m from, now hush and listen,” Jim cleared his throat, “Spock of Vulcan, son of Sarek, son of Amanda, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, loving you as best I can. Will you please make me the happiest being in the universe and consent to marry me?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied with a nod.

Jim laughed and kissed Spock hard, his hands slipping down to Spock’s own, adding a Vulcan kiss to the human one. Spock shuddered as his mind rubbed against Jim’s, Jim’s elation bleeding through the growing bond between them. Spock opened his mouth to give Jim’s tongue entrance, his fingers moved across Jim’s hand with greater speed.

Jim kissed his way down Spock’s face and neck and over to his ear. He nibbled on the lobe and Spock moaned.

“Need another round, Spock?”

Spock growled.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jim laughed.

This time they made love slowly relishing every touch and kiss, exploring the full capacity of their bodies. And when they finally found release in each other, Spock felt that he was, at last, fully satisfied. The fire of pon farr was quenched. They fell once again into an exhausted sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Spock woke before Jim and crept out of the bed to perform his morning mediation. It was a relief to find that his body and mind had returned to normal parameters. He took refuge in Cthia and stilled his mind, monitoring his physiological responses and tweaking them slightly. When he had finished, fully opening his hooded eyes, he saw Jim watching him from the sitting cushions munching on a Garesh fruit.

“Good meditation session?”

“Affirmative.”

“Michael is keen to talk to you about Vulcan  mediation techniques by the way,” Jim said, “she’ll be bailing you up about it the moment you come on board no doubt.”

“I should be glad to compare techniques. I imagine it will prove quite fascinating.”

“Is it over?” Jim asked helping himself to another piece of fruit, “Pon Farr I mean?”

Spock nodded, “Affirmative. My physiology has returned to normal parameters.”

Jim smiled, “Good. Don’t get me wrong, it was fun in its own way, but it is good to know you are out of danger.”

“Indeed.”

“We should get McCoy down here. Get him to confirm that you are half-human. Then you can start the application for Federstion citizenship.”

“Logical.”

“Actually, I should chat to Burnham too. Go over our first contact plans.”

“Very well.”

“Alright,” Jim said running his hand through his hair, he flicked open his communicator, “Burnham, you there?”

“Yes, Captain,” a female voice answered through the communicator, “everything alright?”

“Yes,” Jim said, “I er seem to have recovered from the unfortunate bout of Amarkian Pox. Could you and McCoy beam down? We need to go over our plans for first contact.”

“Excellent, Captain. We will beam down as soon as possible. I will contact McCoy at once.”

“Thanks, Michael. Over and out.”

Jim smiled at Spock, “they’ll be down shortly.”

Jim and Spock chatted while they waited cuddling up on the sitting cushions, eating some more Garesh fruit. They didn’t need to wait long. Two shimmering figures appeared and resolved into the forms of Dr Leonard McCoy and First Officer Michael Burnham.

“Alright, Jim, Spock?” McCoy greeted them.

“I think so,” Jim replied, “I seem to have recovered from Amarkian Pox.”

McCoy ran the medicanner over him for show, “Yes, quite recovered. I brought a dermal regenerator in case you have any er… pox scars you’d like to take care of. Why don’t I just leave it here for you?”

Jim nodded blushing and McCoy put the regenerator down on the kitchen bench.

“It is good to meet again, Spock, and under better circumstances this time,” Michael said with a smile, “I believe the correct greeting is: live long and prosper.” She raised the ta'al perfectly.

Spock raised the ta’al in response, “peace and long life.”

Michael grinned a wide smile showing her teeth.

“And you are alright, Spock? Medically speaking?” McCoy asked with a cough.

“Indeed, every aspect of my physiology is within normal parameters.”

“Good,” McCoy smiled.

“Sorry, but Spock, do you mean you can sense your internal physiology?” Michael asked with wide eyes.

“Affirmative.”

“Like what?” Michael asked.

“Heart rate and response, breathing, hormonal levels, neurochemistry, and responses of individual organs…” Spock listed.

“And is this innate or learned?” Michael continued.

“Both, the skill is honed through instruction and meditation.”

“And can you sense the physiological states of others when you establish a telepathic link? In fact, can you deliberately change a physiological response, yours or another’s?”

“Affirmative and affirmative. Again it is both innate and learned. Reading and changing the physiological response of another, in particular, requires training and practice. To develop full abilities you must embark on lengthy training as a healer. My own skill extends to first aid only.”

“He used it on me when we first met, isn’t that right, Spock?” Jim said with a proud smile.

Spock nodded in acknowledgment.

“Wow, absolutely fascinating,” Michael said with a wild grin.

Spock lifted a single eyebrow and Jim chuckled.

“Bones, can you conduct the medical exam to confirm whether or not Spock is half human?” Jim said.

“Sure,” McCoy answered, “It is a simple matter, Spock, if you know what you are looking for. I’ll just scan you.” McCoy waved the mediscanner over Spock and frowned over the results as he processed the data, “aha. Here it is: human DNA. Consistent with human parentage. Not just DNA but also mitochondrial DNA so yes, consistent with a human mother. Congratulations, Spock.”

Spock nodded, steepling his fingers as he reflected on the news. At this point, it was what he had expected to hear. Still, to indulge in conjectures was one think, to receive confirmation with black and white data was another. Spock closed his eyes for a moment, deliberately seeking refuge in Cthia. He was half human. His mother was a human, Amanda Grayson. What is, is. Kaidith.

“What you have there is enough for the application for Federation citizenship?” Jim asked.

“Oh, yes,” McCoy said, “Spock needs to lodge his application and then I can add my medical report.”

Burnham passed a device to Spock, “I’ve taken the liberty of starting the application for you, Spock. There’s a few fields for you to fill in. I didn’t know all the answers. It needs your signature too.”

Spock took the device filled in the last of the fields and signed the document, lodging it. McCoy, working in his own device, added the medical report and lodged that. There was, indeed, a significant benefit to this strange revelation. Spock would obtain all the benefits of Federation citizenship. He would be able to access Federation knowledge and educational opportunities, apply for positions within the Federation, fly to the stars as a Federation citizen and most important of all to Spock: it would make it all the easier for him to remain by Jim’s side.

“There. All done,” McCoy said with a smile.

“You are on your way to becoming a Federation citizen, Spock,” Jim said with a beaming smile.

“A reason to celebrate,” Michael added, “Congratulations, Spock.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgment, “it will bring significant advantages.”

“Actually,” Jim said sheepishly, “there’s another reason to celebrate.”

“Oh?” McCoy said wide-eyes.

“Spock and I are engaged.”

“Oh, congratulations!” Michael enthused.

“Yes, congratulations,” McCoy smiled, “I’m very happy for you, Jim. You’ve really met your match this time. When’s the happy day to be?”

Jim looked to Spock, “well, we hadn’t really talked about dates yet. But I was thinking as soon as possible?”

“We are already bonded in the manner of my people, Jim,” Spock replied, “I would be amenable to whatever pleases you best.”

“You are already Vulcan married?” McCoy asked with a grin, his blue eyes dancing, “you didn’t mention that bit before did you, Spock? You sly old dog.”

Spock’s eyebrows knitted together just slightly. Of all his new human friends McCoy was the most difficult to follow. Was he making an accusation of misconduct against Spock?

Jim saw Spock’s expression and in spite of its subtle nature he read it fluently, “It’s alright, Spock. He’s just teasing.”

McCoy snorted. “You could get Admiral Cornwell to do it. She’s still on Fashor and will be for awhile. I’m sure they’ll grant you leave to duck there and back for a wedding. Once we’ve handled first contact with Vulcan that is.”

“Oh now that’s a good idea,” Jim said, “what would you say to a simple Starfleet wedding, Spock?”

“That sounds quite appropriate.”

“The crew will be excited, Jim,” Michael said with a laugh, “I’m not sure it’ll be that simple. In fact, I think you can expect some pretty grand festivities.”

 Jim laughed, “Who am I to interfere with something that boosts crew morale?”

“I am going to prepare some tea,” Spock said, “would anyone like to join me?”

Jim and McCoy shook their heads.

“I would love to try Vulcan tea. Thanks, Spock,” Michael said with a grin.

“Maybe some of that fruit juice drink for Bones and me?” Jim added.

“Very well.”

Spock prepared and served the refreshments. As he served the first cup of tea, Michael immediately followed him in observing the first cup in silent reflection. As Spock poured the second cup she initiated a fascinating discussion comparing their respective mediative traditions.

Just as Michael was explaining the finer points of Madhyamaka philosophy—particularly, that all phenomena are empty of independently existing essence as logically, everything arises in co-dependence with other phenomena—Spock became aware that Jim and McCoy’s conversation had stilled, and Jim was listening in with a wide smile. Michael became aware as well, her eyes flicking to Jim, “Captain?”

“I didn’t take you two long to slip into a full blown philosophical discussion,” Jim said with a chuckle.

“Indeed,” Spock replied steepling his fingers, “I am finding Madhyamaka philosophy and practice quite fascinating.”

“There are many similarities between the Buddhist and Surakian paths,” Michael said, “and yet, enough differences that both traditions could be enriched through dialogue. An in-depth comparative analysis would prove quite fruitful.”

“Precisely.” 

“Well, you two should do it,” Jim grinned, “share knowledge and readings, try out different mediation techniques, start up a dialogue, and then publish your findings. I’m sure it would attract a lot of interest.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow, “I would be amenable to that.”

“Me too,” Michael grinned, “alright, you’re on.”

“We should probably turn our attention to our plans for first contact,” Jim said, “Burnham, I want you with me. Just us for the initial greeting I think. Let’s not overwhelm them. T’Pring and Sybok have both invited themselves along. T’Pring has a role in the Vulcan world government so hopefully we can use that to our advantage. What do you think, Spock?”

“Indeed, she will prove most helpful. She is ambitious to a fault but an excellent diplomat and a remarkable politician. She holds a position in the Vulcan Lower Council. Since returning to Shi Kahr she will have announced the success of the warp drive test, secured support for further funding, and announced a plan to build space ships suitable for galactic travel. Knowing your plans for first contact, she will have the government and the media ready and posed for your appearance.”

Jim nodded, “that will make it simple then. I suppose there would even be a suitable location for us to beam down to?”

“I should imagine we could beam down directly into her office and join the government and media from there.”

“That is easy,” Michael said, “So you’ll all beam up when T’Pring and Sybok arrive, I’ll join you and we can beam down together.”

With that decided the conversation once again turned to general chit-chat, with Spock and Michael returning to their previous philosophical discussion. Eventually, Michael and McCoy decided they needed to get back to their duties on the ship and they beamed back up. But first, Jim insisted that Michael to fetch him his chess set so that Jim and Spock could spend their remaining time together playing chess. Jim still won every game but Spock was steadily improving.

They woke the next day with first light, preparing efficiently for the big day. T’Pring and Sybok arrived together early both wearing formal attire to mark the occasion. In fact, Sybok had thought to bring formal attire for Spock as well. After the usual greetings, Sybok pulled Spock aside while T’Pring talked to Jim, “you are well now, my brother?”

“Affirmative, my physiological processes have returned to normal parameters.”

“Excellent. And has your t’hyla made a future commitment?”

“Indeed, he has. He has asked me to partake in a ceremony bonding us in the way of his people as well.”

“Then I congratulate you. It is most fortunate,” Sybok said with Shiavian smile.

“We have also confirmed that I have human DNA. You were correct. Amanda, my mother, was human.”

Sybok raised an eyebrow, “interesting. I hope it will prove advantegous to you in the circumstances.”

“Time to beam up,” Jim said with a smile. He flicked open his communicator, “alright. Four to beam up, Scotty.”

Spock felt himself twist inside and out and suddenly he was not on the station but in the transporter room on the Enterprise. Scotty waved at them from the controls. Michael Burnham, in her dress uniform, stepped onto the transporter pad to join them.

“Here’s your uniform, Captain,” Michael said passing Jim’s dress uniform over, “we kept the room next door free so you can change there.”

Jim grimaced and sighed, leaving the room to change muttering to himself about ridiculous formalities and rough fabric.

“Live long and prosper,” Michael said to T’Pring and Sybok raising the ta’al.

“Peace and long life,” T’Pring and Sybok replied as one.

Spock conducted the introductions and by the time they were complete Jim had rejoined them, looking positively resplendent. Spock carefully re-set his physiological controls to prevent a green blush.

“Alright,” Jim said, passing his device over to Scotty, “we are beaming directly into T’Pring’s office. We will make our way to the Vulcan Higher and Lower Council’s joint hall where the government and media will be waiting for us.”

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty said punching in the coordinates.

“This never gets easier,” Jim muttered, running a head through his hair and Spock realised that Jim was nervous. Moments after his realisation he felt a wave of nervous anxiety from Jim, conforming his deductions.

“You’ll be right, Captain. Break a leg,” Scotty said with a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow and in the same moment T’Pring and Sybok did as well. The three humans burst out laughing at their unified response.

“Not literally,” Jim spluttered, “He means good luck.”

“Well, why did he not say good luck?” T’Pring asked.

“Humans often speak cryptically,” Spock said, “you will get used to it with time.”

“Interesting,” Sybok said.

Jim was still chuckling as he stepped into the platform. “Five to beam down.”

“Aye Captain. Beaming down now.”

Again Spock felt the twisting inside out sensation. The walls of the Enterprise disappeared and, instead, they were situated in a tastefully decorated office within the Vulcan Lower Council.

T’Pring recovered quickly from her disorientation and strode to the door, “Follow me.”

T’Pring led them through multiple hallways, past Vulcans and Romulites who looked at Jim and Michael curiously. Finally, she walked them into the main halls of the government. Row upon row of government officials sat in a circular formation and above them all journalists both Vulcan and Romulite watched on. They’d been told another grand announcement was to be expected today. After the scale of the announcements over the past several days, the level of anticipation was high.  Eventually, the Speaker of the House signalled that T’Pring could take the floor.

T’Pring strode forward to the centre of the circle confidently like she had been waiting for this moment her entire life, “People of Vulcan, Vulcan and Romulite both, we stand together on the cusp of history. Not only have our scientists harnessed the ability to travel to distant planets, an ability that our government will foster and develop with an ambitious program to build no less than ten space worthy crafts within the next twenty years, but our testing of the warp drive has not gone unnoticed,” she paused to allow this to sink in while all around, the government officials and journalists stirred, “We now know with certainty that we are not alone in the universe. For the first time, beings from another planet have made contact with us. May I present: Captain James Kirk and First Officer Michael Burnham of the Starship Enterprise, representatives of the United Federation of Planets.”

Jim and Michael stepped into the centre of the circle, joining T’Pring. Spock had to consciously slow his own heart as it started to race in his side.

Michael smoothly raised the ta’al and said in a clear, strong voice, “Live long and proper,” then she bowed smoothly in the Romulite style with arms crossed over her chest and said, “Find peace.”

“We come today as delegates from the United Federation of Planets to officially welcome the people of Vulcan, Vulcans and Romulites both, to the galactic community,” Jim said, his words ringing out through the hall. He paused and smiled his wild human smile, lighting up like the sun, “We come in peace.”


	26. Chapter 26

_1.2 Earth years later…_

Spock carefully smoothed out his uniform, tugging his new blue shirt down so it was sitting just right. He was not beyond admitting to a certain nervous energy, a feeling of anticipation. He closed his eyes for a moment, tuning in to his heart and breathing rate, coaxing them into a gentler rhythm.

“Enterprise, yes?” an Ensign in a red shirt called out.

Spock nodded, “affirmative.”

“Lieutenant Spock of Vulcan? Reporting for duty as Science Officer?” the Ensign continued, checking against the digital paperwork on his device.

“Precisely,” Spock replied.

“Alright, get yourself ready to go,” the Ensign said gesturing towards the transporter, “is it true you are married to the Captain?”

“It is.”

“Ah-ha, well that probably comes with all kinds of perks I expect.”

Spock raised a single eyebrow contemptuously in reply. The Ensign was oblivious to the contempt.

“Oh they are ready for you. Beaming up now.”

Spock felt the world lurch and give away with a now familiar nauseating sensation. He found himself standing in transporter room one of the Enterprise. Jim was waiting for him, already beaming, and Michael was operating the controls.

Jim rushed forward, “Spock!”

Jim grabbed Spock’s arms, staring deeply into his eyes. Then he pulled him in for a tight embrace. Spock melted into Jim’s warmth and for a moment he was the whole world for Spock.

Eventually, Jim pulled away laughing, “I can’t believe you are finally here. I have been looking forward to today for so long.”

“As have I, Jim,” Spock replied softly, allowing his warm affection to leak across the bond.

“As have I,” Michael chimed in, “I am very much looking forward to handing my Science Officer duties over to you, Spock, and concentrating on my duties as a First Officer. Not to mention how much more productive it will be to have our philosophical discussions in person or how excited the meditation society is about learning Surakian meditation techniques.”

Jim chuckled, “I’m not sure excitement is the proper attitude towards Surakian meditation.”

“Probably not,” Michael said with a grin, “I will leave you two to it. I have a ship to run so a certain Captain can remain free. I will see you, Spock, at your welcome party in the mess later tonight. In the meantime, welcome aboard and live long and prosper.” She raised the ta’al.

Spock returned the ta’al, “It is always good to see you Michael. Peace and long life.”

As Michael left the room, Jim held out his hand to Spock for a discrete Vulcan kiss.

“C’mon,” Jim said, “let’s get you settled in our quarters. Your gear should all be there by now and we are both free agents until the party tonight.”

Spock nodded and followed Jim through the maze of corridors, the crew passing regarding Spock with a friendly curiosity, until they came to a familiar door. It opened for them automatically, and as it closed again Jim slammed Spock against the wall kissing him on the mouth with a burning passion.

“How are you so fucking sexy in your science blues, Spock? How am I meant to concentrate on the Bridge if you wear the uniform like this?  It is obscene.”

Spock moaned into Jim’s mouth, his hands automatically reaching for Jim’s to complete their human kiss with a Vulcan kiss too.

“I think it is not the uniform nor indeed the way I wear it but the time we have been apart that has caused your present reaction,” Spock panted.

“Quite right,” Jim moaned, “don’t you ever leave me for so long again.”

“That is precisely why I had to complete my training so I could ultimately remain by your side,” Spock panted.

“Logical,” Jim whimpered, “dammit, Spock, meld with me. I want you to feel how badly I want you.”

Spock obediently placed his fingers on Jim’s temple, “my mind to your mind...”

Jim’s mind crashed through and Spock felt at once a delicious relief at the mental contact, and a burning desire for more physical contact. Twin flames of lust joined and fueled each other.

Spock was vaguely aware, in a haze of desire, that Jim was taking off  Spock’s uniform and guiding him to his bed. Spock realised that he himself was tearing at Jim’s clothing, longing for the touch of skin. They fell into bed, disrobed, Jim on top, a flurry of wanton need that brought back memories of their first time and of Pon Farr. Spock lost himself in the burning desire and cresting pleasure, uncertain of how much belonged to Jim and how much to him. Their desire bled into one and Spock thrust upwards as Jim thrust down chasing every last flicker of pleasure until Jim found his release, and triggered Spock’s own. They rode that final wave of ecstasy together, clinging to each other.

Jim found a towel, muttering beautiful promises of more relaxed and thorough love making later. Jim cleaned them both up enough that they could laze in bed together talking at length about everything and nothing as humans tended to do and as Spock had learned to do.

Eventually, Spock got up and unpacked his things, Jim sitting up in bed and chatting to him all the while. The conversation slipped into discussing Vulcan politics, particularly the upcoming vote to decide whether or not Vulcan would apply to join the United Federation of Planets.

“It is the logical next step,” Spock said, “Dhihov and T’Pring are both confident that they have the numbers. I cannot see the vote going the other way.”

Jim nodded, “you’d know.”

“Will the application be successful? That is the key question.”

Jim snorted, “Of course it’ll be successful. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Spock’s eyebrows knitted together slightly, “Vulcans do not…”

“I know, I know,” Jim waved it away.

“So it seems Vulcan will become a member of the United Federation of Planets. And the local governments are already dissolving. There are less of them every day. The question is: will the Romulite separatists succeed in their plan to found a new Romulite planet?”

“If they want to maybe they should.” Jim said, “There are plenty of habitable planets out there.”

Spock shook his head, “We must remain unified. We are stronger together. Together with our differences. Yet, I understand why the Romulites are not satisfied with the status quo. I hope that Dhihov and T’Pring’s fresh campaign for Romulite sovereignty within a world Vulcan government is successful.”

“Perhaps both will happen. Some might stay and some might go,” Jim answered.

Spock nodded, “Affirmative. I estimate that there is a 78% chance of that occurring.”

Jim hummed in agreement. Spock finished the unpacking, putting away the last of his clothes.

Spock decided it was a good time to raise a sensitive topic of conversation. He sat down on the bed next to Jim, “I wanted to discuss something. We should be careful in front of the crew, Jim. I will need to make a good impression. I want to earn their respect.”

Jim frowned, “I’m not actually going to have my wanton way with you on the Bridge, Spock. You can trust me to be professional. I’m just joking when I say things like that.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “I know, Jim. I am familiar enough with the illogical speech patterns of humans to know that much. What I mean is, I am here partly due to my marriage to you. You must let me earn the right to be here on my own merits so the crew can come to respect me.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Oh, Spock,” Jim spluttered, “you think I pulled some strings to get you here? That the powers that be granted you a position beyond what you had earned to keep Jim Kirk happy?”

Spock’s eyebrow creased ever so slightly, “my understanding is that it is most unusual for someone to be granted dispensation to train so quickly or to be given a position as an officer on such an illustrious vessel immediately after training.”

“It is. But _you_ are unusual, Spock. You are one of the team of three who invented warp drive on your home planet for fuck’s sake! And you zoomed through training because you actually zoomed through training not just passing but blitzing all the tests! And while doing all of that you established yourself as a brilliant scientist within the Federation, mastering the latest Federation science and actually starting to make a contribution yourself. I wasn’t the only Captain to request you as a science officer. The only way our relationship played any role in it at all is in ensuring that it was this particular starship you were placed on because it is this starship that you wanted to be on.”

“I see…” Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

“The crew respects you already,” Jim laughed, “no-one is surprised that you are rising so fast. You are incredible. Oh, you dork.”

Spock looked away, a little ruffled, “nevertheless I would appreciate it if you don’t give me any special treatment.”

“I’d better not, with special treatment added to your own talents, you’ll have my Captaincy by next year,” Jim said with a grin.

“I have no desire to be Captain.”

“Well, Michael does,” Jim said, suddenly changing the topic in an unexpected and very human way.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s been coasting for awhile. She wanted more time in the first officer role, and our mission intrigued her. But I think she’s ready now. When the right position comes up I think we will lose her. And I suspect, given your current rate, you’ll be ready for promotion by then. We’d make a great command team, you know.”

“Interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps it is wiser to focus on my current role, however, Jim.”

Jim just smiled.

It was soon time to get ready for the party. They showered together and dressed in their uniforms. Spock was surprised to find that he had actually torn Jim’s shirt in the heat of passion. But Jim was nonplussed, explaining that his shirts tore all the time, often for far more ridiculous reasons.

They strode out of their room, Spock in his new science blues and Jim in command gold, deftly navigating the maze of corridors to the mess. Opening the door, Spock found a crowd of people waiting for them, mostly human but with a sprinkling of other Federation species, many unfamiliar but some already familiar, some already friends, in fact. Spock looked from their smiling faces to the man by his side, his husband, his t’hyla, his man from the stars. The Enterprise hummed under his feet, already at warp, already zooming into the great beyond with courage and purpose. Spock did not believe in destiny. But he felt his own slide into place anyway. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for sharing this journey with me! I've had a ball writing this. I hope it brought you some joy too. If you have any lingering questions I'm very happy to answer them. Take care, everyone.


End file.
